Lo que siento por ti
by HelloMrsGolightly
Summary: Amy sospecha que, después del trío, los sentimientos de Karma hacia ella también han cambiado. ¿Será cierta su corazonada o estará malinterpretando las señales de su mejor amiga/falsa novia?
1. El verdadero comienzo de todo

**Capítulo 1: El verdadero comienzo de todo**

— Wow…

— Lo sé — contesté yo inmediatamente, fue justo igual cómo la primera vez que nos besamos delante de todo el instituto durante nuestra candidatura.

Besar a Karma había subido posiciones rápidamente en mi lista de cosas favoritas ganándose el puesto número uno, por delante incluso de ver maratones en Netflix y molestar a Lauren hasta dejarla en evidencia. Seguía mirando a mi mejor amiga a los ojos después de nuestro beso, lo único bueno que he sacado de haber aceptado hacer un trío con ella y ese chico que tanto le gusta. Liam. Oh, dioses… ¡Liam! Miré hacia él y vi que se dirige sin titubear hacia donde estoy yo y me agarró con fuerza. Me agarró con fuerza y me besó con urgencia. Nada que ver con el dulce beso que había compartido segundos antes con Karma… Cuando el beso terminó, él me miró y yo miré a Karma que estaba temblando con nerviosismo.

— ¿Sabéis qué? No puedo hacer esto… lo siento mucho. — cogió la gabardina, se la puso malamente y me abandonó junto a Liam, los dos sorprendidos y perplejos, en medio de esa habitación cutre de motel de poca monta.

Salí tras ella en la noche, pero no la encuentré. En el parking sólo estaba el coche de Liam, yo vine con ella en el suyo así que espero que el chico sea lo bastante amable cómo para llevarme a casa.

— Hey…— susurra alguien detrás de mí— Deja que te lleve a tu casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

— Sí, claro. Muchas gracias. — Tengo que reconocer que el chico es majo, a veces no me cae tan mal.

Durante el camino de vuelta ninguno de los dos habló, traté de mandarle whatsapps y mensajes de texto a Karma (nada de llamadas ni mensajes de voz, no quería que Liam escuchara) pero no me devolvió ninguno. Decidí que iría mañana a su casa, así no tendría el valor de no contestarme.

Me despedí de Liam secamente, le di las gracias y acto seguido corrí hacia el porche de mi casa. Noté que las luces del salón seguían encendidas así que probablemente me esperaba alguna reprimenda por parte de mi madre porque ya era bastante tarde.

— Buenas noches, Amy. ¿De dónde vienes con esa ropa de buscona? ¿Has ido a buscar nuevas y excitantes experiencias en un antro de carretera?— dijo mi estupenda hermanastra.

— Que te den, Lauren. Por cierto la gabardina es de mi madre. Buenas noches. — contesté.

— ¡Ups! lo siento Farrah. En serio, me encanta la gabardina, no quería decir eso, ya sabes…— intentaba disculparse Lauren.

— Oh, cariño. No te preocupes, estos malentendidos ocurren a veces… — dijo mi madre con dulzura.

Solté un gruñido de desesperación y subí las escaleras de dos en dos hacia mi cuarto. Me dejé caer en mi cama y ahogué los gritos y el llanto en la almohada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Maldije el momento en que decidí jugar a la mejor amiga del mundo… sólo me había traído desgracia, celos y frustración. Después de calmarme un poco, miré una foto en mi mesita de noche en la que salimos Karma y yo, abrazadas y felices, la tumbé boca abajo, le di la espalda y me quedé dormida.


	2. Un mal sueño

**Hola a todos/as! **

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic. Comentarios, opniniones... favs y followers son bienvenidos. Espero que os guste, ¡disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un mal sueño**

_Llamamos al estrado a la señorita Amy Raudenfeld, que está bajo custodia temporal de la policía estatal de Texas, acusada de tener sentimientos que van más allá de una amistad juvenil por su mejor amiga desde la guardería, Karma Ashcroft._

_—__Señorita Raudenfeld, ¿son ciertos los cargos de los que se le acusa? —pregunta un señor con una peluca blanca tremenda y un mazo gigantesco lleno de pinchos._

_—__No, señor… —susurro, intimidada por su apariencia._

_—__Entonces, ¿cómo explica esto?... ¡QUE ENTRE LA TESTIGO, KARMA ASHCROFT!—grita un letrado._

_Veo a mi amiga entrar acompañada de los alguaciles, pero… ¡¿qué hace todavía con el corsé de aquella noche puesto?! Oh, dioses… —pienso—me va a dar algo…_

_Noto como la sangre me sube a la cabeza y se concentra en mis mejillas, las toco y noto el calor que emanan y el sudor que ya empieza a empaparme._

_— __¡Ajá! Lo sabía, de hecho, lo sabíamos todos… tu expresión te delata chiquilla, quieres a esta chica y no puedes hacer nada para que crea lo contrario. De todas formas… la última palabra la tiene el jurado, veamos qué decide. — El letrado se dirige con una mirada llena de malicia hacia el jurado y les pregunta— ¿y bien? ¿Qué me dicen?_

_El jurado se levanta y empieza a susurrar "culpable" cada vez más alto hasta que me retumba en los oídos. Veo las caras de mi madre y su futuro marido, de Lauren y el bobo de su novio, de Liam y de Shane, de la escuela entera… No sé dónde meterme. Oigo a Karma muy lejana preguntándome si es cierto._

_—__Amy, Amy… ¿es cierto lo que dice esta gente?—entre sollozos._

_—__Yo…—apenas me salen las palabras, estoy sudando a mares._

_—__Amy, Amy… Amy, contéstame, ¡AMY!..._

* * *

—Amy… ¡Amy!— noto que algo me golpea la cara y abro los ojos del golpe— te quieres callar de una jodida vez, no dejas de gritar como una posesa… Dios, ¿por qué me tuviste que tocar como hermanastra? Tu madre quiere que bajes a desayunar ya… y date una ducha que hueles a sapo.

"Todo ha sido un sueño, más bien una pesadilla… es verdad que de puertas para afuera Karma y yo somos pareja, pero en realidad no es así. Supongo que expresarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a mi mejor amiga me da terror, de ahí el sueño. No quiero que cambie nada entre nosotras, pero a la vez necesito saber si ella siente lo mismo que yo. Tengo que hablar con ella cuando esté más presentable, porque no sé si oleré a sapo (cómo dice la idiota de Lauren) pero a rosas seguro que no…—pienso".

Me levanto y veo nuestra foto aún boca abajo. La pongo en su posición original y me pierdo en la cara de Karma, en su mirada y en su sonrisa…

—Todo va a ir bien— me digo a mí misma— seguro que ella también lo ha sentido.


	3. La sospecha

**Capítulo 3: La sospecha**

Después de ducharme, desayunar y una discusión más con Lauren estoy ya frente a la puerta de la casa de Karma. Pienso en lo que le voy a decir en cuento la tenga cara a cara, cojo aire y toco el timbre. Se escuchan pasos apurados y varios "ya voy" desde dentro.

—Ah… hola, Amy— dice Karma, entre somnolienta y ruborizada— pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí— termina riéndose.

—Tienes buena cara, ¿te ha pasado algo especial?— le intento tirar de la lengua sutilmente.

— ¡Serás mentirosa! Hasta Britney Spears después de una locura momentánea tiene mejor cara que yo ahora— dice entre carcajadas— tú siempre me ves con buenos ojos, Amy…

—Con los únicos que tengo, Karma. —Digo sonriendo— De todas formas hoy tienes algo diferente, estás preciosa… —digo más bajito. Es cierto que lo estaba, desde hacía algún tiempo me parecía la chica más bella del mundo… estuviese vestida de gala o en pijamas y con legañas como ahora mismo.

Noto como Karma se ruboriza y rápidamente cambia de tema.

—Bueno, ¿te apetece que vayamos al centro comercial de compras y luego al cine?— suelta.

—Me encantaría, pero la verdad es que primero me gustaría que hablásemos de lo que pasó la otra noche— le digo sin reparos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué noche? —dice haciéndose la sueca.

— ¿Cómo que qué noche? Anoche, en el motel… Tú y yo… y Liam. El trío, ya sabes… —digo temiéndome lo peor.

—Ah, sí… eso.

— ¿Eso? ¿En serio, Karma? Me convences para hacer un trío con alguien que no me gusta, dejo que me bese y me toque solo por ti y tú… tú vas y te largas, me dejaste tirada… ni te lo pensaste. Eres una cobarde. —Le suelto sin medir mis palabras.

— ¡Basta! Me asusté, ¿vale? No estaban yendo las cosas cómo yo pensaba…— empezó a llorar despacito.

Acorté la distancia entre nosotras y le acaricié el brazo para que se relajara, su piel se erizó bajo mi tacto y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosáceo intenso

—Karma, cielo, ¿a qué te refieres?— le pregunto con dulzura.

De repente, su respiración deja de ser entrecortada y vuelve a la realidad, me mira a los ojos y se aparta bruscamente. Se frota el brazo en la parte donde segundos antes estaba mi mano y se enjuga las lágrimas con la camiseta del pijama. Me quedo quieta donde estoy, calibrando la situación. "Algo ha pasado… — pienso— aquí hay algo que no está bien."

—Yo, yo… y tú… Liam, sí, Liam te besó y yo… simplemente…—dice sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Espera, espera… ¿todo esto es porque Liam me besó y yo le dejé?— dije incrédula.

—Sí, bueno… — titubea— claro que sí— dice, reafirmándose pero sus dudas se ven reflejadas en su cara.

—O sea, que… ¿estás celosa porque él me besó a mí y no a ti? — digo intentando contener mis lágrimas.

—Exacto… eso es, sí. ¿No debería estarlo? Él está colado por mí y a mí me gusta… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser? —dice mientras mira a todos sitios menos a mí.

Mi corazón se hace añicos y hago un esfuerzo tremendo por contener el llanto dentro de mí. No quiero que me vea débil ahora, cuando todo parece que ha quedado claro. A ella le gusta Liam y yo no. Está celosa porque Liam me besó a mí y no a ella, por eso se fue y nos dejó tirados en el antro aquel. Pero, ¿por qué siento que no me lo está diciendo todo? ¿Será mi imaginación o es que realmente falla algo en su argumento? Necesito consejo, hablar con alguien de confianza. "Shane, tienes que quedar con Shane— me dice una vocecita interior— él te dirá lo que piensa de la situación"

—Vale, Karma. Me tengo que ir, acabo de recordar que mi madre quiere que haga alguna cosa con Lauren. Nos vemos en el instituto. —Me despedí de ella atropelladamente, le di un abrazo y un beso automáticos y me fui. Ya en el coche, llamé a Shane y quedamos en vernos en una cafetería de ambiente a la que ya habíamos ido anteriormente.

* * *

—Adiós, Amy…— dijo Karma para sí misma, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde Amy le había plantado un beso antes de salir rápidamente de allí.


	4. La charla

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo la cuarta entrega de mi fic ^^**

**Por cierto, a partir del quinto capítulo la historia no será solamente contada desde el punto de vista de Amy. Ya que lo interesante **

**es lo que hay entre las dos, voy a ir mostrando también lo que experimenta Karma a lo largo de este viaje.**

**Os dejo con este capítulo en el que entra Shane a escena, ¡espero que sea de vuestro agrado!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: la charla**

—Sí, bueno… ahora he quedado con una amiga, ya sabes, cosas del corazón… pero quizás podríamos vernos después de que acabes el turno, ¿te parece?— Shane flirteaba con un camarero de la cafetería y ni se percató de que ya estaba ahí, parada a su lado.

—Shane… —digo con voz rota, para que me preste atención.

— ¡Oh, Amy! Amy, te presento a Jack, es camarero… a lo mejor nos vemos después— guiñándole un ojo al otro chico.

—Shane… —empiezo a hacer pucheros de forma bastante audible.

—O no, quizás podemos quedar otro día, ¿no Jack? Toma mi número —le tiende una servilleta con su número de móvil y su nombre garabateado en ella— no te olvides de llamarme. Y ahora, si me disculpas… tengo un asunto urgente que atender.

Shane me tira del brazo y me acompaña hasta una mesa en un lugar más reservado de la cafetería. Me deja sentada y trae de la barra dos bebidas y servilletas. Muchas servilletas. Le doy las gracias por la bebida y formo una pelota con las servilletas para secarme las falsas lágrimas de los ojos.

—Sabiendo que tenía que contarte algo importante, ¿por qué me traes aquí? No tienes más que distracciones… ¡ni me vas a hacer caso! ¡Lo veo! —refunfuño y pongo cara de niña chica.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa, eres adivina o qué? Si es así dime si el camarero buenorro al que le acabo de dar mi número me llama… anda, haz eso por mí, brujita…—me dice meloso— Además, a lo mejor encuentras algo interesante tú también. —concluye con cara de satisfacción.

—Aghh, ¡eres un caso! Te odio. —le espeto.

—Auch, eso duele… —me dice fingiendo molestia— ni tú te lo crees, guapa. Bueno, ¿qué querías contarme?

—Pues resulta que...

Le cuento toda la conversación que tuve hace un rato con Karma sin omitir detalle. Las palabras, los gestos... Él asiente varias veces mientras yo me dedico a mi monólogo y noto que pasa de estar disfrutando con mis desgracias a ponerse serio. Paro de hablar y le interrogo con la mirada. No me dice nada, solo me mira a los ojos. Muy quieto. Me pone los pelos de punta así que decido hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Y bien? No me has dicho nada desde que terminé de hablar y me estás dando mal rollo, ¿por qué no me dices alguna de tus boberías ya? Eso me dejaría más tranquila, al menos… —le digo mientras me muerdo el labio y miro al suelo.

De repente, Shane me coge la mano entre las suyas y le da palmas con cariño. Luego se decide a hablar.

—Cariño, creo que Karma está confusa. Un poco como tú al principio de todo, de hecho. Pero también es cierto que mal me parece que está en una fase de negación. Reprime lo que siente y se escuda en Liam. No le va a ser tan fácil asumirlo, créeme.

—Pero, bueno, al menos no soy yo la que se inventa las cosas y se imagina que es recíproco y que viviremos nuestro amor… y esta vez, ¡de verdad! —empiezo a divagar.

—Ehhh, para el carro. No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, que sólo tenemos tu versión de los hechos… y sinceramente, no quiero que te ilusiones y que te estampes. No quiero que mueras, me caes bien. Siempre he querido tener una amiga lesbiana y… ¡Ayy! —grita mi amigo—no me pegues, ¡salvaje!

—Eso te pasa por hacerme ilusiones…

—Dios, ¿no has oído lo que te acabo de decir? Amy, no te voy a mentir, auguro una tormenta de las buenas. Ni Karma, ni Liam, ni tú saldréis inmaculados. Vas a tener que ser fuerte y aguantar lo que te caiga encima si las cosas no salen como te gustaría…

— ¡Nada ha salido como me gustaría! —Dije interrumpiendo— Hace nada éramos Karma y yo, mejores amigas hasta el fin de los tiempos y era feliz en mi ignorancia. Y ahora está Karma, con sus propias dudas y miedos, y estoy yo también con lo mío… y lo que queda de nosotras está diluyéndose poco a poco... —digo casi al borde de las lágrimas. —Quiero acabar con esta sensación, me está matando…

—Amy, escucha… puede que todo salga bien. ¿Por qué no arriesgas y se lo cuentas? A lo mejor eso hace que se abre a ti con más facilidad… —poniendo cara de pícaro con esa última frase y haciendo el archiconocido gesto de Sharon Stone en _Instinto Básico._

—Estás salido. Te voy a dejar aquí con el camarero y voy a ir a mi casa a consultarle a la almohada… —le digo entre carcajadas. — Seguro que es mejor consejera que tú.

—Ni queriendo, chica. Pero gracias por apiadarte de esta pobre alma en desgracia. Mañana te llamo para que me cuentes qué decisión has tomado.

—Vale, pásalo bien. Capullo. —abrazo a Shane con fuerza y me voy a mi casa con Karma aún en la cabeza.

* * *

**chio77jvqr: Amy es, desde luego, la más intuitiva y coherente con sus sentimientos de las dos. Pero va a sufrir un poquito, no todo es un camino de rosas. ¡Gracias por tu review! **

**¡Los comentarios me hacen feliz! Quiero saber lo que pensáis de esta historia. Ánimo, que no muerdo (lo juro) :P**


	5. El enfado

**¡Ya está aquí el quinto! Y esta vez, con Karma como protagonista y narradora. **

**¡A leer se dijo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El enfado.**

**Karma:**

Llevo horas repasando mentalmente los sucesos que se han ido desarrollando en estos dos últimos días. El fallido trío con Amy y Liam fue algo que me superó en todos los sentidos… Primero, por el beso con Amy y segundo, por el de Amy y Liam. Besar a Amy fue tierno y dulce, fue todo lo que siempre quise de un beso pero, fue con mi mejor amiga y yo a quién quiero besar así es a Liam. El chico me gusta muchísimo, demasiado, pero no sé cómo interpretar esa sensación que experimenté al besar a mi amiga… el cosquilleo subiendo por la columna vertebral, el corazón desbocado, el vello erizado… quizás me pilló desprevenida o Amy es muy buena besando, quién sabe.

"Tengo que hacer algo para quitarme esto de encima porque no puedo dejar de pensar que no es lo correcto, no es lo que quiero ni lo que estoy buscando… ¿no? Es decir, yo quiero estar con él y ahora que sé que sus sentimientos son recíprocos, aún más —pienso"

Unas horas antes

_Bip, bip. Bip, bip._

Es un whatsapp de Liam.

_"__Hola, Karma. No sé qué te hice o te hicimos para que salieras corriendo anoche sin decir palabras. No dejo de pensar en ello, ojalá te hubieras quedado. Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos y poder besarte durante largo tiempo. Siento algo muy fuerte por ti, no lo dudes. Avísame si quieres hablar de ello. Besos, Liam."_

El mensaje me toca la fibra sensible y me decido a contestarle algo muy escueto, pero directo.

_"__Hola, Liam. Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa ahora. Mis padres no están así que podremos hablar tranquilamente."_

Rápidamente obtengo una respuesta.

_"__Hecho, en un par de horas me tienes ahí."_

* * *

El timbre de mi casa me sobresalta y voy hacia la puerta. Es Liam. Abro y le digo que pase hacia el salón. Respiro hondo varias veces y voy tras él. Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás y nos quedamos largo rato callados, sin saber cómo empezar la conversación. Pero entonces…

— ¿Es que voy a tener que llamar a Amy para que rompa el hielo de nuevo? — dice riéndose tranquilamente. Yo me altero en seguida y él lo nota. —Karma, ¿estás bien? ¿He dicho algo que no debiera? — me pregunta consternado.

—No, no… qué va. Sólo me distraje un momento, lo siento. Y no, no hace falta que venga Amy.

—Vale… pues, ¿por qué te fuiste?

—Wow… directo al grano, ¿eh?—digo con una risita nerviosa.

—Sí, bueno… no he venido para perder el tiempo, quiero que me cuentes qué es lo que se te pasó por la cabeza.

—Yo… supongo que me asusté. Y… verte besando a Amy me afectó más de lo que creía.

— ¡Sabía que no era buena idea que siguiésemos adelante con lo del trío!— exclamó. —No quiero romper lo que tengáis entre las dos, a pesar de lo que sienta por ti… no soy un mal tío, no voy a ser de esa clase.

—No lo has entendido, me afectó porque… sentí celos de Amy, quería que me besaras a mí y no a ella.

—Pero, entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que también sientes algo por mí?— pregunta esperanzado.

— ¡Pues claro! ¿Por qué seguiría adelante con todo esto si no sintiese nada? —inquiero.

— ¿Y qué pasa con tu novia? ¿Sabe ella de tus sentimientos hacia otra persona, para más inri, un tío?

—Ya sabes, Amy y yo tenemos una relación muy libre… —miento sobre mi falso noviazgo— además, no estamos pasando por un buen momento y buscamos cosas nuevas que vuelvan a encender la chispa entre las dos— vuelvo a mentir. "Ay, espero que esté sonando convincente"— resuena mi voz dentro de mi cabeza.

—Ahh, vale… si tú lo dices, pero no sé qué va a hacer que ustedes se enamoren más la una de la otra si empiezas a verte con otra persona—dice, obviamente y con toda la razón del mundo, sin creerse de la misa la mitad.

—Mira, Liam, el caso es que nosotras… —pienso un rato lo que voy a decir a continuación— nosotras vamos a tomarnos un tiempo, ya sabes, una especie de paréntesis en nuestra relación. El típico caso de alejarnos para sopesar si íbamos o no en la buena dirección como pareja.

— ¿Quieres decir que estarás conmigo mientras no estés con ella y cuándo vuelvas con Amy me dejarás tirado? Eso no suena nada bien…

— ¡Liam! ¡Ni siquiera sé si voy a volver con ella! No sé qué es lo que siento por Amy… —digo esto dándome que cuenta que la última frase es la única verdad que he dicho desde hace un buen tiempo. — De verdad que no lo sé, todo está confuso entre nosotras…

—Karma, te voy a ser sincero… no quiero mezclarme en un triángulo amoroso, no quiero ser "ese tío" nunca más, así que si no cortas oficialmente con tu novia… ¡tú y yo nunca tendremos nada!— sentencia seriamente.

—Pero…

—De peros nada, no puedo creer que seas así de egoísta… quieres que ambos estemos pululando a tu alrededor, como si fuésemos satélites y tú un gran planeta. ¡Pues no! Me niego a hacer daño a una chica que no me ha hecho nada y me niego, sobre todo, a no hacerme daño a mí mismo… aunque eso suponga no estar contigo jamás, a menos que cambies de opinión y hagas lo que sabes que es correcto. —dice Liam bastante enfadado.

—Liam…yo…

—Me voy, Karma. Si cambias de parecer, me avisas. Estaré encantado de empezar algo contigo aunque ahora esté visiblemente cabreado con toda esta situación. Te viene grande… nos viene grande a los tres.

Liam se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la entrada de mi casa. Mientras abre la puerta mira hacia atrás y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Yo agacho la cabeza y él resopla. A continuación se marcha dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

_"Amy, ¿puedes venir mañana a mi casa? Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, besos."_

Espero que se tome bien lo que le tengo que decir… —digo suspirando en voz alta.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ^^ **

**Los comentarios son bienvenidos, si queréis decir algo (lo que sea) podéis dejarlo en reviews, estaré encantada de ver lo que pensáis de la historia y de cómo se desarrolla... así me ayudáis a mejorar :)**

**Nota sobre Liam:**** voy a hacer que Liam no sea tan "capullo" como en la serie, que sea un pelín más maduro ;)**


	6. La decisión

**Capítulo 6: La decisión**

**Amy:**

Me despierto temprano y de buen humor. La charla de ayer con Shane me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra forma y siento que puedo contarle lo que siento a Karma. Estoy segura de mis sentimientos y también de los de ella, llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigas y su lenguaje corporal, su manera de expresarse la delata. "Sé que siente algo por mí, lo noto". —me digo a mí misma cargada de confianza.

Mi móvil suena, veo en la pantalla que se trata de Shane. Probablemente quiera saber qué es lo que he decidido hacer respecto a Karma.

—Buenos días, mi joven y sexy Ellen. ¿Cómo has despertado?— dice Shane con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Bien, aunque no también como tú por lo que puedo notar… hey, ¿por qué Ellen?— pregunto curiosa a mi amigo.

—No sé, de las dos… Karma es más Portia. Así que por eliminación, tú eres Ellen.

—Las comparaciones son odiosas… ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?— digo con falsa molestia, disimulando las risas.

—Bueeeeeno, no te me enfades. ¿Acaso no quieres saber cómo me fue anoche?

—¿En serio? Creía que me llamabas para enterarte de cuál es mi decisión respecto a decirle lo que siento a Karma. —respondo sin esconder mi decepción.

—¡Claro que sí, tontita! ¿De veras crees que te iba a dar los detalles de la fabulosa noche que pasé con Jack, el Adonis moderno de abdominales de acero y labios de seda?— dice Shane.

—Oh, por todos los dioses… ¡Eres realmente insufrible! Y cuando te lo propones, muy cursi y empalagoso. —le recrimino.

—Está bien, pero si tú lo hubieras tenido entre tus brazos anoche tampoco escatimarías al elogiar cada uno de sus innumerables atributos y virtudes…

—Ok, tuviste una noche de sexo loca y desenfrenada con el macizo del bar. Lo he pillado. —digo empezando a hartarme.

—Vale, chica. No te pongas nerviosita— dice entre carcajadas— ¿Qué es lo que has decidido? ¿Se encuentra tu mente más despejada y has encontrado la panacea en medio de tanto pensamiento que gira en torno a Karma?

—Ja, ja… te encuentro muy sarcástico hoy, ¿de verdad que lo quieres saber? A mí me da que no… mira, Shane, que me voy… te cuelgo, ahí te quedas —digo echándome un farol.

—¡NO! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que uno tiene que suplicar para que lo tengan al corriente? Eres una lesbiana mala, Amy Raudenfeld. Cuéntamelo YA, estoy ansioso… —dice haciendo una interpretación magnífica que le haría ganar un Oscar.

—Muy bien, así me gusta… tengo toda tu atención. Verás, voy a decirle directamente lo que siento por ella. Creo que tienes razón en lo que me dijiste ayer, quizás si me sincero con ella puede que me abra su corazón. Sé que puedo perder a mi mejor amiga en el intento, pero vale la pena porque puedo conseguir una novia. Y, además, estoy bastante segura de que siente lo mismo por mí. —digo del tirón.

—Wow, eres una intensa. Pero, te respeto. Y eres muy valiente al decidir contárselo, si no la espera podría ser una tortura para ti. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, yo también creo en que lo que siente Karma por ti es genuino aunque ésta no lo vea claro del todo. Pase lo que pase, te apoyo y sabes que me tienes aquí para cualquier cosa.

—Ya… eres un gran apoyo, créeme. —le digo con sinceridad.

—Nadie mejor que yo para entender exactamente cómo te sientes.

—¡Tú lo has dicho!

—¿Y cuándo se lo dirás exactamente? —inquiere.

—Pues en cuanto deje de hablar contigo voy hacia su casa, anoche me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que tenía algo importante que decirme. Pero lo vi nada más despertarme…

—Pues, ¿¡a qué estás esperando!?—Me interrumpe— cuelga y sal volando hacia la casa de tu Portia.

—Basta ya con la bromita, Shane… —digo mientras ruedo los ojos.

—Te puedo ver ahora mismo rodando los ojos, eres tan transparente… ¡qué vueles he dicho! Ya me contarás qué tal fue todo… un beso, y ¡sé fuerte! — me dice con ánimo.

—Vaaaaale, ya me voy. Un beso, esta noche te digo algo. — me despido del chico y cuelgo.

"Transparente, ¿eh?— pienso— no para todo el mundo por lo que se ve…"

Estoy de camino a casa de mi mejor amiga y no paro de darle vueltas al discurso que me he preparado. Me sé tan bien lo que voy a decir que temo que pueda quedar demasiado antinatural. Noto que los nervios empiezan a hacer acto de presencia pero me obligo a reprimirlos porque, de lo contrario, no voy a ser capaz de decirle a Karma todo lo que siento por ella. Toco el timbre y en seguida la puerta se abre. Noto que ella se abalanza ella sobre mí y no le hago ascos a abrazarla. Es más, diría que la mantuve fuertemente entre mi abrazo durante largo rato hasta que ella se quejó entre risas de que no podía respirar.

—Perdona…— dije sonrojada— no era mi intención.

—Lo sé, tontita. —Dice riendo— Creía que no vendrías, me alegro de verte —dice mientras me coge de la mano y me dirige hacia su cuarto. —Tengo algo muy importante que debo contarte, espero que no flipes demasiado, estoy ansiosa por contarte…

—¡Qué bueno! A decir verdad, yo también quería decirte algo importante…

—¿De veras? ¿Quieres empezar tú? — me pregunta con amabilidad mientras me indica que me siente al borde de su cama.

—No, no, por favor… empieza tú, ya que me habías avisado antes. —digo cediéndole la palabra.

—Pues ahí va… —toma aire durante unos segundos y suelta— ¡Liam Booker siente algo fuerte por mí! —exclama con entusiasmo.

—Ah… qué bien —digo neutral— Me alegro por ti, Karma. De verdad. "Esto no me gusta" —pienso.

—¿Verdad? —Exclama inocentemente— Lo que pasa, es que no podemos empezar nada porque ya tengo pareja.

—¿Quién? —digo asustada.

—¿Quién va a ser?— dice entre carcajadas— ¡Pues tú, tontita!

—Ah, es verdad… cierto. Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que me quieres decir?

—¿No es obvio?— y al decir esto mi mundo empezó a hacerse añicos, mi corazón latía fuertemente en mi pecho, tanto que casi dolía, y la sangre se concentraba con tanta rapidez en mi cabeza que notaba que estaba a punto de desmayarme. —Tenemos que cortar. — Sentencia mi amiga.

Y justo en ese momento, perdí el conocimiento.


	7. Echarse atrás

**Capítulo 7: Echarse atrás**

**Amy:**

—Amy, Amy... joder, ¡Amy despierta!— escucho una voz a lo lejos, un pitido anula mis sentidos a la vez que mi cuerpo es zarandeado. Noto un fuerte golpe en la cara y vuelvo a la realidad poco a poco.

—Eso dolió, imbécil— gruño.

—¡Ay, Amy! Menos mal que te recuperaste. Te desmayaste y no sabía qué hacer.

—Llamar a alguien hubiese estado bien, te quedaste a gusto usando todos los clichés sobre desmayos conmigo, ¿no?—digo frotándome la mejilla dolorida.

—Lo siento, me asusté y me quedé en blanco. —Dice mi amiga un poco más calmada— ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto!— me reprime repentinamente.

—Claro, es que me encanta fingir desmayos para preocuparte y recibir bofetadas— digo sarcásticamente.

—Pero, ¿ qué te ocurrió para que te pasara esto? Hablábamos tan tranquilas y de repente 'puf' te desvaneciste... ¿Estás enferma acaso?— dice con evidente preocupación a la vez que me toca la frente para comprobar mi temperatura.

—No, no... — Digo intentando formar una excusa convincente en mi cabeza. — Esta mañana no desayuné.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre? No lo vuelvas a hacer... No quiero que le pase nada a mi mejor amiga en el mundo mundial— dice mimosa y acto seguido me besa la mejilla colorada con ternura.

El tiempo se para de repente y el espacio se distorsiona, solo estamos ella y yo, juntas en medio de la nada. Sus suaves labios sobre mi mejilla hacen que la sangre me hierva con celeridad y se acumula en toda mi cara haciendo que me ruborice visiblemente. Un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo y el vello se me pone de punta, esta sensación me resulta embriagante y en seguida pienso que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Entonces Karma rompe el beso y se separa lentamente, el tiempo y el espacio vuelven a ordenarse y la agradable sensación se va disolviendo poco a poco dejando tras de sí una estela imborrable. Estoy locamente enamorada de mi mejor amiga y, como me dijo Shane, no va a serme nada fácil lidiar con todo esto.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta la morena inocentemente, como si el roce de sus labios fuese el mejor medicamento que haya existido jamás, (cosa que, en este momento, podría ser totalmente cierto).

—Sí, gracias—digo sonrojándome una vez más.

El silencio nos acoge a las dos en su seno, uno tranquilo y agradable... las dos sonreímos como tontas. Karma me mira fijamente a los ojos y luego va bajando lentamente hacia mis labios. Después vuelve a alzar su vista hacia mi mirada… -yo en esos segundos no había ni parpadeado- y entonces sale de su trance, carraspea un par de veces con fuerza y se fuerza a sí misma a mirar hacia otro lado. Ella se deja caer es su cama y yo me tumbo a su lado, muy cerca y de costado, mirándola largamente hasta que decide hablar de nuevo.

—Debemos cortar oficialmente, dejaré que pase el tiempo entre nuestra ruptura y el comienzo de algo serio con Liam para que no sea tan repentino a los ojos del instituto. — Dice de nuevo muy a mi pesar, mirando al techo de su cuarto, siempre evitando mi mirada.

—Y, ¿por qué se supone que vamos a cortar? Estamos bien, somos las reinas del baile y populares como querías, para los demás estamos muy enamoradas, somos la pareja ideal... —empiezo a divagar. —No creo que se vayan a creer cualquier cosa— digo en un desesperado esfuerzo de ganar tiempo para ver si consigo alargar nuestro falso romance.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Ya se me ocurrirá algo, seguro. —Dice ella convencida.

—¿No crees que será un poco raro que pases de estar conmigo a estar con él?— pregunto.

—No, que va. Podría decir que soy bisexual en todo caso y solo si alguien me pide explicaciones respecto a mi sexualidad. Pero yo sé bien lo que me gusta…—noto un deje de duda en su tono de voz— Lo nuestro no es nada más que una pantomima.

Encajo el golpe lo mejor que puedo, intentando con todas mis fuerzas que no se notara que me estaba matando por dentro, al fin y al cabo Karma no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira. Quien no estaba siendo del todo sincera era yo. Entonces me acuerdo de mi verdadero propósito.

—Karma, yo...—mi voz suena débil y delata mi nerviosismo. Ella, creyendo que me estaba poniendo en una posición delicada, sale a mi rescate cortando de cuajo mi discurso.

—Amy, no te preocupes por eso. No es que como si nos fueran a comer vivas... somos adolescentes, podemos amar a cualquiera y ser amados por cualquiera. Estamos en esa fase de experimentación de todo adolescente. No nos harán daño, te lo prometo. En cuanto sepan de lo mío con Liam dejarán de hablar sobre nosotras y todo habrá acabado para siempre.

Después de escucharla hablar no reuní el valor suficiente para declararme, de contarle todo lo que siento por ella desde la primera vez que nos besamos. Se la veía tan ilusionada por lo suyo con Liam… De pasar página y tener lo que siempre había deseado. Simplemente no pude. Siempre he antepuesto su felicidad a la mía, porque verla a ella alegre era suficiente para mí. Así que decido no contarle nada. Porque a pesar de que notaba ciertos cambios en su actitud cuando nuestros cuerpos se aproximaban era demasiado el miedo a su rechazo, a haberlo malinterpretado todo. Y siendo sincera, prefiero tenerla feliz y a mi lado como amiga que fuera de mi vida por mi culpa.

—Tranquila, haremos todo lo que tú decidas. Todo saldrá bien, siempre sabemos lidiar bien con las adversidades, ¿no? Juntas hasta el final, ¿vale?— digo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes? Te quiero muchísimo, Amy…— dice mientras se enjuga una lagrimita.

Acto seguido se vuelve hacia mí y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho. Se acurruca junto a mí, como hemos hecho miles de veces con anterioridad, pero desde hace no tanto yo no vivo estos gestos de la misma forma que antes. Para mí estaban cargados emocionalmente, eran amor y rechazo, alegría y tristeza. Ahora la que reprime las lágrimas soy yo. —"Últimamente no hago otra cosa"—me digo a mí misma dejando escapar un suspiro.

Para bien o para mal, y por mucho que me doliera en el alma, había cambiado mi propósito inicial y así lo mantendría. La decisión ha sido tomada. Ayudaré a mi amiga en la transición y estaré allí por ella para lo que sea, incluso si es para pedirme consejo por algo que tenga que ver con Liam. Karma jamás sabrá por mí que yo siento algo por ella más allá de una amistad.


	8. Desde Austin con amor

**Ya estoy aquí con el octavo cap de mi fic. Creo que a partir de ahora no voy a poder actualizar mucho (exámenes y eso, duh). Haré lo que pueda :)**

**¡Gracias por leerme! Y por los favs y follows también, se agradecen mucho**

**Si gusta, comenten y si no... ¡también!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Desde Austin con ****_amor_**

Llego a mi casa después de pasar casi todo el día con Karma. Me siento exhausta, tanto física como psíquicamente. Fingir una relación lésbica con mi mejor amiga no ha sido nada fácil. Ha sido agotador, apabullante, desastroso... un completo error, pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que nos convertimos en las mejores amigas que somos ahora. Me pregunto si mis sentimientos hacia ella se hubiesen desarrollado igualmente con el paso del tiempo si no hubiéramos empezado esta farsa, si nuestro primer beso simplemente aceleró algo inevitable. Quizás siempre he albergado estos sentimientos y han estado latentes hasta ahora.

Subo a mi habitación y me quito la ropa que llevo puesta porque me huele a ella, me doy una ducha rápida, me pongo mi pijama y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre mi cama boca abajo. Me quedo un buen rato en esta posición, prácticamente hasta que tengo que darme la vuelta para poder respirar. No puedo dejar de pensar que haga lo que haga, decida lo que decida respecto a Karma me va a pasar factura... simplemente no puedo pensar que algo bueno vaya a salir de todo esto, a pesar de que tenga la certeza de que estamos hechas la una para la otra. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará mi amiga en darse cuenta?, ¿debería ayudarla a ver las cosas con claridad o lo estropearía todo más?

En cualquier caso, cojo el teléfono móvil y deslizo el dedo por la pantalla hasta que encuentro el número de Shane. Marco y espero a que el moreno responda mi llamada.

—Hola, querida. ¿Cómo te fue con tu novia-no-novia?—me pregunta con su característico entusiasmo.

—Quiere que cortemos —musito.

—¡No puede ser! Pero, ¿por qué ahora?

—Bueno, al parecer lo suyo con Liam es bastante intenso. Ella siente algo por él y es recíproco.

—¡Pero en vuestro caso también lo es! —exclama.

—Ya, puede que tú y sobre todo yo hayamos notado que hay algo más, pero Karma no parece darse cuenta...

—Ya te dije que no iba a ser fácil para ninguno.

—¿Ninguno? —pregunto extrañada.

—Estoy incluyendo a Liam en el paquete, si Karma se termina por dar cuenta de que siente algo por ti y en ese momento está con mi mejor amigo le romperá el corazón. Él se implica mucho emocionalmente, aunque no lo parezca.

—Todo esto de fingir que somos pareja, para conseguir la popularidad y el chico se nos ha ido de las manos…

—Tendrás que ir con cuidado, no querrás perder a tu chica por el camino... y tampoco quiero que Liam sufra, no te voy a mentir. Es mi amigo y le aprecio mucho —dice Shane con sinceridad.

—Lo entiendo, pero tienes que comprender que si veo que puedo tener una oportunidad con Karma voy a ir a saco, tengo que ser egoísta —digo con seguridad.

—Ya…—dice el chico apesadumbrado— Que complicado todo, ¿no? Enamorarte de tu mejor amigo... se puede convertir en lo mejor y lo peor que te haya pasado —reflexiona, casi puedo notar como desvía su mirada hacia el cielo a la vez que suspira.

—¿A ti también te ha pasado? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—¡Buff! Cielo, es algo casi inevitable en la vida de cualquier adolescente... sean hetero o gay. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

—Supongo que sí —digo sonriendo— ¿Te colgaste de alguien del instituto? —pregunto con cautela.

—Algo así, fue hace mucho tiempo... —dice con gesto sombrío— Discúlpame, Amy, pero no me apetece mucho hablar de eso.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo —digo honestamente.

—Y, entonces... ¿qué vas a hacer? —dice, cambiando de tema.

—Vamos a cortar. Cuando pase un tiempo prudencial, su relación con Liam será pública. Le dije que estaría con ella para apoyarla, no quiero perderla como amiga —digo con resignación.

—Sabes... deberías intentar salir con alguien mientras ella está con Liam. Así te descubres mejor a ti misma y quizás Karma se dé cuenta de con quién debería estar realmente.

—No lo sé... tienes razón y quizás me venga bien, pero de alguna manera siento que así estaría traicionando a Karma y lo que siento por ella. No me gustaría, la verdad.

—Bueno, nunca digas de esta agua no beberé. No sabes lo que te depara el futuro y tú también mereces vivir experiencias y ser feliz, no que todo tu mundo gire en torno a ella.

—Ella es mi mundo —le digo interrumpiéndolo.

—Mira, Amy... míralo de este modo, mientras ella disfruta con Liam, ¿tú qué? A sufrir como un cachorrillo abandonado... no me parece justo. Podrías probar cosas.

—¿Cómo aquella vez que me llevaste por primera vez al bar gay o cuando me hiciste un perfil en una web de citas y la cagué demasiado con aquella chica tan mona?

—Bueno, es que te pusiste muy intensa. Pero, ¡ves! La chica te parece mona, todavía hay esperanza para ti —dice dramáticamente— basta de tanto Karma, Karma esto, Karma lo otro... —dice imitando mi tono de voz.

—¡Shane! Eres un idiota —digo enfurruñada.

—Ay, no te molestes. Sabes que me quieres igualmente. Te dejo tengo que hacer cositas, ¡un beso amiga!

—Adiós, tonto —digo entre risas.

Cuelgo y dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche. Cojo el mando de la tele y la enciendo.

—Vaya, ya han estrenado la nueva temporada de '_Orange Is The New Black'_ en Netflix. Algo bueno tenía que pasarme hoy... —digo en voz alta.

Acto seguido, me acurruco en mi cama y me dispongo a ver la serie.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí, una tercera persona ha sido partícipe de toda la conversación sin que los principales implicados lo supieran...

"—Vaya, vaya hermanita... Así que tu "novia" y tú vais a cortar. Sabía que todo era más falso que el bolso de Gucci que le vi a la capitana de las animadoras el otro día. Te vas a cagar, Amy. Te voy a tener comiendo de mi mano hasta que te largues a una comuna hippie o algo así"—piensa Lauren, a la vez que apaga la grabadora del móvil y se va triunfante hacia su cuarto.

* * *

**TA-CHÁAN...**

**... y la hermanastra de Amy entra a escena.**

**El título del cap hace referencia al también el título de una de las novelas de las que es protagonista el agente 007 (Desde Rusia con amor) y cómo todos y todas sabréis es un espía. La palabra 'amor' está en cursiva para enfatizar las verdaderas intenciones que tiene Lauren para con Amy y su pequeño gran secreto.**

**Es un guiño muy tonto, no sabía qué título ponerle al capítulo. Je.**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. La ruptura

**Capítulo 9: La ruptura**

**Karma:**

Hoy es el día en el que Amy y yo vamos a hacer pública nuestra ruptura. Estoy nerviosa y asustada a partes iguales, no sé cómo reaccionarán mis padres que estaban entusiasmados con tener a Amy de nuera o nuestros compañeros del instituto, todos sabemos cómo pueden llegar a ser los adolescentes. No es que me importe demasiado, pero si les da por meterse con Amy, Liam o conmigo tendremos un problema. Si todo va según lo previsto todo irá sobre ruedas, nada anormal dentro de la loca vida de una chica de 17 años.

Amy y yo hemos venido a clase separadas, es parte del plan que tenemos montado para ir dando pistas sobre nuestra ruptura. Me la encuentro en el hall del instituto mirando unos carteles en el tablón de anuncios. Me aseguro de que nadie nos ve y rodeo su cintura con mis brazos.

—¿¡Karma!? ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? No se van a creer nada si sigues actuando como si lo nuestro fuera real… —dice la rubia en tono recriminador.

—Tranquila— digo apoyando mi mentón en su hombro— ¿Estás lista para afrontar nuestra dolorosa y dramática ruptura oficial? —le digo intentando aliviar su leve molestia.

—Sí, supongo…— dice ella bajando la vista al suelo.

—Vale, te veo luego donde el Tumblr de la escuela. —Beso su mejilla y me voy.

Salgo corriendo por las escaleras principales y voy hacia el sitio donde sé con seguridad que estará Liam, el estudio donde crea sus esculturas metálicas. El corazón me va a mil, me da la sensación que se me va a salir del pecho. No puedo esperar ni un segundo más para contarle al rubio que Amy y yo vamos a hacer oficial nuestra ruptura hoy. "Se va a quedar patidifuso, ¡ya lo creo!"—pienso sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se forme en mi rostro.

—¡Liam! —grito su nombre para que suene mi voz por encima del ruido de las herramientas que utiliza el chico.

—Hola, Karma. ¿Qué haces aquí? —dice él, mientras se quita la visera que le protege de las chispas que suelta el metal al ser soldado. No tiene puesta la camiseta, solo un delantal de cuero y las gotas de sudor caen sobre su torso desnudo dejándolo brillante. Sus músculos definidos marcan unos brazos que están llenos de limaduras de metal y grasa. Su pelo estaba revuelto y tenía las mejillas coloradas del calor sofocante que impregnaba el cuarto. Aún así, todo sudoroso y sucio, me parecía el chico más sexy sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ni me doy cuenta de que el tiempo pasa rápido mientras le hago un escáner mental.

—¡Karma! ¡Hey, despierta! ¿Te han absorbido el seso los aliens o qué? Deja de mirarme como una boba, me haces sentir un objeto de deseo.— dice él repentinamente, tapándose la desnudez que no le cubre el delantal con fingido pudor.

—¡Serás idiota! —le suelto entre risas— He venido a contarte algo importante.— Le digo poniendo mi cara más sensual y acercándome poco a poco a él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué se trata? —pregunta Liam con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pues, Amy y yo vamos a cortar. ¿No es lo que querías? —digo acercándome a sus labios.

—Bueno, puede sonar egoísta, pero sí… es lo que quería. Así no tendremos que escondernos, ni seré el tercero en discordia. Solo tú y yo. Y nadie más. —dice sellando su discurso con un beso largo y suave en los labios. "Dios, se siente tan bien"— pienso.

—Tú y yo. Y nadie más. —repito como una tonta.

—Y, ¿cómo ha sido todo?, ¿se lo ha tomado bien? Es decir, ¿le has contado el verdadero motivo por el que cortaste con ella? —pregunta.

—Ya te dije que estábamos atravesando una mala época como novias, queríamos cosas diferentes y no nos entendíamos como antes. Pero seguimos siendo amigas, al fin y al cabo ella me entiende más que nadie. Lo ha afrontado de manera muy adulta. —Le digo usando todo mi poder de convicción.

—Ya veo… suena genial, Amy parece una chica muy cabal y realista. Me alegro que no la pierdas como amiga, ustedes dos han sido muy especial la una para la otra… eso no se puede negar.

—Sí, ella es la mejor persona del mundo. Tengo muchísima suerte de tenerla a mi lado. —digo suspirando, sin poder evitar pensar en lo bien que se ha portado mi mejor amiga conmigo estos últimos meses. Ha tenido una paciencia infinita, debería estar cabreadísima y aún así sigue soportando mis locuras. "Es tan tierna"—pienso.

—Todo va a ir bien, ya verás. —Dice Liam interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—Claro, claro… seguro. —sonrío y le vuelvo a besar.

* * *

_Horas más tarde, después de las clases._

Me he reunido con Amy y la chica que lleva el Tumblr del instituto. Nos va a hacer una entrevista y a publicar un artículo sobre nuestra ruptura. No es que nos parezca del todo bien, pero al ser las reinas del baile todos lo que tenga que ver con nosotras va directamente a las redes sociales de la escuela. Ya que van a circular rumores, mejor decir la verdad nosotras mismas sin que les dé tiempo a chismorrear.

—Hola, chicas. ¿Es verdad que nuestra pareja favorita ha decidido romper su relación? —pregunta la entrevistadora.

Y ahí comienza todo. Mi preparado discurso sobre nuestra relación y el porqué de la ruptura sale de forma natural a pesar de habérmelo memorizado cual robot. Me explayo en detalles banales que es lo que a la gente le gusta. De vez en cuando miro hacia Amy para que participe más en la conversación o me eche un cable, pero solo acierta a responder con monosílabos o algún gesto con la cara. Desvía la mirada muchas veces y la chica del Tumblr la mira con recelo. En medio de la entrevista me interrumpe y le pregunta a mi mejor amiga si todo va bien, ella asiente enérgicamente y se disculpa diciendo que ha tenido una mala noche porque ha tenido que estudiar para una asignatura difícil. La entrevistadora se queda contenta con la respuesta pero a mí no me la cuela. Sé que le pasa algo así que cuando terminamos la abordo antes de que se me escape.

—Amy, ¿qué te pasa? Te he notado distraída ahí dentro, como ausente. —Le digo preocupada.

—Ah, no es nada. Mero cansancio —me dice con una sonrisa cargada de lo que parece ser tristeza—, de veras que no dormí nada bien, pero no fue por estudiar toda la noche.

—Sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿no? Si hay algo que te preocupa yo te puedo ayudar… como siempre he hecho. —Le digo con sinceridad.

—Ya lo sé, cielo, ya lo sé. —Dice sonriéndome— Ve con Liam, seguro que está esperándote al saber la gran noticia, el Tumblr recibe muchas visitas aunque no lo parezca. Y tras decir esto se da media vuelta y se aleja por el pasillo.

* * *

**Amy:**

Reprimo las ganas de llorar y me voy de allí sin mirar atrás. Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que evitar derrumbarme. Esto me duele más que nada en el mundo, pero se la ve tan feliz… y yo no voy a ser quién para destrozar su felicidad. Por un momento pensé que ella se daría cuenta, que realmente sentía algo por mí y que correría hacia mis brazos… fui una ingenua al creer que de repente abriría los ojos. A lo mejor Shane y yo hemos estado equivocados todo este tiempo. A lo mejor hemos malinterpretado todo desde el principio. "La gente enamorada distorsiona la realidad"—me digo a mí misma.

—Estúpida. No eres más que una estúpida, Amy Raudenfeld. —Digo en voz alta.

—No sabes cuánto, hermanita. —Escucho que dice Lauren con sorna detrás de mí.

—Lauren, ahora no. Por favor —le digo cortante—, no estoy de humor.

—Me da igual, me vas a escuchar quieras o no. Tu farsa con Karma ha ido demasiado lejos, es hora de que me las pagues por haberme humillado durante el curso.

—¿De qué farsa hablas? Lo nuestro _era_ real. —Miento intentando proteger una falsa relación que acaba de terminar.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Ya te gustaría, Amy… ya te gustaría. —Dice malévolamente— Deja que te muestre algo.

Acto seguido, Lauren saca el móvil y reproduce una grabación. Mi conversación con Shane de ayer.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —digo al borde de la histeria— ¡No tienes derecho!

—¡Tú no tienes derecho! Me has arrebatado la corona de reina y ahora te las voy a cobrar todas seguidas… ¿Qué crees que pensará la gente cuando se vean estafados por un par de idiotas irresponsables y egoístas? ¡Ah! Y me muero por verle la cara al inocente pichafloja de Liam cuando se entere de que todo ha sido para que Karma tenga la oportunidad de beneficiárselo… Y lo más importante, ¿qué dirá tu mejor amiga Karma cuando se dé cuenta de que estás hasta los huesos por ella? Oh sí, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Y tú, mi queridísima hermanastra —dice con sarcasmo—, vas a tener primero, segundo, pan y postre.

—Lauren…—digo tragando saliva, tengo la boca seca y el pánico me inunda y se apodera de mi cuerpo.

—Deberías verte, estás muerta de miedo. Se te nota a leguas. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de ser la _Queen Bee_ del instituto? —Pregunta sin esperar respuesta— Que tengo todos los números de teléfono de cada alumno de este instituto y que un difundido de whatsapp con cierto audio podría hacer añicos tu vida estudiantil. Tú decides. ¿Tienes algo mejor que darme a cambio de borrar el archivo o le doy al botón de enviar? —dice amenazante.

—¡Espera! No puedes hacerme esto, Lauren. No hemos empezado con buen pie, está claro… pero esto es una cabronada, no he hecho nada que lo merezca. Por favor, borra el archivo y haré lo que quieras. —Digo suplicante. —Me da igual que digas cualquier cosas sobre mí o que me uses para tu beneficio, pero borra eso y no metas a Karma, por favor te lo pido —digo sin poder contener el llanto.

—¿Karma? ¿Aún te importa esa? Eres más tonta de lo que creía… no dejes al descubierto tu punto más débil.

—¡Yo la amo! —grito sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo que Lauren de un bote en el sitio de la sorpresa— Y te juro que como le hagas algo a mi mejor amiga voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tu venganza esté realmente justificada —digo furiosa.

—Wow… quién lo diría, la tranquila y buena de Amy tiene carácter. Está bien… —dice levantando el móvil y tocando la pantalla— ¿ves? Ya he borrado el audio. Ahora, quiero ser la dama de honor principal en la boda de nuestros padres, me encargaré de todo y no rechistarás ante mis decisiones respecto a la ceremonia, te cambiarás de cuarto y me harás los deberes hasta el final de curso.

—¿Cómo sé que no tienes otra copia en otro sitio? —le digo desconfiada.

—Te doy mi palabra, ¿tengo yo la tuya? —dice tendiéndome la mano.

—Trato hecho. —le estrecho la mano a Lauren y sigo mi camino hacia mi casa asumiendo mi doble derrota de hoy.

* * *

**¡Noveno capítulo del fic, babies! Me he demorado un poco, así que pido disculpas de antemano. Espero que les guste mucho este capi, me ha encantado escribir la parte de Amy y Lauren (me flipan los malos, son lo mejorcito)**

**-Guest: me alegro que te resulte prometedora la historia. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando tus impresiones. ¡Se agradecen!**

**-Alexis Gray: ¡ay, que me sonrojo! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y el follow, espero que te siga fascinando lo que vaya escribiendo. ¡Saludos!**

**Gente, no sé cuándo volveré a escribir (la uni es la uni) pero espero que sigáis pasando de vez en cuando a echarle un vistazo al fic... si no lo retomo en este tiempo, estaré de vuelta a mitad del mes que entra (más o menos)**

**Besotes kármicos! **

**#VivaKarmy**


	10. Nuevas alianzas

**¿Oís eso? Es el sonido de las épicas teclas de mi portátil al ser pulsadas con brío mientras escribo esto, para todos ustedes y con amor.**

**Vale, me he flipado un poco. Hoy he terminado de estudiar antes de lo previsto y heme aquí con otro capítulo del fic. ¡A disfrutar!**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Nuevas alianzas**

**Amy:**

Han pasado ya un par de meses desde que Karma y yo "lo dejamos" y un par de semanas desde que empezó a salir oficialmente con Liam. He estado bastante apartada de ella en estos últimos días, parte porque Lauren me tiene esclavizada y parte porque no está ni un momento sola. Siempre va de la mano de su chico a todos lados y me hace sentir incómoda cuando estoy en su presencia. Ella ni se da cuenta, pero Liam no deja de intentar juntarnos con insistencia para que hablemos un rato, cosa que me hace sentir aún más molesta, así que los evito a los dos con cualquier excusa rápida. Únicamente hablo con Lauren (¡qué remedio!), Shane y Oliver. Me he hecho muy cercana a este último, la verdad es que es una buena persona y muy buen amigo, sé que está colado por mí… no se molesta en negarlo y que sea tan transparente y sincero con sus sentimientos me provoca cierta ternura, pero para nada creo que sienta algo romántico por él. Somos muy iguales y, además, sigo enamorada de Karma a pesar de todo.

Como todos estos días me dirijo hacia mi taquilla con movimientos automáticos, mi vida se ha convertido en una rutina aburrida y sofocante y yo en una persona totalmente triste y gris. Ya ni me enfado con Lauren cuando me hace hacer alguna cosa por ella o cuando se pone muy diva. La que estoy empezando a odiar menos, en contra de todo pronóstico, simplemente porque creo llegar a entender ese ansia de que tiene por ser el centro de todo y, aparte, que esté todo el día detrás de mí con alguna de sus peticiones me supone casi un alivio ya que me mantiene distraída y dejo de pensar en mis miserias, se podría decir que estoy hasta contenta de estar tan atareada.

—¡Amy! —Escucho la demandante voz de Lauren, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad— No olvides que esta tarde tenemos que ir juntas a la prueba de los vestidos, ya les han hecho los retoques y luego podemos ir a recoger la tarta de bodas, ¿qué te parece? —me dice con cierto entusiasmo.

—A lo del vestido no me queda otra, pero lo del pastel… ¿no puedes ir con tus amigas? —le pregunto haciendo pucheros.

—¿Qué amigas? —dice plana y seca, y en ese momento me pareció que estaba casi tan sola como yo.

—Esas que te acompañan siempre… —le dejo caer.

—Ah, bueno… es que ha pasado algo y… ¡qué más da! —Dice de repente— ¿me acompañas o no?

—Está bien, en realidad no tengo nada más importante que hacer…

—Genial, salimos después de comer. ¡Ve directa a casa y no te retrases! —se despide de mí y se va corriendo a abrazar y besar a su novio Johnny.

Doy un gran suspiro y apoyo mi frente contra la metálica y fría puerta de mi taquilla. Un par de suaves toques en mi hombro me sacan de mis pensamientos.

—¡Hola, Amy! ¿No estás cansada de estar detrás de Lauren todo el rato? Antes no eras así, ni por asomo…

—Hola, Oliver — sonrío con resignación ante el comentario de mi amigo—. Está todo bien, solo quería recordarme que tenemos unas cosas que hacer juntas esta tarde.

—Oh, vaya… —dice triste— y yo que te quería invitar a merendar a un sitio muy chulo al que fui el otro día. Tienen un café buenísimo, ¡y tartas! Y ponen una música de fondo que te encantaría, es totalmente tu estilo… —dice dejándose llevar por su alegría característica.

—Oliver, la verdad es que suena genial… pero esta tarde me viene fatal, ya sabes. Mi madre se casa dentro de nada y tenemos que tenerlo todo bien atado ya. —Digo sinceramente apenada, me apetecía dar una vuelta por ahí y conocer algo nuevo. —Pero podemos dejarlo para más tarde si es que aún quieres…

—Claro, claro… ¡por supuesto! Te veo en la boda, entonces, seguro que estarás guapísima. —Dice Oliver sonrojándose, me da un rápido y suave beso en la mejilla y se va junto a un par de chicos que le hacen gestos románticos, imitándonos, solo para incomodarlo.

—La boda…—suspiro. No solo va a estar Oliver, al cual he invitado yo, también van a estar Shane, Liam y, por supuesto, Karma. Sigue siendo mi amiga y ya estaba invitada desde hacía tiempo, así que iba a tener que soportar ver cómo bailaba una canción lenta con Liam en el centro de la pista de baile. "Estupendo, todo va de puta madre"—pienso.

Me dejo caer contra la taquilla y miro al horizonte. Allí están Karma y Liam, que al parecer, han visto toda la escena con Oliver desde lejos porque Karma me levanta sus pulgares en un gesto de aprobación mientras me sonríe de forma espectacular y Liam se lleva el índice a la sien como queriendo decir que la morena está como un cencerro. "—Claro, Liam de verdad piensa que soy lesbiana, dadas las circunstancias, pero Karma no tiene ni idea. Ella sigue pensando que me van los chicos "—pienso. No puedo evitar reírme ante la alocada situación, les devuelvo el saludo y salgo del área. Nada peculiar ha pasado desde que el instituto sabe que Karma y yo cortamos y que ésta sale con Liam, salvo por Oliver… que está más predispuesto que nunca a demostrarme lo que siente por mí, ya que se cree que sin Karma de por medio y viendo que ella sale ahora con un chico la situación podría ser igual conmigo y así podría tener una oportunidad. Yo le doy calabazas todo el rato, pero el chico es muy persistente (sin llegar a ser pesado) y no se rinde fácilmente. Asisto a las clases sin muchas ganas y nada más acabar voy derecha a casa como me pidió Lauren.

* * *

Lauren y yo estamos esperando a la modista para que nos entregue los vestidos que vamos a llevar como damas de honor. La verdad es que Lauren tiene buen gusto, los vestidos son en tonos malva a juego aunque no son totalmente iguales, el corte del vestido es diferente y así nos aseguramos de que cada una se sienta cómoda dentro de su propio estilo. Cuando llega la dependienta pasamos a un probador enorme donde nos desvestimos y nos los probamos delante de las costureras que esperan sentadas con alfileres por si tienen que subir algún vuelto o arreglar cualquier cosa en el último momento. Tengo que reconocer que el mío me queda estupendamente, verme tan increíble en el espejo me da un subidón de ego y no puedo evitar mirarme desde todos los ángulos. En una de éstas veo que Lauren anda en problemas con su vestido ya que no le entra bien.

—No puede ser, no… joder, ¡no! —Dice mi hermanastra totalmente colorada de la ira— ¡Con todo lo que he hecho para que me quepa el vestido! ¡Mierda! —Da un grito de frustración y se va del probador hacia el baño con el vestido aún por abrochar. Las costureras hacen el amago de ir tras ella pero las detengo —Tranquilas, —les digo— a veces le dan unos berrinches de cuidado —dije no sin cierta preocupación ante la tardanza de Lauren, así que finalmente soy yo la que se adentra en el baño.

—Lauren, ¿qué te pasa? —digo desde detrás de la puerta. —Ábreme, anda.

El llanto comienza a ser más notorio y se escucha cómo mi hermanastra zarandea su bolso en busca de algo. Un sonido parecido a bolitas rebotando por la cerámica del lavamanos seguido de varios improperios es lo que oigo después.

—¡Mierda, mis pastillas!

Entonces ato cabos y me temo lo peor. Abro la puerta de un empujón y veo a Lauren, a medio vestir, intentando salvar algunas de las píldoras que se han colado por el bajante.

—¿¡Qué estás tomando!? Deja esas pastillas, Lauren. ¡Si te has metido alguna en la boca, escúpela!—digo con firmeza.

Lauren se saca de la boca las pastillas que y se deja caer en el suelo del baño. Se encoge y entierra su cabeza entre las rodillas. Poco después rompe a llorar. Cojo el bote que sigue tirado sobre el mármol de la encimera y miro la inscripción. "Laxantes" —leo para mis adentros.

—Lauren, ¿cómo has conseguido esto? ¿En qué estabas pensando? —inquiero. Como veo que no se calma, me siento junto a ella y paso mi brazo sobre sus hombros. —¿Qué está pasando? Cuéntamelo, por favor. Puedes confiar en mí. —Le digo con suavidad.

Entonces Lauren se apacigua y solo solloza un poco. Respira hondo un par de veces y empieza a contarme.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por mis amigas? Descubrieron que tomaba laxantes para adelgazar, no estaban de acuerdo con la razón por la que lo hacía y poco a poco se fueron alejando de mí.

—Y, ¿por qué lo haces?

—Mi novio Johnny me dijo que me estaba poniendo como una foca y que si no adelgazaba me dejaría por otra chica a la que le estaba echando el ojo y que parece una modelo de _Victoria´s Secret_. —Me dijo rehuyendo mi mirada.

—¡Será cabronazo! Si me lo encuentro, ¡lo mato! ¿Cómo pudiste acceder a esto? Te podría haber pasado algo muy malo, Lauren. —Dije con un enfado monumental. Mi vena protectora empezaba a hacer acto de presencia.

—Lo sé, es que yo… yo solo quería gustarle. —Dice con sinceridad para, acto seguido, volver a llorar.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —digo intentando calmarla de nuevo— vamos a ver si tienen una talla más grande de este modelo o si pueden arreglarlo a tiempo, si no pillamos otro que sea parecido y de tu gusto, ¿vale? Y luego nos vamos a casa— digo sonriendo.

—Vale, aunque hay un pequeño problema… —dice avergonzada.

—¿Cuál?

—Johnny está afuera esperando a verme con el vestido, me acaba de mandar un mensaje.

En ese momento estallé. Cogí a Lauren de la mano y salí del baño arrastrando de ella. Efectivamente, en uno de los sofás del gran probador estaba el susodicho esperando por nosotras.

—¿Qué hay, nena? —pregunta descarado— ¿A qué viene esa cara, Amy? Parece que te has comido un jalapeño de un bocado. —Dice con su risa estridente de niñato egocéntrico.

—¡Sal de este sitio! No te quiero volver a ver más cerca de mi hermana, si vuelves a decirle estupideces tales como que debería adelgazar porque si no la dejas te doy tal patada que te mando volando al otro lado del estado.

—Ya veo… no te queda el vestido, ¿verdad?—dice mirando de arriba abajo a Lauren— Te lo dije, pequeña, como una foca… —dice entre risitas.

—¡QUE TE LARGUES! —grito fuera de mí.

—Relájate, tía. ¿No dices nada, _cariño_?—dice Johnny dirigiéndose a Lauren como pidiendo protección.

—No me llames así, ya no somos nada —dice Lauren llena de coraje—. Y más te vale hacer lo que te dice mi hermana si no quieres que acompañe su patada con otra mía.

—¡Está bien! Me rajo, me da igual. Cualquier chica se derretiría por mis huesos… ¡tú te lo pierdes! —dice resentido.

Al rato, Lauren me mira y comienza a reírse. Primero lo hace suavemente y luego a carcajada limpia. Me uno a su risa contagiosa y luego me abraza efusivamente.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias… —dice honesta— Es lo mejor que he hecho desde hacía tiempo. Y todo por ti. Quizás no eres tan horrible como creía. —dice entre risas.

—Vaya, gracias… me dejas más tranquila, fíjate. —Le digo haciendo como que me quito el sudor de la frente de un manotazo rápido. —Vayamos a cambiar tu vestido, luego vamos a por la tarta y nos vamos a casa, ¿vale?

Por suerte tenían otra talla mayor del vestido que Lauren eligió, los pagamos y nos encaminamos a la pastelería. Una vez allí, nos pedimos un té y unos pastelitos mientras nos traen el pedido. Lauren da un sorbo a su té y mira hacia la nada a través del gran ventanal de la bonita pastelería francesa. Luego me mira a los ojos y me dice:

—Quizás no tuve que haberte hecho pasar por tal infierno, no sé ni por qué lo hice. Yo realmente no soy así. Así que ya no tienes que aguantar mis maldades, siento haberte utilizado. ¿Enterramos el hacha? —dice tendiéndome la mano.

—Trato hecho. —Le cojo la mano y se la estrecho fuertemente. Nos reímos ante el gesto que ya habíamos hecho con anterioridad y devoramos nuestros pastelitos y otra bandeja más.

* * *

**Me he ahorrado los detalles de contar el comienzo de la relación de Karma y Liam porque (****A LOS SEGUIDORES DE KARMY NO NOS INTERESA EN ABSOLUTO) ****no procedía. Ejem, ejem...**

**Se supone que ha pasado un tiempito bueno y por eso las cosas entre nuestras queridísimas rubias ya no están tan tensas (el tiempo lo cura todo, señores y señoras). Lo bueno de los malos es que tienen derecho a redimirse o a expiar sus culpas, ¡ojo! que también son personas. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, mi querido/a lector/a.**

**Review Time!**

**-Alexis Gray: tu anterior review, el cortito, me encantó. El nuevo, el de proporciones épicas, me rechifla. Así que no tienes que disculparte por tu escasez de palabras la primera vez ;) De nada por actualizar, yo encantada de hacerlo cuando pueda. Y gracias por no morirte, así no pesarás sobre mi conciencia. Respecto al sufrimiento de Amy, tenía que pasar... no todo es un camino de rosas. En cuanto a Karma, te aseguro que sufrirá. Por tonta y porque sí, porque yo escribo y porque me da la gana. Así que estate contenta. El 9º capi es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora (casi cuadruplica el primero), si los hago muy largos extensos me quedo sin ideas para un siguiente. Prefiero dosificar. Intentaré actualizar más a menudo, pero hasta mitad de mes no lo haré diariamente porque son pocos los momentos en los que puedo dejar de estudiar y dedicarme al ocio. Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fic, muchas gracias por tu crítica constructiva y las felicitaciones. Espero que sea también de tu agrado este nuevo capítulo. Y sí, ¡Karmy va viento en popa y a toda vela! Saludos para ti también :3 **

**-Diana-bcn: ¡me alegro que te guste la historia! Habrá Karmy, tranquila. Lo bueno se hace esperar. Yo tampoco me trago mucho a Liam, pero es porque amo demasiado a Amy y Karma**

**Como siempre, gracias por los reviews, los follow y los fav. Me hacen muy feliz, verdad verdadera.**

**Saludos y besotes kármicos a todos/as!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly**


	11. La boda (Parte 1)

**He aquí el nuevo cap, estará dividido en 2 partes. Espero que guste.**

**Por cierto, se me olvidó decir que Johnny es totalmente inventado :) sorry.**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La boda (Parte 1)**

**Amy:**

El sonido de la alarma de mi móvil me despierta a eso de las nueve de la mañana. Lo apago a tientas y me froto mis cansados ojos con las manos. La boda no se celebra hasta las seis de la tarde, pero teniendo en cuenta que aún faltan cosas que preparar y familiares que ir a buscar al aeropuerto mi madre y su dentro de poco marido nos han hecho prometer a mí y a Lauren que estaríamos levantadas relativamente pronto para ayudar con todo lo que podamos. No me llega ningún sonido procedente de la cocina o el baño, es más, todo está demasiado silencioso… parece que en la casa no hay ninguna actividad así que me concedo un tiempo para levantarme y empezar el día, pero estoy tan cansada… Me hago un ovillito, acurrucándome junto a las mullidas almohadas que pueblan mi cama. Poco antes de caer rendida ante Morfeo, noto como alguien con acelerados pasos suben las escaleras y abre la puerta de mi dormitorio. Luego un grito.

—¡AMY! ¡Despierta, hermanita! —dice Lauren con un entusiasmo fuera de lo normal.

Luego Lauren sube las cortinas y los rayos de Sol inundan mi cuarto, incidiendo fuertemente sobre mi cara. Me echo el nórdico encima de los ojos y gruño de insatisfacción. Acto seguido Lauren salta encima de mí y aparta las sábanas de mi cara. Abro mis ojos poco a poco para que se acostumbren a la claridad del día mientras hago un esfuerzo por sacarme a Lauren de encima. Sin ningún éxito, por supuesto.

—Amy, ¡arriba gandulona! ¡Que nuestros padres se casan hoy! No puedo esperar a verlos subir al altar… quiero escuchar sus votos y verlos llorar de alegría. ¡Estoy tan contenta que creo que voy a explotar! —Lauren vomita su entusiasmo y, aunque estoy muy alegre por mi madre, se me nota en el gesto que no estoy ni la mitad de nerviosa que mi hermanastra. Ella cesa su verborrea y me mira con gesto serio. —¿Acaso tú no estás emocionada? —me pregunta bastante triste.

—Sí, Lauren, estoy muy contenta por nuestros padres. Es un día especial para todos nosotros. Pero… —Miro la foto que hay sobre mi mesilla de noche y no puedo evitar dejar libre un par de lágrimas. Lauren se da cuenta de mi gesto y limpia el salado líquido de mis mejillas. Luego se tumba y se acurruca a mi lado, pasando su mano sobre mi vientre.

—Ya entiendo… te va a costar verla allí. En un evento donde se celebra la unión y el amor de dos almas gemelas. —Dice la rubia seriamente.

—Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor… pero nunca pensé que fueras tan profunda —me río y el ambiente deja de estar tan tenso. —No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder aguantar así… —dejo escapar en un suspiro.

—¿Por qué no le cuentas lo que sientes por ella? Quizás te corresponda…

—Pero, ¿¡acaso no has notado que parece que vive en el séptimo cielo desde que está con Liam!?

—Bueno, sí, se la ve contenta…

—Además, me prometí a mí misma no decirle que estoy enamorada de ella.

—Es lo más estúpido que he oído nunca. Tienes que luchar por lo que deseas. —Espeta ella.

—Yo lo que deseo es tenerla conmigo, a mi lado y por siempre. Y decirle que la quiero, así sin más no me garantiza eso —le digo con desesperación evidente—. Creía que era recíproco, que ella también sentía algo por mí. La forma en la que me besaba… –¡Dios, cómo me besaba!- parecía todo tan real, lo sentía en sus gestos y en cada una de sus miradas. Pero parece que mis sentimientos me nublaron el juicio. Estoy jodida, Lauren, muy jodida… —digo haciendo un gran puchero, las lágrimas amenazando con salir una vez más.

—Bueno, la decisión final es tuya. Pero creo que deberías decírselo, así te quitas un peso de encima… no te puedes callar algo así toda tu vida —se incorpora y besa mi frente—. Anda, levántate y vístete. Hoy, a pesar de todo, es un gran día. Y tienes que intentar sonreír, aunque sea por nuestros padres. Te veo abajo para desayunar.

Lauren se levanta y me deja sola con mis pensamientos. Me siento sobre el borde de la cama y cojo el marco que descansa sobre la superficie de la mesilla de noche. Miro la sonrisa dibujada en la cara de Karma, sus bonitos labios, que desearía poder estar besando ahora mismo, y su brillante mirada, cargada de ilusión y alegría.

—¡Mira lo que me has hecho! —le grito a la foto, furiosa. Mi cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente, lloraba descontroladamente y mi respiración se hacía cada vez más acelerada y fuerte. —Nunca debí acceder a tu estúpido plan. ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil e ingenua? —me pregunto a mí misma— ¡Te odio!, ¡te odio!, ¡te odio, Karma Ashcroft! Te odio por hacerme sentir tan estúpida y vulnerable. Te odio porque me he vuelto una cobarde por tu culpa. Te odio porque no te tengo y por quererte tanto.

Lanzo el marco contra la pared y se rompe en mil pedazos. La foto se desprende y baja lentamente haciendo giros y tirabuzones, a cámara lenta como en las pelis. Voy corriendo hacia dónde descansan los pedazos de uno de mis recuerdos más preciados. Hinco mis rodillas en el suelo y aparto los cristales con cuidado y rescato la foto del desastre. El papel fotográfico está algo rayado por culpa del vidrio, ya no luce tan perfecta como antaño.

—Oh, no. ¿Qué he hecho?, ¿qué he hecho?... —me repito a mí misma con lágrimas en los ojos. "Tengo que hacer algo, tengo que empezar a olvidarme de ella. Cada vez estoy más deprimida y triste. Podría conocer a otras personas. A otras chicas. Y recomponer el puzle que es ahora mi corazón"—pienso. Me seco las lágrimas, pongo la foto en mi escritorio y recojo la prueba de que alguna vez sufrí tanto por un amor no correspondido.

* * *

**Karma:**

Voy camino a casa de Amy. Su madre me ha llamado hace nada diciendo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente de algo. No sé a qué podrá referirse pero me apremia tanto que no me lo pienso ni un segundo y voy. "¿Tendrá algo que ver con Amy?"—Pienso.

Últimamente no hablamos mucho, no sé qué es lo que ha cambiado… está distante conmigo. Liam se esfuerza porque mantengamos una conversación de más de dos frases pero nos es imposible. Yo digo o pregunto cualquier cosa y ella contesta con monosílabos o simplemente no responde, luego se va y me deja con la palabra en la boca. Me está evitando, lo sé. Pero el no saber por qué me está matando. No puedo recordar la última vez que dejamos de hablar durante tanto tiempo, siempre hemos estado muy juntas y en sintonía... con el tipo de carácter que tenemos no es muy normal que los enfados, por lo que sea, nos duren tanto tiempo. Eso es lo que me preocupa, que se está haciendo mucho de rogar y no entiendo qué es lo que he hecho o dicho que le haya sentado tan mal. Espero que esté en casa y poder hablar con ella aunque sea un momento. Supongo que estará atareada con las cosas de la boda, pero tendrá un momento para mí, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, soy su mejor amiga. Me debe una respuesta.

Toco el timbre y Farrah sale a mi encuentro. Tiene rulos prendados a su corto pelo rubio y una bonita bata de seda puesta. Me abraza efusivamente y me invita a entrar en el salón. Veo por aquí y allá a algunos de los familiares de Amy que he visto en otras ocasiones a lo largo de nuestra vida. Los saludo a todos con la mano mientras la madre de Amy me arrastra hasta su despacho, cierra la puerta tras nosotras y se acerca a mí con una cara que rebosa felicidad.

—Karma, cielo, necesito que me hagas un favor enorme, querida.

—Si está en mi mano, lo haré con gusto. ¿De qué se trata? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Sé que cantas y tocas, cariño. Amy me lo ha dicho un millón de veces. Y por la cara que se le pone cuando habla de lo bien que lo haces puedo apostar a que posees una voz maravillosa y un talento increíble. —Dice la mujer sin escatimar en elogios. —El caso es que la cantante que había contratado para liderar el coro durante la recepción en la iglesia se ha puesto enferma en el último momento –algo de las anginas, creo que me dijo- ¿Podrías encargarte tú? Siento que sea todo tan rápido pero, por favor, no te lo pediría si no fuera algo muy importante para mí.

La madre de mi amiga me mira suplicante y no puedo negarme ante tal petición. Le digo que acepto y se abalanza sobre mí mientras me besa las mejillas repetidamente.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, cariño! Toma, esta es la partitura con la letra pero imagino que te la sabes perfectamente. Es 'All you need is love' de The Beatles, es la canción favorita de mi prometido. Seguro que lo harás magníficamente, confío en ti —dice con renovado entusiasmo y un ápice de orgullo. —¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, no se lo digas a Amy… así se lleva una sorpresa ella también. —Dice guiñándome un ojo. —Ya puedes marcharte, cariño, te veo en la iglesia dentro de unas horas. Poco antes de que el pastor nos casa, te levantas discretamente y subes hacia el balcón dónde estará situado el coro para que inmediatamente después del beso cantes tú. Siento no poder charlar más contigo, pero tengo prisa. —Dice la madre de Amy mientras ríe de forma incontrolada por los nervios.

Sale del despacho y poco después salgo yo hacia la puerta para volver a mi casa a prepararme. Antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta miro la escalera que conduce hasta el segundo piso, donde están las habitaciones de la familia, y me dirijo hacia ellas. Subo los escalones de dos en dos y me planto en la puerta que da entrada al dormitorio de Amy. La abro y entro dentro. Amy está duchándose en su baño, oigo como corre el agua y la voz de la rubia mientras tararea alguna de sus canciones favoritas. Decido esperarla hasta que salga y, mientras tanto, doy unas vueltas por la habitación. Una cosa llama poderosamente mi atención, nuestra foto. No está sobre la mesita y eso me inquieta. La busco por toda la estancia hasta dar con ella. Estaba mezclada con otros papeles sobre el escritorio de mi amiga. La tomo entre mis manos y paso mis dedos sobre su superficie, siento el papel satinado lleno de cortes y más allá, en la papelera, veo el marco destrozado.

—¿Karma? —doy un respingo— ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? —pregunta confusa.

El cabello húmedo de mi amiga cae en cascada sobre su hombro derecho, la toalla envuelve parte de su cuerpo y deja ver sus atléticas piernas y su delicada piel. Algunas perlas de agua resbalan por su cara y delinean el suave contorno de su cara para luego caer sobre el suelo estallando delicadamente al hacer contacto con su superficie. La vista se me nubla un poco y empiezo a respirar repetidamente. Sólo escucho el sonido de las gotas al caer y los latidos de mi propio corazón.

—Y-Yo… ehh… vine porque —¡Espera, no puedo decirle lo de que voy a cantar en la boda!— …porque quería verte antes de la boda para… para hablar. Sí, ¡hablar! ¡Hablemos! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa, emocionada? —digo torpemente.

—Supongo que una mezcla de ambas… —dice ella aún confundida.

Un silencio extraño e incómodo se hace presente y ella me mira directamente a los ojos, expectante. Entonces se da cuenta de que sostengo nuestra foto en la mano y la señala con un movimiento de su cara. Se detiene ante mí, interrogándome con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—Ah, sí. La vi sobre tu escritorio. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Está algo deteriorada…

—Se me cayó el marco mientras limpiaba. Tendré que comprar otro…

—Pero la foto… está inservible. De nada servirá un nuevo soporte si está tan mal… toda estropeada… —digo volviendo a pasar mis dedos por nuestras caras.

Entonces Amy me arrebata la foto y procede a romperla en pedazos. Me quedo helada ante la dura imagen que ha adquirido la tez de mi amiga. Su ceño fruncido, las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo, las venas hinchadas bajo las sienes…

—Ya está. Solucionado, ya no tengo que arreglar algo inservible. —Dice con desdén.

Sus fuertes palabras me inducen a pensar que no está hablando solo sobre una foto. Pero sigo sin tener la más remota idea de dónde sale su enfado. Estoy petrificada ante ella, balbuceando peros y porqués mientras miro con ojos acuosos los pedazos volando por el aire hasta golpear el suelo al igual que las gotas de agua lo hicieron minutos antes. Alargo una mano hacia mi amiga y doy un paso hacia ella. La rubia retrocede y me desvía la mirada. Está visiblemente incómoda y furiosa y yo siento que estoy a punto de comenzar a llorar fuertemente.

—Amy, ¿estás lista? —Pregunta Lauren irrumpiendo en el cuarto de Amy— ¿Karma? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo viniste?

Lauren pasa de mirarme a mí a mirar a Amy. Luego vuelve su vista hacia mí de nuevo y me coge del brazo mientras me saca de la habitación. Me doy la vuelta para ver una vez más a Amy y esta me rehúye de nuevo.

—Lauren, ¿qué pasa? N-No lo entiendo… —digo sollozando.

—Es mejor que te vayas, Karma. Te veo en la boda.

Cinco segundos después estoy fuera, en el porche de la casa de mi amiga, mirando sin entender nada hacia la puerta. "¿Por qué ha hecho eso?" —Pienso— ¿Qué intenta decirme?". Regreso a mi casa alicaída. No tengo ninguna gana de volver a enfrentarme en la boda, pero no puedo faltar… le dije a Farrah que iría y cantaría aquella canción que quiere dedicar a su futuro marido. Me llevo la mano al pecho, a la zona donde está el corazón. Me duele. Late fuertemente y noto que empiezo a hiperventilar. Las imágenes de los últimos acontecimientos pasan rápidamente por mi mente. Amy semidesnuda mirándome a los ojos, Amy gélida rompiendo la foto, Amy rehuyendo mi mirada… Sin darme cuenta me encuentro en la entrada de mi casa, me dejo caer sobre las escaleras del porche y rompo a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte. ¿Qué pasará en la segunda? (chan chan chaaaan)**

**-pkn150: Me alegro que te guste! De momento sigo actualizando en mis ratos libres, no te preocupes. Cuídate tú también :)**

**-Alexis Gray: ¡Hey, gracias por seguir comentando! Me hace muy feliz, la verdad jeje. Veo en Lauren un potencial enorme como amiga y consejera, por eso cambié las tornas en su relación. Lo de las pastillas... no sé, me apreció lo conveniente. ¿Te imaginas que en realidad sea justo eso? Me meo X) Karma lo va a pasar mal, porque Amy está rota y se siente despechada. Para ella, nada ha cambiado salvo por su noviazgo con Liam. La actitud de Amy la deja fuera de lugar totalmente y no tiene ni idea. Mucho drama. Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas. ¡Saludos! **

**-Nany Fabray-Berry: ¡Hola! ¿Talento? Oye, no me digas esas cosas que se me suben rapidito jajajaj Gracias por tu cumplido, en serio. Y publica tus cosas, seguro que gustan a mucha gente ¡anímate! Amy es genial, yo quiero una para mí ;) Que sepas que tenía pensado incluir una nueva morena muy sexy a la historia, ahí lo dejo...**

**-Kateparamore: jajajajaj Gracias! Yo he leído cosas muy (MUY) buenas, unos fics increíbles (sobre todo faberry y swanqueen) si te refieres a faking it... solo he leído en inglés, así que no podría decirte. Muchas gracias por el tip de los desmayos, debí documentarme mejor. Una nunca se acuesta sin saber algo nuevo ;) **

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen y/o incluyen el fic en sus favoritos. ¡Sois la caña!**

**Saludos y besotes kármicos a todos/as!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly**


	12. La boda (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 12: la boda (Parte 2)**

**Amy:**

Lauren y yo estamos de pie junto al altar. El padre de Lauren nos echa miraditas nerviosas de vez en cuando y nosotras le instamos entre risas a que se calme un poco. Los invitados ya se encuentran todos sentados es los bancos, esperando, al igual que nosotros, a que entre la novia. Recorro mi mirada entre los presentes, en un lado están sentados los invitados que vienen por parte del novio y al otro lado están los invitados que vienen por parte de la novia. Entre ellos veo a Karma, que va vestida de forma elegante pero juvenil. Tan guapa y espectacular como siempre. Me pierdo mientras la contemplo y por poco olvido el evento ocurrido horas antes en mi casa. Noto como mi gesto se endurece y mi mandíbula se tensa, pero se me quita cuando subo la mirada y veo que Karma parece ida. Mira hacia otro lado y no responde a los cariñitos que Liam le profesa. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en un momento y puedo ver que reflejan una profunda tristeza. "Quizás me pasé de la raya con ella". —Pienso. Me fijo, entonces, que los tiene rojos e hinchados bajo el fondo de maquillaje. Me aguanta la mirada unos segundos para después apartarla mientras se muerde el labio y pestañea rápidamente varias veces. Se levanta de repente, coge su bolso de mano y pasa por encima de Liam para salir por el pasillo. Éste le hace un gesto queriendo saber qué pasa y puedo escuchar cómo ella le dice que va a tomar el aire un momento, que no hace falta que la acompañe. A los cinco minutos de la salida de Karma la marcha nupcial empieza a sonar. La novia llega y hace su entrada. Está bellísima, mi madre da pasitos cortos y seguros hacia el padre de Lauren mientras lo mira fervientemente a los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz y radiante. Está a punto de aproximarse y Karma no llega, quizás le ha dado palo entrar cuando se ha dado cuenta de que la ceremonia ha empezado. Liam gira su cabeza en busca de su novia, seguro que está pensando lo mismo que yo.

Mi madre sube por fin al altar y se coloca junto al novio. Nos mira a ambas y sonríe ampliamente, luego obedece las indicaciones del pastor durante toda la ceremonia. Ambos están tan nerviosos que cometen algunas torpezas y todos nos reímos con ellos, se ven tan adorables… Cada uno lee sus votos y luego se dan el esperado beso que sella su promesa de amor eterno. Los dos estaban tan felices, alguna que otra lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas durante la ceremonia y Lauren y yo sonreímos emocionadas. Tras esto, unas voces emergen desde el piso superior de la iglesia, hay un coro entonando una melodía _a capella. _Luego la figura de una chica se abre paso y empieza a cantar 'All you need is love', reconozco inmediatamente la voz y un cosquilleo recorre mi espina dorsal haciendo que el vello se me ponga de punta. Su voz, la de Karma, es tan angelical y harmoniosa… no recordaba lo mucho que me gusta oírla cantar. Los invitados se levantan de sus asientos y empiezana acompañar el compás de la música con las palmas. El padre de Lauren llora emocionado y mi madre le seca con amor las lágrimas de las mejillas. Cuando me quise dar cuenta yo también estoy llorando a lágrima viva. Lauren se da cuenta y pasa su brazo por mi cintura mientras apoya su cabeza en mi hombro. Ella sabe lo mal que lo estaba pasando, lo desdichada que había sido estos últimos meses y también que ahora estoy llorando de pura felicidad. Cuando Karma termina de cantar la sala prorrumpe en vítores y aplausos, mi madre salta alegre y grita entusiasmada lo bien que lo ha hecho la morena y que la conoce desde que era una cría -¡Madres!-, luego nos abraza a Lauren y a mí, nos dice lo orgullosa que está de ambas y sale por el pasillo central de la iglesia colgada del brazo de su ahora esposo mientras una lluvia de pétalos de rosa les cae encima. Tras esto, Lauren y yo los guiamos hasta la limusina que los llevarían hasta el lugar del convite y nosotras nos montamos en mi coche, los invitados se van por su lado quedando todos en encontrarse en la entrada para volver a aplaudir y decir "¡vivan los novios!" unas cuantas veces más.

* * *

Ya en el precioso lugar donde se celebra el convite, una casa rústica enorme, muy luminosa y con un gran jardín a las afueras de la ciudad, nos sentamos en la mesa principal con nuestros padres y nuestros abuelos. Los novios dan por comenzado el brindis y algunos amigos se acercan y comienzan su monólogo sobre momentos con ambos, haciendo que se sonrojen y arrancando carcajadas a todos los presentes. Luego llega el turno del discurso de las damas de honor, Lauren va primero y yo después. Nuestras emociones afloran rápidamente y nuestros padres se sienten abrumados ante todo el cariño que les brindamos. Acto seguido, comienza la fiesta. Shane, Oliver, Liam y Karma están sentados frente a la mesa principal. Charlan y ríen mientras disfrutan de la buena comida y la bebida. Shane le echa el ojo a Oliver mientras me hace entender con señas lo bueno que está y, a su vez, Oliver me mira y me saluda tiernamente. De vez en cuando recibo una sonrisa cálida y mucho más serena de mi mejor amiga, la cual devuelvo sin pensar. Mi humor ha cambiado radicalmente desde que escuché a Karma cantar, es como si toda amargura que pude haber sentido se hubiera esfumado de repente. No podía seguir enfadada con ella por mucho que quisiera, no está en mi carácter ser así. Decido que cuando tenga un momento para hablar con ella a solas, si es que quiere hablar conmigo aún, le pediré perdón por haberme portado como una imbécil con ella. Lauren se dio cuenta de la movida y me susurra al oído que todo va a ir bien con Karma, que no tengo que preocuparme de nada esta noche. Le aprieto la mano en señal de entendimiento y me sonríe de vuelta.

* * *

Una vez terminado el banquete, los novios parten la tarta y reparten un poco a todos los invitados. La _croquembouche_ que Lauren eligió es todo un éxito.A continuación el Dj se pone tras los platos y pincha música disco de los 80. Las luces se atenúan y bajan bolas de discoteca del techo que lanzan sus destellos por toda la sala. La gente ríe, baila y canta sobre la pista de baile.

Shane saca a la pista a un camarero que estaba descansando y Liam coge de la mano a Karma para hacer lo mismo. Lauren, Oliver y yo nos quedamos sentados en la mesa mientras terminamos nuestro pedazo de pastel. Al rato, Oliver decide romper el hielo. Se levanta y con gesto solemne nos dice:

—Señoritas, ¿me harían el grandísimo honor de bailar conmigo esta noche? —dice mientras nos tiende las manos y empieza a moverse al ritmo de la música con gracia.

—¿Con la dos? —digo entre risas, ligeramente achispada por el efecto del burbujeante espumoso.

—¡Claro! Somos jóvenes y sólo se vive una vez. —Dice mi amigo haciendo que los tres estallemos en carcajadas. Lauren me mira con ojos suplicantes y acepto la propuesta.

—¡Bieeeen! —grita la rubia— Estaba deseando que alguien me lo pidiera, ¡con lo que me gusta bailar!

Salimos los tres a la pista y nos apañamos para poder bailar juntos. No se nos da nada mal, vamos bastante sincronizados dentro de lo que cabe. No como el tío Joey, que está destrozando los pies de su acompañante. De vez en cuando noto que Karma mira hacia donde estamos pero la ignoro para no ponerme a llorar durante la fiesta y sigo a lo mío. Cuando ya levamos una hora y pico bailando, la música bailonga cesa y los acordes de una canción lenta, de las de bailar agarraditos, suena por los altavoces. Entonces, me separo de nuestro peculiar trío de baile con una excusa para ir a tomar algo y alejarme urgentemente de lo que iba a ser un duro golpe para mí.

Me acerco a la barra que han instalado los del catering y me siento en uno de los taburetes altos mirando en dirección a la pista de baile. Todas las parejas bailaban pegados y acaramelados, incluso me pareció ver que Lauren y Oliver seguían bailando juntos y una sonrisa cómplice se formó en mi cara.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me dice una voz femenina desde mi espalda.

Me giro y me encuentro ante una chica muy guapa. No debe ser mayor que yo, probablemente tenga mi edad. Tiene el pelo castaño largo, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Unos ojos grandes marrones y labios carnosos. Un hoyuelo en su barbilla le da el puntito infantil a su look bastante sensual. La suave cadencia de su voz y su tono, ligeramente ronco, solo incrementaba su atractivo. Me quedo un rato mirándola sin pestañear, intentando ubicarla ya que me suena un montón…

—Hola, ¿te gustaría tomar algo? —me vuelve a preguntar con ese tono que hace que algo se revuelva dentro de mí.

—Ay, lo siento —me disculpo—. Ponme una copa de champán, por favor. Discúlpame… ¿nos conocemos de algo? —pregunto mientras la miro entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella se ríe suavemente, me tiende la copa y luego apoya los codos sobre la encimera y, a su vez, la barbilla sobre sus puños. Quedando bastante cerca su cara de la mía.

—¿No me recuerdas? —dice haciendo un puchero— ¡Vamos al mismo instituto! Me llamo Soleil. —Dice sonriendo la morena, tendiéndome la mano para que se la estrechase.

Entonces la recuerdo, es la chica con la que salía Liam. La vi aquella vez que Karma cantó delante de todo el instituto por lo de las protestas.

—Se les ve muy enamorados… —dice la chica mirando en dirección a Liam y a Karma.

—Sí, bastante…—digo algo resentida.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo lo llevas? —dice sin intentar ser grosera.

—Bueno, poco a poco… la herida se va cerrando. —Acierto a decir.

—Creía que era de mutuo acuerdo, pero supongo que igualmente duele…

—Sí, claro… soy humana —río y doy un sorbo a mi copa— ¿Y tú qué? Salías con Liam, ¿no?

—Se podría decir que algo así… —dice guiñándome un ojo con picardía— Ya lo he superado, ahora tengo otros intereses. —Dice jugando con un mechón de pelo castaño.

—¡Brindemos por ello! —digo resuelta.

Soleil me rellena la copa y se sirve una para ella. Las chocamos y bebemos un sorbo del chispeando líquido dorado pálido.

Seguimos charlando de cosas banales y otras más profundas, reímos y bebimos champán hasta coger un buen puntillo. La barra estaba repleta de otros camareros y camareras que servían bebidas con mucha eficacia. Cuando ya llevábamos un tiempo de cháchara, Soleil decide que es hora de salir de detrás de la barra.

—¿Qué te parece si salimos un rato a coger el aire? Además, ya es de noche… seguro que el cielo está lleno de estrellas tan bellas como tú. —Dice Soleil sensualmente.

—Vale, ¿por qué no? —digo con las mejillas acaloradas.

La chica coge un par de botellas más de champán y nuestras copas y salimos al fresco. Nos sentamos en un acogedor bajo un arco recubierto de flores y plantas trepadoras. Las vistas desde aquí son magníficas y sí, el cielo oscuro está salpicado de algunas estrellas muy brillantes. Soleil me tiende la copa con más champán y yo pienso seriamente en rechazarla porque ya no siento ni los dedos de los pies, pero la tomo y me la bebo a sorbitos.

—No entiendo por qué Karma dejaría a alguien como tú por alguien como Liam Booker —suelta ella repentinamente—. Es que es tan aghhhh —dice mientras hace un gesto como si estuviera estrangulando un cuello.

—Las personas no podemos elegir a quién amar… —digo pensativa.

—¡Ya! Pero es que tú eres mil veces mejor que ese idiota, bobo, descerebrado y mujeriego de Liam —dice exasperada— ¡No me cabe en la cabeza!

Me mira a los ojos y se humedece los labios. Puedo sentir que se aproxima lentamente a donde estoy yo y el calor que emana su cuerpo se hace cada vez más notorio. Mi corazón bombea sangre rápidamente y las palmas de mis manos comienzan a sudar sin control.

—Yo te encuentro tan real, tan natural… tan atractiva.— Dice la camarera con su deliciosa voz cada vez más ronca por el efecto del alcohol.

El deseo se instala en mi bajo vientre haciéndome sentir cada vez más y más caliente. Era puro fuego. Su respiración entrecortada se mezcla con la mía ya totalmente agitada. La distancia entre nuestras bocas es tan corta que puedo notar su aliento dulzón contra la mía, las ganas de besar sus carnosos labios se apodera de mí y me abalanzo contra ellos de forma urgente. Nuestras bocas se encuentran y nuestras lenguas batallan hasta poder fundirse en una. Ella pasa una de sus manos por mi cintura y con la otra me coge suavemente de la barbilla. Me muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y me lo estira para luego succionarlo. Luego baja hasta mi cuello y empieza a besarme cual largo es. Un gemido de placer se escapa de mi garganta y ella sube su cabeza, complacida, hasta que quedan sus almendrados ojos ahora negros del placer desafiando los míos. Acaricia con su pulgar con suavidad mi mejilla para luego atacar mis labios de nuevo. Me dejo hacer con gusto y le devuelvo el beso. Con un movimiento rápido me sube hasta dejarme sentada sobre su regazo entrelazando mis piernas con su cintura. Me agarro a su cuello cruzando mis brazos y hundo mis dedos en su nuca, ahí donde se encuentra el nacimiento del pelo. Ella acaricia mis costados arriba y abajo hasta detenerse y masajear mis nalgas. Luego me atrae hacia ella hasta quedar centro con centro y un relámpago de placer sube hasta estallar en mi cabeza haciendo que la eche hacia atrás con un gritito de placer. Eso hace que ella tenga vía libre para volver a dejar una estela de besos y mordisquitos por todo mi cuello.

—Eres preciosa —dice ella de vez en cuando, cuando se separa para mirarme—. Eres increíblemente guapa y deliciosa.

Volvemos a besarnos, hambrientas, hasta quedar con los labios totalmente hinchados.

* * *

**Karma:**

Mientras bailaba con Liam echaba un ojo de vez en cuando hacia donde estaba Amy. Bailaba junto a Lauren y este chico con la que la había visto más de una vez, Oliver. Pero de pronto, cambia la música y Amy decide separarse e ir directa a la barra a tomar algo, me supongo. Al rato veo a la rubia charlar amistosamente con una de las camareras.

—Liam —digo entrecerrando los ojos intentando ver quién es la chica en cuestión— Esa que está en la barra… ¿no te suena de algo?

—¿Quién, cariño? —dice mi novio mientras me balancea suavemente en la pista.

—La que habla con Amy tan cerca de su cara… —digo algo molesta.

—Ahhh… es Soleil —dice Liam ensimismado.

—¿¡CÓMO!? —grito.

—Tranqui, fue contratada por el servicio de catering… lo hace para ahorrar algo de dinero.

—¡Pero es que está muy cerca de Amy! —digo exasperada— ¡Demasiado cerca!

—A lo mejor le gusta y está ligando… —dice el rubio más que tranquilo.

—¿Perdona? ¿Esa no salía contigo antes que yo? —pregunto sin entender nada.

—Sí, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustan las chicas.

En ese momento Amy se marcha hacia los jardines. Con dos botellas de champán y la tal Soleil de la mano. "Pero si a Amy no…¡Espera! A lo mejor es justo eso. Joder, ¡y no me di cuenta! Soy un desastre absoluto" —pienso, mientras proceso todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días. Entonces me deshago del abrazo de mi novio y me dirijo a la salida. Liam me reclama gritando mi nombre sin comprender nada y eso alerta tanto a Lauren como a Shane que salen corriendo tras de mí para interrumpirme.

—¡Espera, Karma! —Dice Lauren— ¡Detente!

—No salgas, no creo que sea buena idea… —dice Shane.

—¡Dejadme, tengo que hablar urgentemente con mi mejor amiga!

Consigo traspasar la puerta y presencio como las bocas de ambas chicas se acercan peligrosamente hasta fundirse en un beso.

Un dolor punzante bajo mi pecho izquierdo empieza a atormentarme. Me llevo las manos a la cara y seco mis ojos que empiezan a humedecerse. Vuelvo adentro con los demás. Diviso a Liam esperándome y me acerco a él con paso rápido. Me agarro a su cuello y lo beso con furia. Hasta olvidar la imagen de Amy besando a otra chica.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Siento la tardanza (duh). Espero que os haya gustado la segunda parte del capi de la boda.**

**P.D.: la escena Karma cantando en la iglesia es un guiño a _Love Actually_ (ultrafangirl de esa peli).**

**Nany Fabray-Berry: me alegro que te gustara! ¿contenta con la morena que elegí? ^^ Mola que estés sopesando subir tus historias, ¡es una muy buena noticia! Ya verás qué bien :) **

**pkn150: es genial que te haya gustado! La canción de los Beatles es un clasicazo, es un grupo imprescindible. **

**Gracias por los reviews! Sois PURO AMOR :)))) **

**Besotes Kármicos!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	13. Saliendo del armario

**Capítulo 12: Saliendo del armario**

**Amy:**

El Sol se alza imponente y sus rayos se cuelan por toda la habitación llenando el oscuro espacio con la luz del mediodía. La intensa claridad traspasa mis párpados y gruño ante la molesta presencia de la misma. La resaca no perdona y el dolor de cabeza se hace presente tras estar toda la noche latente. Subo con pereza mi antebrazo con la sábana enredada en él y me cubro mis párpados para barrera. Acto seguido algo tira de la sábana hacia si y mi improvisada protección se viene abajo.

—¿Por qué tiras de la sábana? Estaba calentita… —susurra una voz en mi oído a la vez que siento como se acurruca a mi lado y pone su brazo sobre mi vientre.

Entreabro los ojos e intento ubicar en dónde me encuentro. No estoy en mi cuarto y mucho menos en mi cama. Y alguien me está abrazando desde atrás. Puedo sentir el tacto de su piel sobre la mía. Es agradable, suave y tibia. Por un momento dejo que mi mente vuele y mi cuerpo se recree con la sensación de tener a alguien tan cerca, pegado a mí. Pero entonces, vuelvo a poner los pies en la tierra y mis ojos se abren como plato. Los recuerdos de anoche empiezan a agolparse en mi cerebro, uno a uno, tomando forma en mi cabeza. Todo lo que pasó en la ceremonia, el banquete y tras el baile. Giro la cabeza poco a poco hasta encontrarme frente a Soleil. Ella, sonriendo, alza la vista hacia mí y me da un pico en los labios.

—Buenos días.

El gesto de la morena hace que la sangre corre hacia mis mejillas y las tiñe de un rojo intenso como el de esas manzanas tan apetitosas que aparecen en una naturaleza muerta o el de las rosas recién abiertas con perlas de rocío recorriendo las suaves curvas de sus delicados pétalos. Parpadeo rápidamente durante un par de minutos y noto como las palabras se acumulan en mi garganta pero hay algo que impide que salgan, solo salen sonidos incomprensibles que se van mezclando con mi nerviosismo en aumento.

—¡Qué dulce eres! —la chica se da cuenta de mi estado de ánimo e intenta que me calme pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mis sonrojadas mejillas y depositando otro beso en mis labios.

Entonces la miro detenidamente, su rostro no refleja ningún signo típico de haber trasnochado, un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas y sus ojos se achinan ligeramente a la vez que me dedica una gran sonrisa. Desvío la vista a sus ojos. Esos ojos marrones, grandes y expresivos, profundos y curiosos, y la beso con más intensidad de la que ella esperaba porque noto como da un ligero respingo entre mis brazos. La beso por instinto. Porque me lo pedía todo mi ser, porque me atrae muchísimo y es lo que deseaba hacer. Pero el miedo y las dudas me asaltan rápidamente. Karma se materializa en mi mente y de pronto me encuentro muy mal, mal porque deseo besar a otra chica que no es ella y es como si la estuviera traicionando, o mis propios sentimientos. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de pensar en otra chica que no fuera ella y menos tan rápido. Es tan repentino que siento como si estuviera bajando a toda pastilla por una montaña rusa. Y los parques de atracciones no son lo mío.

Un oscuro pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza y levanto la sábana que nos cubre para, instintivamente, hechar un vistazo debajo de ella. Llevo puesta una camiseta y mis braguitas, Soleil está en las mismas condiciones. Suspiro relajada, vuelvo a taparnos con la sábana y me deshago poco a poco y con cuidado del abrazo de la morena.

—Hey…¿qué te pasa? Parecía que estabas a gusto hace nada… —dice ella preocupada.

—N-Nada, ¿qué hora es? —pregunto algo nerviosa. La chica coge su móvil y mira la pantalla.

—Las doce y media… ¿por?

—Uyyy… ¡pero qué tarde es! —suelto con una voz más aguda de lo normal— Lo siento pero me tengo que ir ya… mi madre seguro que se está preguntando dónde está su hija, a lo mejor cree que me han secuestrado o algo… ¡imagínate! Durante el día de su boda, ¡qué papelón! —digo mientras busco, entre las prendas que hay tiradas por el suelo, mi vestido y mis tacones.

—Amy, no hace falta que vayas con eufemismos… Conozco esa táctica mejor que nadie, la solía utilizar mucho. Entiendo que quieras marcharte, pero antes de que te vayas déjame decirte que anoche lo pasé muy bien contigo. Eres increíble en la cama. —dice con aire seductor. La Soleil que conocí anoche ha vuelto.

—Nosotras dos hemos… anoche… —digo roja como un tomate, haciendo aspavientos y poniéndome cada vez más atacada—. Tú y yo, ya sabes… eso —digo juntando mis dedos en un gesto algo obsceno.

La morena irrumpe en risotadas y se levanta de la cama. Puedo ver sus largas piernas bronceadas y su tonificado trasero cuando se agacha a recoger algo del suelo para luego tendérmelo.

—Tranquila, anoche no pasó nada. Después de la fiesta vinimos a mi casa, estábamos un poco borrachas y la cosa se calentó un poco, no te lo voy a negar, pero en cuanto tocamos la cama el sueño provocado por el alcohol se apoderó de nosotras. Nos pusimos cómodas y nos quedamos fritas. Fin. Ahora puedes volver a respirar, si quieres… —dice ella aún riéndose.

—La verdad es que me quedo más tranquila… —digo mientras la morena adquiere un semblante más serio— Si no hubiera sido un poco precipitado y además no recordaría nada, eso no me parece lo más ideal. Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí y por prestarme tu ropa para dormir, eres… genial. "Genial, en serio Amy, ¿¡Genial!? Cuando quieres eres un poco lerda"—pienso.

—No tienes que darme las gracias, en todo caso tendría que dártelas yo a ti. Es verdad que me lo pasé muy bien contigo anoche, tú también eres… —alarga la pausa— genial. — Termina guiñándome un ojo.

Mi cara se pone roja otra vez al instante al escuchar el mismo calificativo que utilicé con ella y nos reímos con fuerza. Luego nos quedamos calladas un rato, contemplándonos, mirándonos a los ojos. Esta chica emana poder y confianza, cada vez que me mira así siento como si mi cuerpo quisiera rendirse al placer puro. Me muerdo el labio y paso una mano por mi pelo rubio revuelto y enredado. Le pido permiso para usar su baño y me meto dentro rápido cubriéndome mi cara roja de la vergüenza con el vestido. Me refresco la nuca con agua muy fría y me miro al espejo. "Céntrate, Amy, céntrate. No puedes ser tan idiota. No puedes parecer tan inocente, ¡se va a reír en tu cara!".

A los pocos minutos salgo y ya está el cuarto recogido, la cama está hecha y luce preciosa con todos los cojines y almohadones de diversos colores sobre ella. Las ventanas están abiertas y la refrescante brisa recorre el cuarto moviendo las translúcidas cortinas en un suave balanceo. Soleil está sentada, ya vestida con algo más de ropa, sobre el borde de su cama esperando por mí.

—¿Tienes hambre?, ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo algo?

—Me encantaría —respondo con sinceridad—, pero de veras creo que mi familia podría estar preocupada. No me ven desde anoche y no creo que ni mi hermanastra sepa donde estoy, porque no recuerdo haber avisado a nadie.

—Vale, me debes un desayuno entonces. —Dice la morena mientras me saca la lengua.

—Eso está hecho.

—¿Me lo prometes? —dice ronroneando.

—Te lo prometo.

Hacemos el recorrido desde su cuarto hasta la puerta de entrada en silencio, pero el ambiente no es tenso ni incómodo si no todo lo contrario. "Quizás realmente me guste esta chica. Y puede que yo también le guste de verdad… ¿o será algo pasajero?"— Me digo a mí misma.

—Amy —me dice cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta—, recuerda lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? —asiento un poco confusa.

Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y me da un par de apretones en la mano. No quiere soltarme de su agarre. Baja su mirada a los pies y juguetea un poco con ellos. Noto como levanto la mano que tengo libre hacia su cara y la alzo desde la barbilla con suavidad. Me acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios. Pido permiso con mi lengua para abrirme paso hacia la suya y profundizo el beso durante un largo rato. Suelta mi mano y pasa sus brazos por mi cintura para atraerme hacia ella y yo paso los míos por su nuca. Nuestras lenguas prosiguen su danza durante unos minutos más, explorando… Sus suaves labios contra los míos, esa sensación produce descargas eléctricas que recorren mi cuerpo de punta a punta y hace que mi vello se erice. Es algo increíble. Tengo que obligarme a parar porque si no pierdo el control, así que interrumpo el beso que empecé. Beso la ruborizada mejilla de Soleil a modo de despedida y me encamino hacia mi casa.

* * *

—Buenos días —digo intentado no hacer mucho ruido al entrar en casa. —¿Hay alguien?

—¡Amy! ¿Dónde estabas? Te he mandado mil whatsapp y te he llamado otras tantas veces. —Dice mi preocupada hermanastra a la vez que me abraza con fuerza.

—Pasé la noche fuera…

—Claro, eso ya lo sé, Einstein.

—…En casa de Soleil.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Wow, o sea, wow… ¡qué fuerte! —dice ella sorprendida— pensaba que estarías con Shane, al menos… pero no con ella. Me dejas de piedra.

—Ya… oye, ¿y mi madre? ¿y tu padre? —digo intentando cambiar de tema.

—Mmm… ¿de luna de miel, quizás? —dice ella como si yo fuera tonta.

—Ostras, con razón no tenía ninguna llamada de mi madre… mejor así. Me voy a mi cuarto que estoy derrotada.

—Ya, claro. Qué habrás estado haciendo anoche… pillina. Ve a tu cuarto a reflexionar sobre tus actos. Ve y confiesa tus pecados al Señor para que puedas redimirte… —dice Lauren dramáticamente mientras aguanta la carcajada.

—¡Mira que dices tonterías! Si no pasó nada de nada… me voy a mi cuarto.

—¡Espera! Tengo que advertirte de que alguien lleva esperando por ti mucho tiempo en tu habitación. Intenté que se marchara pero ni modo…

Dejo a Lauren con la palabra en la boca y corro por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Enseguida lo supe. Karma estaba aquí, en mi cuarto. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Le miento o le digo la verdad? Si le cuento una trola luego me va a ser más difícil seguir con el cuento y que parezca verosímil… pero si le digo la verdad a lo mejor empeora nuestra situación. Por otra parte, Soleil va a nuestro instituto y si lo nuestro no fue un rollo de una noche es posible que intente acercarse a mí en algún momento y Karma lo sabría por ella misma o por terceros. Es mi amiga, tengo que ser sincera con ella a pesar de lo que hemos pasado últimamente y aunque eso signifique que tenga que salir del armario ante ella. Oh, dioses… va a saber que ella es la precursora, que gracias a ella me he dado cuenta de que me gustan las chicas y no los chicos. Oh, porras… ¡lo va a flipar!

* * *

**Karma:**

Casi pasa de la una y cuarto de la tarde y Amy no da señales de vida. He decidido venir sin avisar para que no me dé largas y resulta que no está. Es más, ni siquiera ha pasado aquí la noche. Su cama no está deshecha, el cuarto está ordenado y no está el vestido que usó para la boda en ninguna parte. Ha pasado la noche fuera y es probable que lo haya hecho en casa de Soleil. Un nudo en mi estómago me aprisiona y el aire empieza a faltarme. Aprieto el paquete que tengo en las manos con rabia contenida y cuando estoy a punto de ponerme en pie, con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara roja de impotencia, el pomo de la puerta gira y esta se abre para dar paso a la figura de Amy. Cómo había imaginado, lleva aún el vestido de dama de honor y tiene su pelo semirrecogido en un moño informal que no recuerdo que tuviera anoche. Los tacones estilizan su silueta y se ve imponente. La noto diferente, tiene un aura alrededor suyo que la hace verse más resuelta y confiada. Está que corta el aliento y lo noto porque boqueo como si fuera un pez que se ha quedado varado en la orilla.

—Hola, Karma… no esperaba verte aquí. —Dice la rubia.

—Y-Yo… ejem… Llevo esperándote aquí un montón de tiempo, Amy, quería hablar contigo. —Digo acariciando ahora el paquete que llevo en mi regazo.

—Tú dirás…

—¿Por qué no has pasado la noche aquí? —pregunto temiéndome lo peor.

—Bebí algo más de la cuenta y me lo estaba pasando muy bien, así que después de la boda salí con Shane y luego fuimos a su casa. —Dice ella titubeante, pero no la creo del todo.

—No me mientas, llamé a Shane esta mañana cuando vine aquí y me dijo que no sabía nada de ti desde anoche… —digo echándome un farol— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Tienes razón, lo siento. No pasé la noche con Shane… me quedé en casa de Soleil.

Cuando pronunció esas palabras fue como si me dieran un puñetazo en el pecho. Jamás pensé que algo así me sentaría tan mal. Contengo unas lágrimas y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando así la mirada de Amy.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué lo hice? —me pregunta ella extrañada.

—Anoche vi cómo os besabais. Me lo imaginaba pero quería que me lo dijeras tú. Amy, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿El qué? —dice con miedo creciendo en su mirada.

—Que te gustan las chicas.

—No sabía cómo contártelo, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar… creía que no ibas a comprenderme, que ibas a rechazarme… —dice ella sollozando.

—¿Cómo crees? Eres mi amiga. Y te quiero tal y como eres, pase lo que pase… jamás te daría de lado.

—Estaba asustada…

—Lo sé, cielo, lo sé. Estos días han sido muy tensos entre nosotras, pensaba que estabas cabreada por algo que había hecho y simplemente estabas frustrada… Justo voy y te pido que finjas una relación conmigo cuando estás descubriendo tu sexualidad, es un poco insensible y egoísta por mi parte. No pensé en lo que podrías estar sintiendo tú… Pero ahora no tienes por qué preocuparte por nada, puedes empezar una relación con quien quieras sin que tengas que sentirte atada a mis locuras…

—Gracias, Karma, pero creo que no estás entendiendo del todo bien…

—Shhh, Amy, déjame acabar. Eres una muy buena amiga, Amy. Quiero que sepas que yo te apoyo y te apoyaré siempre.

Me levanto y abrazo a la rubia con fuerza. Ella al principio se queda estática pero paulatinamente sube sus brazos hacia mi espalda y me devuelve el abrazo. Apoya su frente en mi hombro y el llanto sale de su garganta pausadamente, casi ahogado. Acaricio su espalda y su cabeza y le susurro que todo irá bien a partir de ahora, que no tiene nada que temer. Nos separamos y enjugo sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Sonrío y ella me devuelve una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa. Le tiendo el paquete que traje conmigo y me voy de su cuarto. Dejo la casa de Amy atrás, con el corazón encogido y lágrimas en los ojos. Pero no sabría decir bien a qué se deben.

**Amy:**

Abro el paquete que me ha dado Karma y me encuentro con nuestra foto. La que ayer destrocé al estamparla contra la pared. Hay un sobre dentro del paquete que contiene una nota.

_"Eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga, pase lo que pase. Nada puede hacerme cambiar de parecer. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Enterramos el hacha? Te quiere con locura, Karma."_

Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla y se estampa contra el cristal que protege la foto. La abrazo contra mi pecho con fuerza y lloro para liberar todas mis emociones. Dejo el marco descansando sobre mi mesita de noche y contemplo la foto con cariño.

—Yo también te quiero, Karma. Más de lo que tú crees…

* * *

**Siento la tardanza, pero traigo buenas noticias... ¡ya acabé el curso! así que, se supone, que voy a estar actualizando más a menudo. Espero que les guste este capi y nos vemos pronto!**

**Nany Fabray-Berry: a mí Soleil me parece muy sexy, prefería coger a alguien que ya estuviera en la serie que inventarme otra chica... así enredo más jajaja Oliver y Lauren son un hecho, al menos en este fic :) muy pronto... ¡yo también quiero que se estrene ya la 2ª temporada! Lloro de emoción, la verdad.**

**PKN150: me alegro que te guste la elección de Soleil! Karma que se prepare, lo va a pasar mal... Cuídate tú también!**

**Sack1996: hey! me alegro que te mole el fic, es genial :) a mí me gustan las relaciones complicadas, con muchos líos... la ex tenía que aparecer ;) Tranqui, no la voy a dejar... es que he estado bastante ocupada, haré lo que pueda para actualizar prontito.**

**Alee: gracias! Karma es una bobis, se sabe. Ahora ella sufrirá un poco. Y sí, vas a ver algo de Amy-Soleil porque es lo más. Hasta que llegue Karmy, claro está :))**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. ¡Sois geniales! **

**Besotes Kármicos.**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	14. Pasar página

**¿Cómo va todo? ¿El verano bien? Me estoy perdiendo un día en la playa por escribir esto. Es broma, hoy el tiempo no acompaña mucho y me encanta escribir este fic.**

**Aquí os dejo el 14º capi del fic. Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Pasar página**

Karma:

Hace unos segundos que ha sonado la campana que indica que es la hora del recreo. Como todos los días me dirijo hacia mi taquilla para dejar mis libros y esperar a que salga Liam de su clase para ir a comer nuestros tentempiés en el césped del patio de la escuela. La verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito, desde hace algunos días no me encuentro muy bien anímicamente. Es como si me faltara algo dentro de mí. Saco la lonchera con desgana y abro para ver lo qué es lo que me ha preparado hoy mi madre. "Genial, zumo de hortalizas y empanadillas de tofu. Yo lo que quiero es una buena tarrina de helado". Liam se aproxima hacia mí, trae consigo una de sus radiantes sonrisas y su tupé rubio se mantiene impasible a las ráfagas de aire que soplan por el patio.

—Supongo que hoy también te tengo que cambiar mi comida por la tuya, ¿no? —me dice alegre mientras zarandea un cartucho de papel que, con toda seguridad, contiene un sándwich de crema de cacahuete y mermelada de arándanos.

—¡Sí, por favor! —digo agradecida— ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Se notaba mucho mi cara de asco?

—Un poco —contesta riéndose— Aunque no lo entiendo, las cosas que preparan tus padres están muy buenas, ¡y sin usar bacon!

—Ya ves. Es que últimamente no me saben igual…

Liam me coge de la mano suavemente y me dirige hacia la zona en la que nos solemos sentar para disfrutar del almuerzo. Nos sentamos en una mesita bajo la sombra que da un frondoso árbol y nos disponemos a comer. Al rato y a lo lejos, veo a Amy dirigiéndose hacia su taquilla y Shane la sigue muy de cerca. Está intentando hablar con ella pero la rubia le dice algo que no logro entender y luego le hace un gesto, tras el cual el chico, resignado, se va y la deja sola. Frunzo el ceño ante la actitud de mi amiga, no es nada normal que se comporte de una manera tan arisca y me levanto con intención de caminar hacia ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunta Liam mientras atrapa mi muñeca.

—Voy a hablar con Amy.

—Creía que ya no hablabas con ella, que estabais pasando un bache o algo así…

—Sí, algo así… pero ahora estamos mejor —Libera mi muñeca y voy hacia donde está la rubia.

* * *

—Hola.

—Oh… hola, Karma. ¿Cómo estás? —dice mientras se frota las sienes y apoya su hombro sobre la taquilla.

—Bien, bien… ¿y tú? —digo con cautela.

—Bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —dice ella extrañada.

—Oh, por nada en especial… Es que te estaba observando desde el césped y vi cómo prácticamente echaste a Shane. ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

—Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión… nada importante.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —digo curiosa— Si es que puedo saberlo, claro… —rectifico enseguida mi postura.

Amy se ríe suavemente y adopta una actitud más relajada. Engancha su brazo con el mío como hacíamos tantas veces antes de habernos peleado y comienza a caminar hacia una de las mesas que están ubicadas a lo largo y ancho del patio. Nos sentamos y dejo que comience ella la conversación.

—Antes que nada, gracias por la foto. Perdí un poco los estribos. Demasiado estrés… lo pagué todo contigo. Lo siento muchísimo, Karma. —dice ella bajando un poco la mirada.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que disculparte por nada —digo para quitar hierro al asunto.

—Vale, me alegro que digas eso.

—Ahora, ¿me quieres dices qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabezota llena de pelo rubio? —digo con la misma cercanía con la que nos hemos tratado siempre.

—Es sobre Soleil… —dice ella mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Oh… —digo intentando ocultar mi animadversión contra ella— ¿Te ha hecho algo? —pregunto con seriedad.

—No para nada… es un cielo —dice ella con una sonrisita boba, alejándose cada vez más de la tierra para adentrarse en su mundo interior.

—¿Entonces? —le urjo.

—A Shane no le gusta. Supongo que sabrás que estuvo con Liam… —hace una pausa para ver mi reacción— No quiere que esté con ella por las cosas que pasaron con Liam, pero no me quiere decir qué pasó exactamente. —dice cabizbaja.

—Liam no me ha hablado mucho de ella, sólo me dijo que después de estar con él descubrió que le gustaban las chicas o algo así… —digo sin entrar en detalles— Lo importante es lo que tú sientas…

—Ya… supongo.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Sabía que hacerle esta pregunta a mi amiga iba a desencadenar muchas respuestas que en el fondo no quería saber. Me reconcome la idea de que ellas dos tengan algo. Precisamente con esa tal Soleil, la ex de mi novio, una de las chicas más atractivas y polémicas del instituto. Alguien que podría hacer que Amy y yo nos separásemos de nuevo. No me gustaba nada de nada. Pero tenía que ser abierta y comprensiva, tenía que serlo por Amy. Me está brindando de nuevo su amistad después de haber pasado una época extraña y difícil, que aún no logro comprender del todo. Lo menos que quiero ahora es que se vaya de mi lado de nuevo. Así que hago acopio de toda mi fuerza y me dispongo a aguantar el golpe, por muy fuerte que sea.

—Me encuentro a gusto con ella…

—Desde luego que estás a gusto con ella, te fuiste a su casa a la primera de cambio… —digo con sorna. Amy pone una cara rara y caigo en la cuenta de que no ha sido un comentario muy afortunado— Es decir, te debe de gustar… supongo. —digo para suavizar.

—A ver, no la conozco tanto. Pero el día de la boda estar con ella hizo que todo me resultara más llevadero…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, a nada… nada en especial. ¿Cómo estáis tú y Liam? —dice cambiando de tema descaradamente.

—Bien. ¿A qué te refieres? —insisto.

—Nada, Karma, nada… hazme caso.

—Está bien —digo claudicando— Si quieres mi opinión creo que deberías tener una cita con ella.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Es evidente que te gusta… algo. Y ya os habéis besado. Y también has dormido junto a ella _en su cama_ —recalco esto último para sacarle más información— Te has saltado el paso previo. Pídele salir.

—Karma, no ha pasado entre nosotras lo que tú crees… —dice ella como disculpándose.

—No es asunto mío. Me es igual. —digo fingiendo indiferencia.

—Ah, bueno… —puedo notar un halo de decepción en los ojos— Para que quede claro, no nos hemos acostado. Estaba tan borracha que podría haber sido así, pero no. Es por eso que pienso que quizás Soleil valga la pena. Pero luego Shane viene y me dice todo eso… "Con Soleil, Amy, ¡Soleil! De todas las chicas que hay… te tienes que enrollar con ella" —dice imitando la voz del mejor amigo de mi novio.

Veo la confusión y las dudas en la cara de mi amiga. El miedo se está cebando con ella de una forma exagerada. Shane no aprueba lo que tenga con Soleil y aunque a mí me irrite en demasía tengo que hacer que mi amiga se anime, así que insisto con la idea de la cita.

—Si tú tienes un buen presentimiento sobre ella quizás deberías seguirlo… al fin y al cabo, la conoces más _a fondo. _Pídele una cita, estoy segura de que aceptará. Y así tienes la oportunidad perfecta para saber más cosas sobre ella.

—Puede que tengas razón, Karma. Creo que voy a pedirle que salga conmigo. ¡Ay, estoy nerviosa! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo? —dice cayendo en la cuenta del gran paso que va a dar. Sólo nosotras sabemos que lo nuestro era falso, a los ojos de los demás a Amy le gustan las chicas. Pero ahora esta es la realidad. _A Amy le gustan las chicas._

—Solo sé tú misma —digo cogiéndola de las manos, tranquilizándola— Esa es la mejor manera para poder llegar al corazón de alguien.

—La estoy viendo. Acaba de salir por la puerta del hall. ¿Se lo digo ahora? ¿Es un bueno momento?

—¡Claro! Ve a por ella, ¡sé valiente! —digo para subirle el ánimo.

—Está bien, allá voy. ¡Deséame suerte! —dice con una gran sonrisa en sus labios— Esta tarde te llamo para contarte qué tal me fue.

Y antes de que pueda desearle suerte, mi amiga se levanta y sale corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Soleil. Liam se sienta a mi lado y pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué tal todo? —pregunta suavemente depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

—Bien…

—¿Sólo bien?

—Va a pedirle una cita a tu ex. —digo con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente. Doliéndome.

—Anda… ¿y cómo te ha sentado la noticia? ¿Estás enfadada?

—Amy también tiene derecho a rehacer su vida… —digo siguiendo con la pantomima de nuestro noviazgo— Se lo merece tanto como yo.

—Me encanta que seáis así de comprensivas. A pesar de todo, seguís siendo amigas y os apoyáis la una a la otra. Es admirable.

—Ella es especial, es imposible ser de otra manera cuando estás a su lado…

Liam me abraza fuertemente y me besa en los labios con ternura. Luego nos levantamos de allí y nos dirigimos hacia el aulario. Echo la vista atrás y veo como Amy habla animadamente con Soleil. Ya puedo imaginarme lo que me contará esta tarde…

* * *

Amy: 

Después de la charla con Karma me siento preparada para hablar con Soleil y pedirle una cita. He visto a Karma mucho más receptiva de lo que me esperaba. Lo que más me intriga es que no se haya extrañado que hiciera todo lo que hice por ella. Siendo sincera, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que realmente siento algo más que amistad por ella. Pero no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver. Por mucho que me duela, intento olvidar esto último y me dispongo a pasar página.

—¡Soleil! —digo con demasiado entusiasmo— Este… ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? —digo sonrojándome.

—Hola, Amy. Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú? —pregunta ella con esa voz que hace que cualquier palabra que salga de su boca suene sexy.

—¡Súper mega híper bien! —Los nervios se apoderan de mí y empiezo a decir estupideces— Quiero decir bien. Solo bien.

—Ahh, pues me alegro mucho de que estés tan contenta. ¿A qué se debe eso? Si puede saberse claro… —dice adoptando una postura despreocupada y con picardía en la voz.

Está claro que sabe a lo que vengo. Las chicas como ella tienen un olfato increíble para estas cosas. Aúno todo el arrojo que tengo dentro de mí y suelto la bomba sin pensármelo dos veces.

—Me gustaría saber si estás libre este viernes por la tarde. He pensado que quizás te gustaría salir conmigo al cine y luego podríamos ir a cenar.

—Wow… ¡qué directa! —dice sorprendida.

—¿Qué me dices? —insisto sin apenas respirar y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Me encantaría —dice sonriendo.

—¡¿En serio?! —pregunto sin poder creérmelo.

—En serio —dice asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y sonriendo a la vez.

—¡Estupendo! —digo alzando los puños al aire. Enseguida me contengo y me pongo más seria— Hablamos para acordar la hora, ¿vale?

—Me parece perfecto. Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir. Tengo una clase importante y el timbre tiene que estar a punto de sonar.

—Sí, sí, claro… ¡qué tonta! Perdona, te he entretenido demasiado tiempo.

—Está todo bien, no te preocupes —dice poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros. Luego tira de ellos para abrazarme con fuerza. Cuando me suelta de su agarre, sujeta mi cara entre sus manos y besa suavemente mis labios —Hasta el viernes, no puedo esperar a tener una cita contigo.

El timbre suena y ella sale despedida hacia el aulario. Yo me quedo en donde estoy por unos minutos. Con el roce de sus suaves labios aún en los míos y el corazón palpitando con fuerza en mi pecho. Mis mejillas se tiñen de nuevo de un rojo intenso y el calor se apodera de mi cuerpo. Me abanico con mis manos y voy caminando lentamente, como si estuviera flotando en una nube, hacia el instituto para tomar las últimas clases del día.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Ha sido de vuestro agrado? **

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que aunque esté oficialmente de vacaciones también estoy trabajando, así que si alguna vez me retraso mucho es porque no he tenido tiempo de ponerme a las teclas. **

**chio77jvqr: estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Soleil no está nada mal pero Karma es más sexy ;)**

**Anyway7: ¡de nada, ha sido un placer! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Como ya he dicho otras veces, Amy va a tener algo con Soleil y ahora le tocará a Karma lidiar con sus sentimientos respecto a su amiga, a Liam y a todo en general. Y eso va a ser la guinda del pastel a partir de ahora. ¡Besotes!**

**PKN150: ¡gracias!la voz de la actriz que hace de Soleil es lo más, me tiene conquistada jajajajaja A mí también me gusta la idea de Amy con otra chica... Karma... ¡ay, Karma! Todo a su tiempo ;) Cuídate tú también, ¡besos! **

**alee: ¡gracias! Amy y Soleil tendrán algo serio, con este capítulo se ve venir... pero el fanfic no va sobre ese pairing si no sobre el grandioso y esplendoroso KARMY. Así que ya sabes... si sigues leyendo tendrás lo que buscas jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, los favs y los follows. ¿He dicho ya que sois la repera? ¡Pues sois la repera! **

**¡Besotes Kármicos!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	15. La primera cita

**Capítulo 15: La primera cita**

Amy:

Ya es viernes. Hoy es el día en el que tendré una cita con Soleil. ¡Joder! ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Me sudan las palmas de las manos y no dejo de dar vueltas por mi cuarto. Tengo el armario abierto de par en par, hay ropa en mi cama, en el sofá y encima de mi escritorio. Suena el timbre y bajo corriendo sujetando la toalla que rodea mi cuerpo y la que tengo enroscada en la cabeza para que no se me caigan. Abro y veo a Karma plantada frente a mí con algunas bolsas en las manos.

—¡Menos mal que has venido! —digo tirándome a su cuello cuando traspasa el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Cómo para no venir! Sonabas un tanto desesperada por whatsapp… te lo leo: _"Karma, ven URGENTEMENTE a mi casa en menos de lo que tardas en afinar tu guitarra. Por favor, te necesito. Besos, Amy." _—dice mi amiga imitando mi voz con un toque muy dramático.

—¡No te burles de mí! ¡Lo estoy pasando fatal! Vamos, sube a mi cuarto y ayúdame.

—Está bien, está bien… vamos sube, yo te sigo. —dice ella cediendo a mis súplicas.

Subo los escalones de dos en dos hacia mi habitación y dejo a Karma atrás, rezagada, aún en los primeros escalones. Oigo algo sobre ayudarla con unas bolsas pero estoy tan centrada en mi propio desastre que entro en la leonera y me tumbo de un salto en mi cama sobre el montón de ropa que dejé tiempo atrás sobre ella. Karma entra rezongando algo por lo bajini y deja caer las bolsas sobre el suelo.

—¡Jo-der! ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Acaso has venido en un tornado desde Kansas? —dice mi amiga rememorando una película antigua que me encanta— ¿Dónde tienes a Totó?

—Se lo han llevado los monos voladores —digo con sorna y la morena se abre camino hasta mi cama a carcajadas— Karma, estoy muy nerviosa. Y no sé qué ponerme. Y la cita es dentro de tres horas.

—Tranquila, ¿para qué estoy aquí si no? La Operación Primera Cita acaba de comenzar. Primero, ve al baño y arréglate el pelo mientras yo clasifico la ropa y los zapatos, ¿vale?

—¡A sus órdenes, mi capitana!

Entro en el baño y me deshago de las toallas. Me pongo un conjunto de ropa interior negro, braguita de encaje y sujetador a juego, elegante y algo provocativo. No es que vaya a enseñar nada en la primera cita pero me gusta la lencería, me hace sentir cómoda en mi propio cuerpo. Saco el secador de pelo y lo paso por mi cabello hasta que pierde bastante humedad. Luego cojo un producto fijador y lo aplico desde medios hacia puntas para dar un poco de cuerpo y movimiento a mi pelo rubio y liso. Termino de secar del todo el pelo, recojo el baño y salgo para que Karma empiece a darme más instrucciones.

* * *

Karma:

El bullicio en el baño de Amy cesa así que dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me siento a los pies de la cama, que queda justo enfrente a la puerta del baño. Ésta sale de él en ropa interior y con el pelo seco y listo para la cita. Está impresionante. Tan impresionante que entreabro la boca como una idiota y la miro de arriba abajo sin pestañear. Su pelo rubio cae en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y lleva un conjunto de lencería negro que le queda genial. Ya la había visto en ropa interior y en bikini, pero ahora está que quita el aliento. Algo se revolvió dentro de mí. Su presencia no me afectaba tanto a ese modo desde la noche del trío. El calor empieza a instalarse en mi cuerpo y me obligo a mí misma a olvidar todas esas imágenes. Algo húmedo me golpea la cara y vuelvo a la tierra. Es la toalla que cubría el pelo de Amy.

—¡Hey! ¿Se puede saber qué carajo te pasa? ¡No te quedes como un pasmarote! —dice ella acercándose a mí para quitarme la toalla que se resbala de mi cabeza hasta caer en mi regazo.

Su cercanía me corta la respiración y estoy a punto de marearme por la falta de oxígeno. Mi mente divaga ahora en múltiples universos donde lo único que quiero es rozar con mis dedos la suave y perfumada piel de mi amiga. Tocar su vientre plano y posar mis manos sobre sus caderas. Atraerla hacia mí dejar que caiga sobre mí… Un chispazo cruza mi mente y vuelvo a respirar paulatinamente hasta volver en mí. "¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Qué hago pensando estas cosas?"

—Me gusta tu conjunto. —digo sin más.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿No es muy… mucho? —dice sin encontrar adjetivos.

—No, que va… es muy bonito. Tampoco es que lo vayas a enseñar hoy —entonces me escucho a mí misma y me doy cuenta de que podría pasar algo más que un cine y una cena entre ellas esta noche— ¿No? —pregunto esperándome lo peor.

—No, tranquila. Quiero hacer las cosas despacio, con calma. Como debe ser. A ver, ¿qué es lo que has preparado para mí? —dice con ojitos brillantes.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mentalmente y señalo con la mirada los conjuntos que he dispuesto sobre la cama para que la rubia los vea y se los pruebe. Después de ponérselos todos ha decidido llevar el más sencillo de todos pero el que mejor va con su personalidad y el momento. Consta de unos vaqueros pitillo azul claro con efecto desteñido y de corte capri, una camiseta blanca de manga larga a rayas horizontales negras que se ajusta perfectamente a su torso y una chupa de cuero negra. Como toques de color en su _outfit_ destacan su larga cabellera rubia y un gorrito de punto color rojo bermellón. Como calzado, y tras un gran debate, se va a poner unas zapatillas _Converse _negra clásicas, las que no son tipo botín.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —me pregunta mientras admira su reflejo en el espejo. Se mira y remira, se nota que le gusta lo que lleva puesto.

—Estás estupenda —digo con sinceridad— Solo te falta el maquillaje y estarás más que estupenda. Siéntate y te maquillo.

—No me maquilles de forma muy exagerada, porfa.

—¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso? Por favor, no menosprecies mi talento natural para el maquillaje —digo poniéndome digna— Tú relájate, te va a encantar…

Amy se sienta obediente donde le indico y se queda quieta mientras procedo con el maquillaje que he traído de mi casa. Aplico primero una crema hidratante sin aceite y cuando la piel la absorbe pongo base de maquillaje del tono de su piel. Luego peino y maquillo un poco sus cejas y aplico sombra en tonos _nude_ en los párpados. Delineo el nacimiento de las pestañas con lápiz marrón con brillitos y acabo con un rabito hacia las sienes. Aplico mucha máscara de pestañas para que se vean frondosas y en las mejillas añado algo de colorete. En los labios pongo una barrita hidratante y luego finalizo con brillo transparente. Ha quedado muy natural, simplemente he realzado sus rasgos. Cuando se mira en el espejo abre la boca de la impresión y da palmas de la euforia. Se levanta y me da un abrazo de oso.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No debí subestimarte, realmente eres la mejor —dice alegre.

—Ya te lo dije, soy una experta —respondo guiñándole un ojo.

—Wow, me veo alucinante… espero que le guste a Soleil —dice sonriendo sin poder contener la emoción.

—Seguro que le va a encantar —digo con total certeza— Además, tienes que gustarle más allá de lo que llevas puesto. Lo que cuenta es el interior. Y no me refiero solo a ese tremendo conjunto que llevas puesto… —suelto dejándome llevar por el recuerdo.

—¡Mira que eres boba! —dice riéndose.

—Y si no le gustas, ¡ella se lo pierde!

—¡Eso, eso! —dice Amy con el ego subido y henchida de seguridad— Pero, ¿le va a gustar? ¿verdad? —todo se desvanece en poco tiempo. Siempre es igual.

—Que siiiiii… esto es pan comido —digo para tratar de calmarla— ¿A qué hora tienes que pasar a buscarla?

—A las siete.

—Pues son las seis y media.

—¡Mierda! —maldice Amy con los ojos como platos.

—Corre, yo recojo y cierro la casa cuando salgas. No te preocupes.

—¿Seguro?

—Totalmente. A por ella, _tigresa_. —"Pero, ¿qué mierda? ¿Por qué he dicho esa memez?"

—¿Tigresa? —dice Amy estupefacta.

—Me salió sin más… —digo excusándome.

—Estás fatal —dice ella echándose a reír— Echaba de menos tus locuras. ¡Gracias por todo, de verdad!

Amy me da otro abrazo inmenso y sale escopetada por la puerta, con el bolso al hombro y a medio ponerse el gorrito en la cabeza. Recojo todo, como le prometí a mi amiga, y salgo hacia mi casa deseando secretamente que algo arruine la cita entre las dos chicas.

* * *

Amy:

He llegado justo a tiempo para recoger a Soleil. Aparco el coche frente a su casa y camino por el jardín hacia su porche. Intento controlar los nervios con cada paso que doy hacia la puerta. Pienso durante un segundo que estoy haciendo el ridículo y que lo mejor es irme de aquí pero al final venzo al miedo y toco un par de veces el timbre. Un minuto después Soleil abre la puerta y me saluda efusivamente con un abrazo y un beso.

—Estás muy guapa —me dice mientras me mira atentamente— ¡Date la vuelta!

Hago lo que me dice y vuelvo a quedarme frente a ella. Cara a cara.

—Sí, definitivamente estás muy guapa —dice con aprobación y acto seguido me da un beso en los labios.

—Gracias —digo con timidez— Tú también estás increíblemente guapa.

La morena lleva puestos unos pitillos negros y una camiseta de tirantes gris holgada. Encima lleva puesta una camisa de cuadros en tonos oscuros. Tiene la melena suelta y hacia atrás. Gracias a las botas bajas con tacones que lleva me saca unos centímetros y tiene decorado el pecho con algunos colgantes metálicos.

Se ruboriza y como respuesta vuelve a besarme en los labios. Me coge de la mano y nos vamos hacia el coche para conducir a las afueras del vecindario, donde se encuentra el centro comercial y el cine. Durante el trayecto no hablamos nada, ambas estamos bastante nerviosas (yo más que ella) y no encontramos tema de conversación, pero ni falta que hace. Una melodía suave sale de los altavoces y se convierte en la perfecta música de fondo para un momento como este. En mitad del viaje Soleil posa una de sus manos sobre mi muslo y ahí se queda hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

* * *

—¿Qué película vamos a ver? —pregunta Soleil mientras echa un vistazo a la cartelera.

—Pues estoy entre una romántica que puede estar bien aunque me parece que es un dramón de cuidado y una comedia independiente que arrasó en un festival hace poco. ¿Me ayudas a elegir?

—Creo que me decanto por la comedia. No quiero acabar llorando en nuestra primera cita…

—Me parece muy bien. La comedia se postulaba en mi cabeza como la ganadora. ¿Sabías que el reparto de la película son actores noveles que forman parte de un grupo de teatro de un pueblo muy pequeño? —estaba tan nerviosa que empiezo a vomitar información sin sentido y me froto las manos sin cesar contra la tela de los vaqueros.

Soleil me mira entre risueña y divertida. Me coge de la cintura y me acerca a ella para plantarme un beso extraordinario en mitad de la entrada del cine.

—Ve a por las entradas. Mientras más arriba mejor. Yo compro las golosinas —dice de corrillo— No estés nerviosa, va todo como la seda. Relájate un poco.

Esta vez la beso yo y me alejo de ella hacia la taquilla donde compro dos entradas para la comedia en última fila. Me reencuentro con la morena a la entrada de la sala y le doy los boletos al chico para que los fiche. Un par de minutos después ya estamos sentadas cómodamente y comiendo palomitas y gominolas.

La película está bastante bien. Es ligera y agradable. Con un humor bastante europeo. Nos reímos a cada rato pero a la mitad de la película el ambiente se relajó y fue la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar una sesión de besos en medio de la oscuridad que brindaba la sala. Comenzó con Soleil poniendo de nuevo su mano sobre mi muslo. Al poco comenzó a acariciarme suavemente y yo empecé a sentir un calor muy intenso. Noto que me mira fijamente y giro la cabeza hacia ella. Veo como sonríe en la penumbra y su boca se acerca despacio hacia la mía. Nuestros labios se atraen como los polos opuestos de un imán y en nada estamos comiéndonos las bocas como lobas hambrientas. Es una suerte que la sala esté totalmente vacía, una película _indie_ con varias semanas en cartelera no puede competir contra el bombazo comercial de la temporada. Fue todo un acierto elegir esta peli, sabía que Soleil la iba a escoger también. Pronto nuestros gemidos empezaron a escucharse por encima de las voces del elenco de actores y de la música de acompañamiento. Los labios de la morena, aquí y allá, despertaban mi instinto más animal y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en devorarla entera. Estaba sedienta. Tenía sed de Soleil. Quería tocarla y besarla en cada centímetro de su extenso cuerpo. Quería sentirla contra mí lo más pronto posible. Quería tumbarla en algún sitio y hacerle el amor con pasión. Su mano deslizándose en el interior de mi pantalón arrancó un gemido de inmenso placer y ella sonrió complacida. Estaba a punto de seguir más adelante cuando los títulos de crédito comenzaron y la sala se iluminó dando por finalizada la sesión...

Me despierto dando un brinco y parpadeo repetidas veces hasta ubicarme de nuevo. Me había quedado dormida en medio de la película y estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con Soleil. Miro hacia la chica con cautela y ella sigue absorta en la gran pantalla, riéndose de vez en cuando y llevándose palomitas a la boca. Con la mano que tiene libre sujeta la mía y acaricia con su pulgar el dorso de mi mano. Echo un vistazo al reloj y compruebo que mi "siesta" ha durado una media hora. Ruego a todos los dioses porque la morena no se haya dado cuenta porque quedaría fatal y retomo el visionado de la película. Cuando la sala se ilumina al final de la película, y esta vez de verdad, nos desperezamos y nos levantamos para salir de allí. Seguía estando muy afectada por el sueño y necesitaba que me diera el fresco.

—¿Qué te pareció la película, Amy? —me pregunta la chica, intrigada.

—Oh, me encantó… ha sido un acierto entrar a verla.

—La parte en la que el mejor amigo del novio la lía en el banquete de bodas al sacar una katana y cortar la tarta gritando en japonés fue brutal. ¿A que sí?

—Sí, sí, sí… fue lo mejor. Sin duda alguna —digo mintiendo como una bellaca sin recordar de lo que habla.

—¿Qué tal te sentó la siestecita? —dice en tono jocoso.

—No hubo tal escena, ¿verdad? —digo esperando un verdadero chaparrón— Estabas intentando pillarme…

—Deberías verte la cara ahora mismo —dice riéndose.

—Oh, Soleil, lo siento muchísimo —digo sintiéndome como una idiota— Estaba tan a gusto… ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que empezaron a cerrárseme los párpados —digo con sinceridad intentado disculparme.

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Aunque tendrás que volver a ver la película porque valió la pena. Tienes buen gusto.

—Perdóname, tiene que estar siendo la peor cita de tu vida… —digo cabizbaja.

—La verdad es que no. No te castigues, dormiste solo un ratito y parecía que te lo pasabas bien —dice guiñándome el ojo— Quizás algún día me cuentes con qué estabas soñando, o con quién…

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a comer ya? —digo intentando cambiar de tema y con la cara colorada como un pimiento.

* * *

Antes de empezar a prepararme en casa pedí mesa en un restaurante cerca del cine al que suelo venir con mi famila. Es agradable e íntimo. Y la comida está deliciosa. Nos sentamos en la mesa que está reservada a mi nombre y un camarero nos trae agua helada y la carta para que vayamos eligiendo.

—Me supongo que ya has venido aquí otras veces… ¿me recomiendas algo?

—Pues, en particular, a mí me encanta la carne que sirven y la pasta pero todo está muy bueno.

—¿Qué vas a pedir tú?

—Raviolis de ternera con menestra de verduras al curry —recito mi plato favorito del local de memoria.

—Pues pediré lo mismo que tú. —dice ella para luego dar un sorbo a su vaso de agua y cogerme de la mano.

Mis mejillas empiezan a arder violentamente otra vez y no tengo más remedio que beber yo también un poco del agua helada que tengo a mi derecha.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Seguro que has hecho esto mil veces con Karma… no entiendo por qué te pones así. —dice ella sin pretender sonar borde.

—Quiero que tengas una buena impresión de mí. Además, con Karma era diferente… las dos sois muy distintas.

—¿Seguro que es por eso solo? —dice ella intuyendo que hay algo más detrás de mi comportamiento.

—Bueno, verás… yo solo he estado con Karma. Y tú, tú… —me distraigo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas— Tú tienes más experiencia que yo. Y eso impone un poco. —digo esperando haber sido bastante clara sin ser muy explícita.

—Oh, es eso… La verdad, Amy, es que la idea que tienen de mí en el instituto es totalmente falsa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es obvio que me has dicho eso por la fama que pueda haber cosechado estos últimos años. Probablemente haya alguien que te haya dicho algo sobre mí… sobre mi pasado, llamémoslo así.

—No, no… no es eso. —digo intentado enmendar mi error para que nadie salga mal parado.

—No te preocupes, no guardo ningún rencor a nadie. Fue todo culpa mía. —dice ella con una sombra en sus ojos— Verás… hace un tiempo yo empecé a sentir cosas por una chica de mi anterior instituto, yo creía que me correspondía pero no era así. Cuando supo acerca de mis sentimientos empezó a correr el rumor por toda la escuela para perjudicarme. Yo no estaba preparada para eso y empecé a hacerle frente al rumor con otros rumores… sobre mí con otros chicos de otras escuelas —dice ella mirándome a los ojos y sin soltar mi mano— obviamente todo era falso. Cuando todo eso se volvió en mi contra mis padres pidieron un traslado desde Dallas a Austin y acabé en tu instituto. Ciudad nueva, casa nueva, instituto nuevo, vida nueva. Aquí hice amistad con Liam y poco después, y ocultando mi verdadero yo, empezamos a salir. Cuando ya no podía lidiar más con la mentira se lo conté todo y cortamos. Él estuvo muy afectado durante un tiempo y las cosas se pusieron tensas en nuestro grupo de amigos, porque estaba pillado por mí, pero luego acabó por entenderme y siguió adelante. Nos convertimos en los mejores amigos que somos ahora… me apoya en todo, es un buen chico.

—Ya veo… —su historia me había emocionado tanto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Él es la única persona, hasta ahora, con la que he salido. Tú eres la primera chica con la que he salido. Así que eso quiere decir que tú tienes mucha más experiencia que yo. —dice finalizando su historia.

Quise contarle todo por lo que había pasado. Toda la farsa con Karma y el lío en el que me había metido pero no lo hice. Me sentía un poco culpable, a decir verdad, pero no iba a beneficiarme mucho así que, simplemente, me callé y apreté su mano con fuerza en señal de apoyo.

—Tus padres… ¿lo saben?

—Claro.

—¿Y te apoyan?

—Por supuesto. Y les estoy muy agradecida de todo lo que han hecho por mí.

—Es genial… —digo recordando la cara que puso mi madre al enterarse de lo mío con Karma.

—¿Acaso tus padres no…? —pregunta ella cautelosamente.

—Al principio a mi madre no le gustó mucho la idea… pero luego cedió. Vio que era feliz con Karma y, poco a poco, acabó aceptándome.

—Siento mucho por todo lo que has podido pasar… —dice ella mordiéndose el labio.

—Yo también siento que hayas tenido que comenzar de cero por algo así… —digo emocionada.

—Tengo nuevos amigos, una vida buena y en paz sin que nadie me juzgue, y te he conocido a ti… ¿qué más puedo pedir? —dice con una sonrisa, quitándole hierro al asunto.

—Eres increíble. Eres tan positiva y tienes tanta seguridad en ti misma… después de que te hicieran tanto daño, no sé cómo puedes ser así…

—Si te caes, te levantas. He tenido que aprender de mis errores y asumir las consecuencias de mis actos. Mi personalidad ayuda, pero también la he ido forjando y madurando. —escucharla hablar de temas tan delicados e importantes, con esa voz que tiene, es realmente cautivador.

—Definitivamente, me has sorprendido mucho.

—¿Para bien o para mal? —dice ella sacando la lengua y llevándose un ravioli a la boca.

—Para bien, obviamente. Ahora tengo una imagen diáfana y nítida sobre ti. Eres mejor de lo que ya pensaba.

—¿Ah sí? Explícame eso, porfa —pide ella, juguetona.

—Es verdad que habían llegado ciertas cosas sobre ti a mis oídos… pero no podía creérmelas y menos después de comprobar cómo eras conmigo en persona. No encajaban los dos perfiles.

—Así que con la cita ahora sabes todo lo que querías saber de mí, ¿cierto?

—Así es, ¿estás molesta?

—Para nada, me parece lógico. ¿Cómo si no íbamos a conocernos mejor? Por cierto, me encantan estos raviolis. Están de muerte.

—Me alegro. Me alegro que te gusten los raviolis y me alegro que hayas accedido a salir conmigo en una cita.

—Yo también me alegro.

Terminamos de comer en silencio. A cada momento alzábamos la vista del plato para vernos a los ojos. Nos intercambiábamos sonrisas tímidas a la luz de las velas y nuestras manos descansaban, todavía juntas, sobre la mesa de aquel resguardado rincón del restaurante.

* * *

—Gracias por invitarme al cine y a la cena. Me lo he pasado muy bien. —dice Soleil con una sonrisa llena de gratitud mientras paseamos calle abajo hacia el coche.

—Gracias a ti. Por todo. —Realmente sentía que ella me había dado hoy más a mí que yo a ella.

—No hay de qué —dice ruborizándose— Creo que deberíamos tener citas más a menudo. —dice de pronto.

—Claro —contesto honestamente.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos juntas? Invito yo esta vez. Y así cumples tu promesa. ¿Qué me dices? —dice poniéndome ojitos y rodeando mi cintura hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Me parece un buen plan. —digo riéndome.

—¿Tenemos cita?

—Tenemos cita. —digo asintiendo con mi cabeza.

Me coge de la cintura y me aúpa para darme un par de vueltas. Cuando me devuelve al suelo rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y me abraza efusivamente. Me libera y nos reímos todo el camino de vuelta hacia el coche mientras nos hacemos bromas y rememoramos momentos de nuestra primera cita.

* * *

Estamos frente a la puerta de la casa de Soleil. Es tarde pero ni ella ni yo queremos movernos de donde estamos. Un silencio reina entre nosotras pero no es tenso si no agradable. Ella decide romper el hielo.

—Gracias de nuevo, Amy. Me lo he pasado muy bien y también me he llevado una buena impresión sobre ti —dice riéndose suavemente.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, en serio. Me he sentido muy a gusto contigo. Valió la pena armarme de valor y pedirte una cita.

—Cuando te vi acercándote a mí en el instituto sabía que venías a ello.

—Me lo imaginaba. Tengo la sensación de que estás dos pasos por delante de mí. Eres una chica muy intuitiva… —digo recordando el momento en el patio de la escuela.

—Pero nunca pensé que me lo ibas a pedir. Creía que te rajarías…

—¿Y eso? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Por Karma —contesta ella.

—Ah… entiendo —digo bajando la mirada.

—Amy, quiero que sepas… —dice ella cogiendo aire, alargando una pausa hasta el extremo.

—Me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre, me encanta tu voz… —digo interrumpiéndola.

Ella sonríe, se relaja un poco y prosigue.

—Quiero que sepas que me gustas. Y mucho. —dice por fin.

—Tú también me gustas, Soleil —digo desde el corazón.

Paso mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me pongo de puntillas para llegar a la altura de su boca. Junto mis labios con los suyos y nos fundimos en un suave y dulce beso que dura minutos.

—¿Nos vemos mañana para desayunar? —dice ella cuando nos separamos.

Asiento con la cabeza un par de veces y la acerco hacia mí para volver a besar esos carnosos labios que me encienden unos minutos más.

* * *

**¡Holi! Aquí estoy de nuevo! muahahaha ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal ha sido la lectura? ¿Cuáles son tus impresiones? Cuéntamelo todo, yo, HelloMrsGolightly quiero saberlo todo ;) jajajajaja**

**Anyway7: de nada! el verano está siendo fantástico (trabajo aparte) lo necesitaba como agua de mayo T.T Karma celosa me da la vida. La relación con Soleil pienso dejar que dure un poquito más... y lueg Y. Besotes! :)**

**Diana-bcn: me mola que te guste! la idea era despertar la llama del amor dentro de Karma (así, con el cursi incluido) Intentaré hacer la historia trepidante! jajajaja**

**PKN150: buenasss! muy bien, y tú? Karma y Amy están hechas la una para la otra, son una naranja completa jajajaja gracias, las exprimiré al máximo ;) cuídate tú también :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios, los fav y los follow. ¡Amor en cantidades industriales para vosotr s!**

**¡Besotes Kármicos!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	16. Sé mi novia

**Capítulo 16: Sé mi novia**

Amy:

—No lo sé, Amy. No insistas más… No me cae bien y punto.

—Pues la verdad, Shane, es que no te entiendo… Es una chica increíble, ¡de veras! Y es muy atenta y divertida, es honesta y tiene las cosas claras.

—Sí, es todo un partidazo… —dice mi amigo tras el auricular.

—En serio, no seas tan aguafiestas. Estoy intentando pasar página… me dijiste que conociera a otras chicas. Pues ahora estoy conociendo a Soleil. Y me gusta.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y qué pasa con Karma? El gran amor de tu vida, tu otra mitad, que si patatín que si patatán…

—Karma es Karma. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar lo que siento por ella no está en la misma onda. Y punto.

—¡Aggh! Es que… Soleil, ¡joder, la odio! —dice Shane perdiendo los nervios.

—¡Pero si no te ha hecho nada! —me quejo sin entender nada.

—Pues sí que lo ha hecho, mira… ¡Le partió el corazón a mi mejor amigo!

—¡Pero ahora son muy amigos! Ellos han superado el dolor y las barreras, ¿por qué tú no? De todas las personas de este mundo eres el último que creía que se pondría tan terco…

—¡Tú no tuviste que aguantar los lagrimones y las penas de amor de tu mejor amigo del que estás secretamente enamorado! —dice el chico, explotando.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —digo perpleja.

—Nada, no he dicho nada.

—¿Estabas enamorado de Liam Booker?

—Puede que un poco. Era un crío.

—No fue hace tanto… —digo pinchando a mi amigo.

—¡Era un crío! —insiste él subiendo el tono.

—¡Qué fuerte! Claro, por eso me dijiste aquello hace tiempo… sobre tu cuelgue misterioso y muy heterosexual —digo como si se me hubiera encendido una bombilla sobre la cabeza.

Estoy hablando con Shane por el móvil tras haber cenado con Soleil. Necesitaba contarle las novedades a mi mejor amigo ya que no me parece muy adecuado contarle esto a Karma. Podría hablar con Lauren pero últimamente no coincidimos mucho en casa… debe de estar liada con algo de su nuevo grupo de baile. Sabía que Shane le tenía inquina a Soleil pero nunca me imaginé que fueran puros celos y despecho. Me siento un poco mal por él… el pobre. Después de haber sufrido en mi propia piel lo mismo, no se lo deseo a nadie.

—No te metas mucho conmigo… en serio, fue hace tiempo y fue una idiotez.

—Ya, tranquilo, no voy a insistir más con el tema… pero, ¡qué fuerte!

—¡Lo tuyo sí que es fuerte!

—¡Calla! —digo entre risas— ¿Sabes? Mañana desayuno con ella… —digo suspirando.

—Wow… las cosas van rápido, ¿no? Moviendo ficha a la velocidad de la luz, como buena lesbiana —dice chasqueando los dedos.

—No somos nada serio aún…

—¿Aún?

—Tengo un presentimiento sobre mañana.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta intrigado.

—Es que las cosas fueron muy bien hoy. Estoy bastante orgullosa de mí misma —digo con una gran sonrisa— Me sigo ruborizando cual tomate, pero le voy cogiendo el tranquillo… flirtear es divertido.

—Sí que lo es… —dice socarrón.

—¡Ya te digo!

—Cambiando de tema… ¿Has notado que Karma está un poco rara desde la boda?

—Pues no, la he visto normal… creo. Muy en su línea. Muy Karma.

—Pues yo creo que le pasa algo… —dice insistiendo con el tema.

—¿Qué crees que puede ser? —digo picando el anzuelo.

—Liam.

—¿En serio? —digo totalmente desubicada.

—Fijo. Habla con ella a ver si le sonsacas algo… que quiero cotilleos. Liam no suelta prenda y me evita el tema.

—No me parece muy bien… hace relativamente poco que hemos vuelto a estar bien y no quiero joderlo todo.

—Tú inténtalo. Y ya luego me cuentas. Estos oídos necesitan información de la que alimentarse. Un besote, guapa. Pásalo bien mañana y no la líes.

—Gracias, Shane. Otro beso para ti también.

Cuelgo la llamada y me tiro boca arriba en la cama. Pienso en lo que me ha dicho Shane sobre Karma y Liam… ¿Es posible que tengan una especie de crisis? A saber. La pantalla del móvil se ilumina a la vez que vibra indicando la entrada de un nuevo whatsapp. Desbloqueo el aparato y veo que es de Soleil.

"_Hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Me alegro que no tenga que esperar mucho hasta poder verte de nuevo. Estoy deseando desayunar contigo mañana. Que tengas dulces sueños. Besos."_

Me muerdo el labio inferior inconscientemente. El corazón me late más deprisa y ya empiezo a notar como mi interior se rebela. Esta chica sabe lo que se hace. Contengo la respiración durante unos minutos y luego expulso el aire en un gran suspiro. Apago el móvil y me voy a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana temprano, salgo de mi casa y me dirijo al café que me ha dicho Soleil. Nada más girar la esquina de la calle me encuentro de frente a la morena, está radiante, sentada en una mesa de la terraza del sitio en el que hemos quedado para desayunar.

—Hola, buenos días —dice la chica mientras se levanta y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Perfectamente. Tenía ganas de verte —digo sin tapujos. La morena se ruboriza y sonríe ampliamente.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—¡Por supuesto! Tengo un hambre de lobo… creo que podría comerme todos las tortitas del lugar.

—Pues habrá que hacer un _sinpa_, porque no he traído tanto dinero conmigo…—. Las dos nos reímos ante el comentario y nos acomodamos en la mesa.

Uno de los camareros nos trae una bandeja con una torre de tortitas con sirope y dos tazas de té. Comemos en silencio la enorme ración de dulce desayuno y luego bebemos el té a sorbitos mientras reposamos la comida. La tranquilidad en la mesa es agradable pero pasa un buen rato sin que ninguna de las dos hable, y eso me inquieta demasiado. Veo a Soleil distraída, juega con las sobras que hay en su plato y golpea la cerámica de la taza repetidamente con la uña de su dedo índice. No puedo más con el silencio y decido romperlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —digo intentando ocultar la inquietud que me invade.

—Nada, no me pasa nada… ¿por qué lo dices?

—No sé, te noto como en otro lugar… por lo poco que sé de ti no sueles ser así. Eres más espabilada y decidida que nadie.

—Tú lo has dicho, no nos conocemos casi nada… —dice casi como para sí misma.

—No te entiendo… ¿está todo bien entre nosotras?

—¡Ahí lo tienes de nuevo! —exclama soltando un gran suspiro al aire.

—¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! —digo totalmente perdida, perdiendo los nervios.

—Amy, has dicho "nosotras"… —poniendo énfasis en la última palabra mientras nos señala alternativamente con los dedos.

—No te sigo, Soleil, de veras…

—Quiero decir, ¿hay un nosotras? —dice nerviosa—. Hace poco que nos hemos vuelto tan… íntimas, por decirlo de algún modo. Y siento que puede haber algo especial, tú me gustas y yo te gusto. Algo hay. Pero creo que quizás estamos yendo algo rápido… ¿tú qué dices?

—Yo creo que las cosas fluyen entre nosotras de forma natural. Y sí, antes de que lo preguntes de nuevo con cara de terror profundo, he dicho _nosotras_. Hace meses que lo dejé con Karma. Tú y yo estamos solteras, hay atracción… ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad a todo esto? —digo con una confianza infinita que sale de mí a borbotones, ni yo me creo que haya sido capaz de decir todo esto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y quedarme tan ancha.

—¿En serio? —dice inclinándose un poco hacia adelante en su asiento.

—¡Totalmente! —contesto con una sonrisa y su cara se ilumina.

—¡Es genial! Es justo lo que quería…

—¿Y por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio? —digo incrédula.

—No lo sé, me entraron los nervios y el monólogo que llevaba practicando mentalmente para hoy simplemente no me salió. Y dije todas esas idioteces sin sentido y que, obviamente, no quería decir… Lo siento, soy imbécil —termina la frase llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirse con ellas—. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Alargo mis manos hacia su cara y cojo sus manos entre las mías para poder ver su cara. Está algo roja y respira con fuerza. Puedo incluso intuir un amago de llanto en sus ojos, pero, sea lo que sea, ni una lágrima se derrama por sus bellos ojos.

—Hey… mírame. Dime qué es lo que me ibas a decir hoy.

—¿Cómo? —dice ella ruborizándose con más fuerza.

—Ya sabes, el monólogo que habías practicado…—digo dejando caer.

—Ufff… allá voy —se aclara la voz un par de veces—. Amy —me mira a los ojos—, ya sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos. Pero me encantan estos momentos que hemos pasado juntas y me gustas muchísimo. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? Ya sabes… ser algo oficial. ¡Sé mi novia, Amy! —dice de corrillo con la cara ruborizada, pero gratamente ilusionada por lo que me está pidiendo.

—No.

—¿No? —el miedo ensombrece su gesto y aloja el apretón de sus manos.

—¡Es broma! Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

—¡Qué susto, capulla! ¡Eso no se hace!—dice recriminándome a la vez que acerca sus manos a su pecho—. ¡Tengo el corazón a mil por hora! —dice riendo nerviosamente— Ven aquí, estúpida…

—Uhh, ¡cuánto amor!

—Calla y bésame.

Y eso hago. Muevo mi silla y me sitúo a su lado en vez de estar enfrentadas. Cojo su cara entre mis manos y acerco mis labios a los suyos para depositar en ellos un profundo y largo beso. Dulce como las tortitas.

—Mmm… sabes a sirope —susurro muy cerca de sus labios—. Me gusta.

Soleil pasa un brazo por mi nuca y sigue besándome un poco más hasta que llega un camarero interrumpiéndonos con la cuenta en la mano.

* * *

De camino a casa, y tras la cita en la que me he convertido en la nueva y flamante novia de una también flamante morena llamada Soleil, decido desviarme e ir hacia la casa de Karma. Tengo ganas de contarle a mi mejor amiga la buena noticia. Giro en la próxima esquina y ya visualizo la caravana dónde los padres de Karma preparan zumos ecológicos para venderlos por ahí. Karma está en su habitación, leyendo al lado de la ventana. Doy un silbido para llamar su atención y mira hacia donde estoy yo. Me saluda efusivamente con la mano y me hace un gesto indicando que baja a la puerta para abrirme.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? No nos veíamos desde que fui a tu casa para lo de la cita con Soleil… pasa, pasa —dice haciendo un hueco para que pueda traspasar el umbral de la puerta—. Sube a mi cuarto y espérame, que voy a la cocina a por algo de beber…

* * *

Karma:

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto y entro portando una bandeja con una jarra de té helado y dos vasos más un plato con algunas galletas. Amy está esperándome sentada sobre el borde de mi cama y mueve las rodillas con nerviosismo. Tiene una sonrisa pegada a la boca y juega con un peluche con el que siempre duermo.

—Si manoseas así al Señor Orejas te va a poner una denuncia por acoso… —digo riéndome.

—Ups, usted perdone Sr. Orejas… no quise violar su integridad física —dice cogiendo al peluche con forma de conejo y mirándolo a los ojos —. Sepa usted que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Ea, ¡a seguir bien! —suelta dejando al peluche bien puesto sobre una almohada.

—¡Eres más tonta! —digo con dificultad entre carcajadas—. ¿Cómo es que tienes siempre este tipo de ocurrencias?

—No lo sé, pero no te quejes. Que sé que te encantan mis ocurrencias… —dice ella poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza y cayendo de espaldas sobre mi cama.

Y tenía razón. No hay nada que me haga reír más que su espontaneidad y naturalidad. Es algo que puede conmigo y que hace que hasta mi día más gris se convierta en el más despejado y soleado de todos. Es una de las muchas virtudes de Amy.

—Te he traído algo de limonada y galletas. Sírvete cuanto quieras.

—Muchas gracias, a lo mejor como algo… pero con lo llena que estoy no sé si podré.

—¿Ya te hizo tu madre tortitas para desayunar? —digo conociendo a mi amiga y a su madre.

—¡Qué va! Sí que comí tortitas, pero no en mi casa…

—Anda, ¿y eso? —digo temblando ligeramente. Casi dejo caer limonada en el piso mientras me la sirvo en mi vaso.

—Fui a desayunar con Soleil —dice Amy mientras que se incorpora y me dirige una mirada llena de algo que no le había visto hasta ahora en los ojos. ¿Amor, quizás?

—¿Otra cita, entonces? Ya veo que la primera fue muy bien, ¿eh? —digo haciéndome la interesada.

—Pues sí, fue bastante bien. Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda con el vestuario, por cierto. Fuimos al cine, la peli estuvo genial, y luego a cenar. Hablamos mucho, de diversas cosas y decidimos vernos hoy también… —dice ella dejándose llevar por sus recuerdos.

—Me alegro, veo que las cosas van bien entre vosotras… —digo intentando mantener la fachada.

—_Nosotras_… —dice Amy recreándose en la palabra—. Estamos saliendo, Karma —dice como una niña chica a la que le acaban de dar un caramelo enorme.

—¿Cómo? —digo abriendo los ojos como platos y sintiendo que mi mundo se paraba durante un segundo que se me hizo eterno.

—Me ha pedido que seamos pareja, salir en plan serio… —dice muy orgullosa.

—¿Tienes novia? —formulo lentamente mi pregunta mientras empiezo a transpirar de forma exagerada.

—¡Sí! —dice saltando de repente de la cama haciendo que me sobresalte— ¡Eres la primera en saberlo! ¿No es genial?

—¡Vaya que si lo es! —digo abrazando a la rubia fuertemente y pestañeando rápidamente mientras miro al techo.

—Hala, ya sé que es emocionante —dice una vez libre de su abrazo— Pero no hace falta que llores, tontita.

—¡Es que parece increíble! —digo enjugándome las lágrimas para secármelas en la falda de mi vestido—. ¡Tenemos pareja! Pensaba que no llegaría a ver eso nunca…

—Cuando quieres eres una derrotista, Karma —dice ella dándome una torta en el antebrazo—. Por cierto, ¿cómo estáis Liam y tú?

—Perfectamente —asiento muchas veces con la cabeza como una idiota.

—¿Seguro?

—Total y absolutamente —afirmo.

—¡Estupendo! —dice ella cogiendo una galleta y llevándosela a la boca— Ay, Karma, me siento tan feliz… ahora ya siento que estoy justo donde debo estar.

—¿En mi cuarto comiendo galletas de espelta? —digo adrede.

—Muy graciosa —dice sacándome la lengua—. Me refiero a que ya sé quién soy. Ahora me siento completa.

—¿Acaso te sentías infeliz antes de descubrir que eres lesbiana?

—Indirectamente, sí. Me faltaba algo y no sabía el qué. Me sentía diferente, pero podía comprender por qué. Hasta ahora. Mi familia lo acepta -tras alguna que otra pega- mi mejor amiga lo acepta, yo lo acepto… Yo me acepto. Podría gritarlo a todo el mundo y me importaría una mierda lo que pensaran. Estoy pletórica y soy feliz.

—Me alegro tanto por ti, Amy. De veras. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas salido del armario, de que no te escondas más y de que seas tú misma en toda su plenitud. Nunca te había visto tan bien contigo misma. Estoy feliz de que hayas sido valiente y de haber tenido el coraje de mostrarte tal y como eres…

Amy se acerca a mí toda llorosa. Me abraza muy fuerte y descarga todas las emociones que llevaba en su interior en forma de un torrente de lágrimas. Pero no son lágrimas amargas, si no lágrimas de felicidad.

—Me tengo que marchar, Karma. Lauren me dejó un mensaje antes diciéndome que tenía algo importante que contarme. Gracias por ser cómo eres y por estar aquí conmigo cuando te necesito. Te quiero.

—De nada, Amy, sabes que no tienes por qué darme las gracias… Yo también te quiero. Nos vemos en el instituto.

—Pues claro. Cuando quieras, ya lo sabes.

—Me podrías presentar a Soleil, si quieres… —digo poniendo mi mayor sonrisa.

—Me encantaría —dice la rubia devolviendo el gesto.

Acompaño a Amy a la puerta y me despido de ella una vez más. La abrazo con fuerza no queriendo que se vaya nunca y le susurro al oído:

—Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como novia. No podría estar con alguien mejor, eso seguro.

Ella asiente agradecida y sale corriendo por mi jardín hasta traspasar la valla. Me quedo en el porche mirando hasta que la pierdo de vista y vuelvo a entrar en mi casa. Cierro de un portazo y me dejo caer contra la puerta. Mi cuerpo se desliza hacia el suelo y reboto contra el suelo. Me encojo y hundo mi cabeza entre las rodillas, mi respiración se vuelve muy agitada y empiezo a llorar sin cesar.

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 16. Ya las cosas están poniéndose más serias, la relación de ambas chicas se desarrollará a la vez y compartirán sus dudas, sus miedos y sus alegrías hasta cierto punto. Hasta aquí llego...**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personitas que me dejan reviews, favs y follows. ¡Sois un encanto! **

**Anyway7: ¡Hola a ti también! ¡de nada, it's a pleasure! Tus comentarios me ayudan a que siga escribiendo, sigue así... ¡es genial! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, Karma evoluciona a su ritmo y Amy tiene una mente un poco calenturienta... pero aún no se va a hacer realidad esa escena. Tengo que preparar algo bueno. Tendrás mucho Karma a partir de ahora, despreocúpate. Besotes :)**

**Diana-bcn: se va a liar parda aún más... aviso. Es algo naïve, pero se dará cuenta... Todo a su tiempo ;) **

**chio77jvqr: esto es totalmente Karmy, puede parecer mezquino... pero lo de Soleil es una transición. Como lo es Liam.**

**PKN150: no eres la primera persona que piensa que el sueño fue real, probablemente para Amy haya sido muy real jajajajaja ¿tú qué crees? ;) Entre ellas hay algo, pero hay sentimientos y lazos que son más fuertes... Cuídate, besos!**

**Mr. Yo: "¡por eso ya nadie cree en la necesidad y el destino!" Me encantó :3 El destino es un ideal muy romántico, me gusta. Me alegro que te guste el fic, muchas gracias por comentar y espero verte por aquí más a menudo.**

**Alee: jajajajaja desde luego se está convirtiendo en una bonita pareja, a lo mejor escribo algo sobre ellas más adelante... lo tendré en cuenta. La cosa con Karma es que es muy insegura y egoísta, si le sumas que no se aclara con lo que siente pues tenemos un cóctel explosivo. Ella es el perro del hortelano (ni come ni deja comer), versión suavizada. De nada, más bien, gracias a ti por seguir la historia. Espero que te guste lo que está por venir :D Besos!**

**Muchos besotes Kármicos a tod s!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	17. La llama del deseo

**Nota: he cambiado el rate del fic por razones que veréis (leeréis) más adelante. Aviso que las cosas se van a poner más "adultas" por decirlo de algún modo ;) así que si alguien no se siente cómodo al leer cosas más explícitas, le advierto que, probablemente, este capítulo no va a ser de su agrado. **

**Espero que mi decisión no os decepcione, ya que creo que es totalmente conveniente.**

**Quién avisa no es traidor, dicen.**

**Tras esto, que tengáis una buena lectura y, como siempre, espero vuestras opiniones. Saludos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: La llama del deseo**

Amy:

Entro en casa como un vendaval y subo hacia el cuarto de mi hermanastra para contarle las buenas nuevas. Y de paso que ella me diga aquella cosa tan importante de la que me había hablado. Me pregunto qué será… seguro que tiene que ver con su grupo de baile. A lo mejor le han dado un rol en alguna producción para el final de curso. Toco varias veces en su puerta y entro cuando me da la señal.

—¡Buen día, hermana! Hacía mil que no nos veíamos las caras…

—Sí, he estado a tope con el baile… ensayando durante cualquier hora libre que he tenido— dice ella con claros signos de cansancio en su cara.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe? —pregunto oliéndome la respuesta.

—¡He conseguido el papel principal en el baile de final de curso! —exclama emocionada.

—¡Enhorabuena! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Me lo comunicaron ayer tras el ensayo. Estaban decidiéndose entre varias candidatas y al final me lo han dado a mí.

—Eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti Lauren —digo abrazando a la rubia—. Es una muy buena noticia, ¿es esto lo que querías contarme?

—Sí, aunque hay algo más… —dice y al momento se pone roja—. Mi _partenaire_ es Oliver.

—Wow, no sabía que Oliver estaba en tu mismo grupo… —digo sorprendida.

—Necesitábamos más chicos y le propuse que se apuntara. Baila tan bien que rápidamente pasó de ser el nuevo al chico protagonista.

—Increíble, todos los días descubro algo nuevo de ese chico… ¡es alucinante!

—Te quería preguntar una cosa, Amy —dice poniéndose seria—, Me gustaría saber si te importa que intente tener algo con él. Me gusta muchísimo y quiero aprovechar esta situación para poder acercarme más a él.

—¡Claro, claro! No tienes que preocuparte por nada… solo somos amigos, Lauren. Ya sabes que no me van los chicos… —digo pensando inmediatamente en mi desayuno con Soleil.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que a él le gustas y no quiero interferir en lo vuestro… aunque sea platónico —dice riéndose.

—La verdad, Lauren, creo que a Oliver también le gustas un poco. Fue muy atento contigo durante la boda de nuestros padres y accedió a apuntarse a tu grupo sin inmutarse. Además ha batido a todos los otros chicos por el primer puesto. No creo que sea una coincidencia…

—¿En serio lo dices? —dice abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Espero no equivocarme pero yo creo que ahí hay _feeling_ —digo totalmente convencida.

—¡Estupendo! Ayyy, ojalá que sean ciertas tus intuiciones… —dice soñadora— Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Qué ha sido de Soleil? ¿La has vuelto a ver?

—Pues sí, la he vuelto a ver… más de una vez además —digo sonriente—. Vengo de desayunar con ella…

—¡Ahhh! ¡Cuenta, cuenta! —dice mi hermana entusiasmada.

—Estamos saliendo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Saliendo…saliendo? ¿Sois pareja?

—Sí… —digo totalmente ruborizada.

—¡Joder! ¡Sois novias! —dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¡Esto sí que hay que celebrarlo! ¡Qué f-u-e-r-t-e!

—Lauren, deja las drogas. Tu camello te vende porquería… —digo riéndome de la reacción de Lauren.

Lauren me coge del brazo y me arrastra hacia la puerta mientras dice no sé qué cosa de ir a celebrarlo a un pub. Ni se da cuenta de que aún no es ni la hora del almuerzo. Abre la puerta y entra mi madre dando un tropezón haciendo que la cesta con la ropa se caiga en el suelo.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Farrah?

Decimos las dos a la vez.

—¡Niñas! No estaba espiando la conversación ni nada de eso… sólo pasaba por aquí. Ya sabéis… de camino a hacer la colada.

—Mamá… —digo recogiendo la ropa del suelo— Está bien, no pasa nada.

—En serio, Farrah, tampoco es que tengamos algo que ocultar… —dice Lauren ayudándome también.

—Bueno, igualmente lo siento. Estuvo fuera de lugar —dice mi madre arrepentida—. Escuchaba tantos gritos que creía que volvisteis a pelar, pero no. Parecíais alegres. ¿A qué se debe?

—Oh, mami, ¿en serio?

—¡Amy tiene novia nueva!

—¡Lauren! —digo reprendiendo a la rubia— ¡Pues a Lauren le gusta mucho un chico de su clase de baile!

—¡Amy! ¿Cómo has podido? —dice ella tirándome un calcetín a la cara.

—¡Niñas! —dice mi madre evitando que la ropa vuelva a salir del cesto— ¡Parad ya!

Otro calcetín sale de la zona de batalla y se estrella directamente contra la cara de mi madre. Entonces se desata la guerra. Mi madre se une a nosotras y empieza a correr detrás de nosotras mientras nos lanza toda la ropa que va sacando del cesto. Cuando ya no podemos más nos dejamos caer sobre los sillones del salón, resoplando.

—Niñas, ¿sabéis qué? —dice ella levantándose para recoger el desastre— ¿Por qué no cenamos todos juntos esta noche?

—¿Te refieres a nosotros cuatro? —digo confundida.

—No. Me refiero al chico que le gusta a Lauren y a tu novia, por supuesto —dice ella con cara de felicidad—. Así tu padre, Lauren, y yo los conocemos.

—Pero, mami, hace poco que salgo con Soleil… no quiero presionarla con esto ahora —digo quejándome.

—Farrah, ¡qué vergüenza! —exclama Lauren— ¿Con qué pretexto se lo digo? Va a ser súper incómodo.

—¡Tonterías! —dice mi madre aun más alegre, si cabe—Va a ser muy divertido, sobre todo si no hay una batalla campal durante la cena. A las ocho se cena. Y luego postre.

Mi madre se va tan campante y nos deja a ambas con la boca abierta, tiradas en el sofá y sudando la gota gorda por culpa de la carrera y del susto monumental que tenemos ahora en el cuerpo. Definitivamente ésta es una mejor manera de vengarse por lo del calcetín que corretear y esquivar proyectiles de algodón.

—Esto ha sido un golpe bajo… —digo mirando a Lauren.

—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué excusa le pongo? —dice ella entrando en pánico.

—Tranquila, Lauren, respira —digo sujetando a una nerviosísima Lauren—. Respira hondo varias veces.

—En serio, ¿qué mierda le digo para que venga sin que quede muy extraño?

—Ya sé —digo chasqueando los dedos—. Dile que nos has dicho que va a ser el coprotagonista de tu baile y que nuestros padres se han interesado en conocerte.

—Vale, vale. Buena idea —dice más relajada— Y cuando vea a Soleil, ¿qué? Se va a pensar que es una emboscada o algo así…

—¡Que no! No te estreses… es nuestro amigo, al fin y al cabo. Además es muy buen niño, no se va a enfadar ni nada. Dalo por hecho.

—Vale, haré eso entonces…

—Recuerda comentarle antes a nuestros padres lo del baile, así es más creíble la excusa… no vaya a ser que les coja por sorpresa.

—Cierto, tienes razón. ¿Vas a decírselo a Soleil?

—Ahora mismo la llamo para contarle los planes. Pero antes voy a hablar con mi madre.

* * *

Mi madre sigue haciendo la colada. Me aproximo a ella y la ayudo a colgar las cosas en el tendedero. El perfume del suavizante invade mis fosas nasales y se expande por la terraza gracias a la ligera brisa que sopla. Mi madre silba una melodía mientras sigue con la tarea. Tiene los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en la cara.

—Mamá… —empiezo.

—¿Sí, cielo? —dice ella cantarina.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer lo de esta noche?

—¡Por supuesto! —dice ella con su marcado acento y mirándome extrañada—. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Pues porque no siempre fuiste tan receptiva con eso de que sea lesbiana… —digo bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Oh, cariño… —dice ella dejando sus quehaceres para venir a abrazarme—. Siento mucho haber reaccionado como lo hice cuando me enteré de lo tuyo con Karma. Realmente me tomó por sorpresa. Pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien y quiero conocer a la chica que hace feliz a mi pequeña. Te quiero tal y como eres, no te quepa duda. Perdóname, Amy. Por todo.

—No pasa nada, mamá. No tengo que perdonarte nada —digo enjugándome una lágrima—. Te quiero, mami. Eres la mejor —digo achuchándola con ganas.

—Ay, sigues siendo mi pequeñina… ¡pero mucho más fuerte! —dice riéndose— Venga, no llores. Y ponte guapa para esta noche, es probable que os saque alguna que otra foto para presumir… —dice ella mesándose el pelo.

* * *

El timbre de la puerta suena un par de veces y bajo las escaleras antes que nadie para poder abrir yo. Son las siete y cuarto de la tarde. A las ocho cenamos. Sé que es Soleil porque Lauren ha ido a recoger a Oliver con el coche, ya que vive bastante lejos.

—¡Hola! Pasa, pasa... —le digo a mi novia con entusiasmo— Estás muy guapa.

—Tú también —dice dándome un pico—. Los vestidos te quedan muy bien.

—Muchas gracias —digo ruborizándome.

Mi madre sale de la cocina y se atusa la falda. Alarga una mano hacia Soleil y se la estrecha con entusiasmo.

—Hola, soy Farrah, la mamá de Amy. Encantada de conocerte, Soleil.

—Igualmente, eh… —dice la morena sin saber cómo llamar a mi madre.

—Oh, cariño, puedes llamarme por mi nombre y tutearme —dice mi madre dándose cuenta de la situación— Te presento a mi marido, Bruce. Es el padre de Lauren. Supongo que la conoces.

—Sí, claro… la he visto en el instituto —dice Soleil estrechando la mano de mi padrastro— Encantada de conocerle, señor.

—Por favor, tutéame a mí también. Bienvenida a nuestra casa, siéntete como en la tuya. Espero que te guste la carne asada, estoy siguiendo una receta familiar.

—Sí, me encanta, Bruce. Es uno de mis platos favoritos. Y gracias por la bienvenida —dice la morena correctamente. No puedo apartar mis ojos de ella.

—Amy, esperen a que llegue tu hermana con Oliver. Yo las aviso cuando aparquen el coche para que bajen.

—Está bien, mamá. Si necesitas ayuda, avísanos.

—No te preocupes, cielo. Todo está bien —dice—. ¡Deja la puerta abierta, Amy! —exclama riéndose.

Cojo a Soleil de la mano y la conduzco hacia mi habitación.

* * *

—Me cae bien tu madre. Y tu padrastro también. Son muy amables —dice Soleil recorriendo con la mirada todo mi cuarto.

Soleil está entretenida con las cosas de mi escritorio cuando reparo en la foto de Karma y mía que tengo en la mesilla. La guardo en un cajón, no vaya a ser que Soleil se extrañe, y me dirijo hacia donde está ella para pasarle las manos por su cintura.

—Hey, ¿qué hay, preciosa? —dice dándose la vuelta para mirar directamente hacia mis ojos— ¿Me has echado de menos?

—Como una loca —digo besando sus labios—. Ven aquí —digo llevándola hasta mi cama y haciendo que se tumbe en ella. Me recuesto a su lado y comienzo a besarla de nuevo.

—Estás más traviesa ahora, ¿no? —dice ella cogiendo aire— No es que me queje, pero es extraño. Aún así, no pares.

—Lo sé. Yo creo que es porque estás en mi cuarto. Con mi madre y Bruce abajo. Le añade peligrosidad a la situación, la hace más interesante… —digo perdiéndome en su cuello.

—Vale, es verdad que le da puntos. Es morboso… —suelta un gemido de placer y se posiciona debajo de mí. Acomodando nuestros cuerpos— ¿Y si entran de repente? La puerta está abierta…

—No van a subir, seguro que están metiéndose mano mientras la carne se termina de hacer… —digo con una sonrisa— Están recién casados, es lo que toca…

La miro intensamente a los ojos y, a la vez, deslizo mi mano por su blusa hasta llegar a su pecho y comienzo a acariciarlo. Ella empieza a respirar de forma agitada y ahora acaricia mi cuerpo también. Posa sus manos sobre mi cadera y las mueve en círculos hasta abarcar mis nalgas. Luego me atrae hacia ella hasta unir nuestros centros y me besa con pasión. Nos ponemos de costado, aún abrazadas, y seguimos besándonos. Retira un mechón de pelo que me resbala por las mejillas y pasa una de sus piernas entre las mías. El roce de su muslo sobre mi sexo me excita y suelto un gritito que ahogo al instante.

—¿Te gusta? —dice Soleil con la voz más grave y rasposa que nunca. Cosa que incrementa todavía más mi excitación.

—Sí, sigue —noto mis mejillas encendidas y perlas de sudor cayendo por mi frente— ¿Por qué no sigues? —pregunto exasperada.

—Pídemelo por favor… —dice ella ronroneando.

—¿Te vas a poner a jugar ahora? —digo entre risitas— Sigue, por favor —digo obediente para obtener lo que quiero.

Ella aumenta el ritmo de sus movimientos y me besa profundamente. Nuestras lenguas no paran de tocarse una y otra vez. Me muerde el labio inferior y lo succiona. Besa mi cuello con ganas y acaricia todo mi cuerpo. Siento que como siga así voy a acabar por explotar. La recuesto contra la cama y me pongo encima de ella a horcajadas. La miro largamente mientras acaricio sus brazos. Luego le desabrocho la blusa y se la quito para dejar su torso al descubierto. Sujeto sus brazos fuertemente con mis manos para que no pueda tocarme y comienzo a dejar una estela de besos desde su cuello hacia vientre. Me detengo un rato en sus pechos y, cuando voy a deshacerme de su sujetador, una voz nos interrumpe.

—¡Amy! Bajen, que tu hermana ya está aquí —grita mi madre desde la cocina.

Salgo de mi trance y me quito de encima de Soleil. Le alcanzo su blusa y voy corriendo al baño para retocar todo lo que no esté en su sitio. Cuando ya lo tengo todo bajo control salgo a encontrarme con la morena.

—Eso ha sido… increíble —dice resoplando, aún sobre la cama y con el torso semidesnudo.

—Anda, ponte la blusa —digo acercándome a ella—. Tenemos que bajar a cenar…

—Tú me la quitas, tú me la pones… —dice ella con su mirada más sexy.

—¿Aún tienes ganas de seguir jugando? —digo levantando una ceja y devolviéndole la mirada.

—Siempre —dice ella encendida.

—Al final nos van a acabar pillando…

Ella se sienta sobre el borde de la cama y me hace señas con su dedo para que me acerque a ella mientras con la otra mano sujeta y zarandea su blusa. Suspiro y hago lo que me dice. Me siento sobre su regazo y paso la camisa sobre sus hombros. Abrocho hasta el último botón y, para finalizar, la beso hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento. Nos levantamos y me aseguro de que el atuendo de mi novia sigue intacto. Luego, bajamos al recibidor y saludamos a mi hermana y a Oliver.

La cena transcurre con normalidad. Tanto Soleil como Oliver están a gusto junto a nosotros y totalmente integrados. Hacen bromas y ríen. Miro a mi hermana que mira sonriente a Oliver mientras cuenta una divertida anécdota de baile. Soleil posa su mano sobre mi muslo y se inclina para besarme la mejilla. Le devuelvo el beso y todos sueltan un "oh" que prolongan hasta que me separo de Soleil. Les saco la lengua a todos y sigo comiendo mi plato de carne asada.

* * *

Karma:

Son las siete y cuarto de la tarde. Estoy frente a la puerta de la casa de Liam. Me mandó un mensaje hace unas cuantas horas diciendo que fuera a cenar a su casa, ya que sus padres habían salido a una fiesta fuera de la ciudad y se iban a ausentar hasta el día siguiente. No soy tonta, sé lo que significa una cita así. Llevamos varios meses saliendo y no habíamos pasado de los besos y las caricias. Las insinuaciones por parte de mi novio cada vez eran más frecuentes, pero no opresivas. Esta sería mi primera vez y mentiría si dijera que no tengo el miedo instalado en mi cuerpo. _"¿Y si me duele? ¿Y si no me gusta? ¿Y si no sé hacerlo?"_

Toco al timbre con nerviosismo y espero a que baje Liam para que me abra. Respiro hondo un par de veces y libero mi mente. "_Lo que tenga que ser, será. Las cosas han de fluir con normalidad" _

—Hola —dice el chico mientras me besa suavemente los labios—, ¿cómo estás? Entra, no te quedes fuera… —finaliza sujetando la puerta para que pase.

—Bien, bien… ¿Qué cosas ricas me has preparado para cenar esta noche? El punto amargo de la lasaña de la última vez tenía su encanto…— digo aguantándome la risa recordando el plato italiano con la pasta totalmente carbonizada.

—Ja, ja… muy graciosa, Karma —dice sarcástico— Intenté preparar algo que estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias pero puede que también se me haya quemado así que he pedido un par de pizzas del restaurante ese que te gusta…

—¡Con calabacines y espinacas!

—La misma.

—¡Cómo me conoces! —digo entusiasmada— ¡Qué hambre tengo de repente!

—Si no te conociera a estas alturas sería un novio pésimo, ¿no crees? —dice él.

—Serías el peor… —digo pasando mis brazos sobre sus hombros para besarle tiernamente.

—Comamos primero, ¿vale? Se van a enfriar las pizzas… —dice apartándome y atusándose la camisa.

—Está bien, comamos…—digo intrigada por su comportamiento.

Comemos las deliciosas pizzas en silencio acompañadas por una jarra de té helado. Liam acaba casi con una pizza entera en menos de media hora y evita mi mirada con descaro. Sus movimientos acelerados y el tembleque de sus rodillas están empezando por ponerme nerviosa a mí también. Cuando termino mi última porción de pizza, rompo el hielo:

—¿Qué tienes de postre?

—Tengo una tarrina de helado de tu sabor preferido.

—Genial, tráela y pilla un par de cucharas mientras yo arreglo el salón —digo con picardía. Ya que el chico se había quedado _congelado._

Al rato vuelve mi chico con lo que le pedí y yo ya tengo varios almohadones sobre la alfombra que hay en el salón frente al hogar. La chimenea está encendida y el fuego crepita, no es que haga mucho frío pero es agradable la sensación de las llamas danzando y devorando los troncos de madera. Probamos el helado y a las dos cucharadas ya tengo a Liam pegado a mi cuello sobre mí.

—Vaya, ya se te han quitado los nervios, ¿eh? —digo dejándome hacer.

—¿Nervios? ¿Qué nervios? —dice el rubio haciéndose el loco.

—A mí no me mientas, que también te conozco un poco —digo tranquilamente—. Y te digo que estabas nervioso…

—Vale, puede que un poco… Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto.

—Lo sé… —musito.

—Pero si no estás preparada… no pasa nada. No quiero presionarte a hacer algo que no quieres… —dice de repente parando lo que estaba haciendo.

—No, no… —digo atrayéndole a mí de nuevo— Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy nerviosa, pero también quiero hacerlo —las palabras salen de mi boca de forma automática.

—Pues no parece que lo estés… —dice mi chico riéndose.

—Eso es porque tú lo estás más que yo —digo besando sus labios y luego sacando la lengua burlonamente.

El rubio recobra algo de su confianza y seguridad habitual y comienza a besarme y a acariciarme a la luz de las llamas. Los dedos de su mano derecha recorren con suavidad la piel de mis muslos que el vestido deja al descubierto y con la otra mano me acuna la mejilla mientras sigue besando con ternura mis labios. Levanto ligeramente su camisa y acaricio sus abdominales bien definidos, luego sus costados y luego reduzco el espacio que nos separa atrayendo a mi novio hacia mí para estar totalmente pegados. Puedo sentir su sexo sobre el mío, moviéndose sobre mí incrementando mi propia excitación. Desabrocho su cinturón a la vez que él se deshace de mi vestido. En poco tiempo los dos estamos semidesnudos, solo la ropa interior cubre lo poco que nos queda por enseñar. El chico se tumba de espaldas sobre la mullida alfombra y yo me coloco a horcajadas sobre él. Desabrocho mi sujetador y lo lanzo junto a la montaña de ropa que bordea nuestro pequeño círculo íntimo. Me muevo sobre él en pequeños círculos y la fricción entre nuestras partes hace que me excite sobremanera, haciendo que la humedad invada la tela de mis braguitas. Liam se incorpora, manteniendo mi posición, moviéndose él también ahora. Besa mis pechos con fruición. Con hambre. Nunca había visto sus ojos tan oscuros como ahora y apuesto a que los míos están igual. Mi cuerpo está totalmente metido en la situación, la sensación de miedo se ha esfumado y me muevo solo por instinto. De forma mecánica. Buscando el máximo placer para ambos. Pero mi mente no está aquí, vuela lejos y libre en algún lugar que no reconozco. Ni siquiera noto el momento en el que el chico se tumba encima de mí, ya los dos completamente desnudos. Sigo besándole, con los ojos abiertos y los cierro con fuerza cuando siento su sexo dentro de mí y sus embates. Empiezo a gemir cuando el placer me nubla mis sentidos. Noto las contracciones de mi cuerpo, como tiembla y se remueve entre espasmos y sudores. Mis gemidos son cada vez más audibles y también los de Liam. El ritmo de nuestros movimientos incremente en velocidad y al poco él llega al orgasmo. Pero no se para hasta que yo también estallo, alcanzando el clímax. Se deja caer sobre mi cuerpo, aún dentro de mí y besa ese punto entre mi hombro y el inicio de mi cuello. Acaricia mis brazos arriba y abajo y me mira a los ojos, sofocado. Mi pecho se hincha y se deshincha rápidamente, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento. Liam se separa y se recuesta a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —dice preocupado— ¿No te ha gustado?

—Sí, Liam, por supuesto que me ha gustado… —digo mirándolo a los ojos—. Ha sido genial.

—Es que parece como si no estuvieras… aquí.

—No, no… para nada —digo mintiendo. Por supuesto que no estaba aquí, pero no podía decirle eso a mi novio en este momento.

—Me alegra oír eso… —dice pasando su brazo sobre mi vientre y abrazándome con evidente cariño— Karma, yo…

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero —dice con sinceridad.

—Yo… también te quiero, Liam —digo forzando una sonrisa y obligándome a besar al chico.

No entiendo esta sensación que me embarga, como si algo me aprisionara los pulmones y no pudiese respirar. Notaba los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el labio inferior me temblaba ligeramente. No siento fuegos artificiales ni nada parecido, es obvio que he obtenido un inmenso placer al hacerlo con mi novio, pero me siento tan vacía… solo quiero deshacerme de su agarre y volver a mi casa. Ducharme y acostarme a dormir. Y no despertar jamás.

* * *

**¡Hola a tod s de nuevo! Siento la tardanza, están pasando muchas cosas ahora mismo en mi vida y no paro quieta. Y si le sumáis a eso que no he estado muy inspirada... pues eso X) **

**Seguro que estáis pensando que es un poco locurón lo Liam y Karma teniendo sexo, pero era algo inevitable para algo que quiero incluir en la historia y que será bastante crucial. Además, no es que no haya pasado en la serie originial... Pido perdón de nuevo a aquellos que se hayan sentido un poco ofendidos, ¡pero oye! Sorry, but I'm not sorry ;) ya lo advertí...**

**Review time!**

**chio77jvqr: cuánta razón tienes... gracias por tus palabras. **

**Paula: me alegro que te guste el fic y mi forma de escribir, intentaré no defraudarte ;)**

**PKN150: jajajaja pasarán muchas cosas antes de que la pareja se consolide, pero todo tiene un sentido. Cuídate tú también.**

**Anyway7: ¡buenas! Muchas de nadas ;) A Karma le va a costar más entender qué es lo que le pasa, tiene un cacao mental impresionante. No todas las personas saben interpretar bien sus emociones, ya que Amy había salido del armario de buena gana quería hacer que Karma tuviese un desarrollo más dramático... tal como pasa en la serie, porque es característico de ella. Espero que te guste lo que está por venir, así como este mismo cap. Besos.**

**Alexis Gray: pero, ¡cuánto tiempo señorita! :) Hay que mirar más el correo, que mis seguidoras son lo más importante para mí. Sin vuestros comentarios, no avanzaría nada. Me alegra que te gusten los derroteros por los que se está desarrollando el fic y que, de algún modo, sea parte de tu forma de escabullirte del día a día. Todos necesitamos eso. "Soleilandia" me mataste jajaja mola. ¿No querías caldo? ¡Pues toma dos tazas! XDD A Karma le queda lo suyo todavía... ¿Talento? No creo que tenga de eso, te estás equivocando ajajaja Gracias por tus reviews, siempre. ¡Saludos!**

**Diana-bcn: sep, lo reconozco. Me declaro muy culpable de los líos de este fic jeje **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejáis, me dan la vida. Sois lo máximo.**

**¡Besazos Kármicos!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	18. Problemas

**Capítulo 18: Problemas **

_Presente_

Karma:

Doy vueltas de un lado para otro. Piso sobre las mismas baldosas una y otra vez. Con un ritmo y eficacia digna de un robot. Optimizando cada uno de mis movimientos mientras miro impaciente como el segundero del reloj marca el tiempo a la vez que mi corazón. Llega un momento en el que parece que incluso va hacia atrás, noto como estoy a punto de desmayarme…

—Tranquila, no te pongas más nerviosa.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Estoy que me subo por las paredes…

Amy resopla y acto seguido me obliga a detenerme.

—Es el momento.

—No quiero mirar…

—Tienes que ser valiente. Yo estoy aquí, a tu lado —dice mi mejor amiga con una sonrisa sincera.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo al lavabo. Me inclino sobre la encimera con los ojos cerrados y, tras unos segundos en los que respiro hondo varias veces, los abro y miro el objeto que reposa boca arriba sobre la superficie.

—¿Y bien?

* * *

_10 horas antes. 11 am._

Amy:

El timbre del recreo suena y cada uno de mis compañeros sale corriendo al pasillo para hacer cola en la cafetería del instituto y coger un buen sitio en el patio antes de que se llene de estruendosos adolescentes hablando sobre los planes que tienen para mañana sábado. Por mi parte, espero a que el aula se vacíe del todo para poder acercarme a la mesa de mi novia que siempre es la última en recoger y salir. Mientras anda liada poniendo sus cosas en la mochila, dejo una bolsa sobre la superficie de su escritorio que, al caer, da un golpe seco.

—Hola —me saluda dedicándome una sonrisa—, ¿no vas a coger sitio bajo nuestro árbol?

—Hoy no.

—¿Y eso? —dice la morena frunciendo el ceño.

—Hoy quiero comer aquí. Quiero estar más tranquila. ¿Te parece bien? —digo acercando un asiento y sacando las cosas de la bolsa.

—Claro, por supuesto —dice ella sentándose a su vez, aún algo confusa—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Algunos sándwiches, fruta y zumo. También hay tarta que yo misma he preparado —digo concentrada en adecentar el pequeño espacio que tenemos para nosotras.

—Y, ¿a qué se deben todos estos deliciosos manjares? —dice con voz solemne.

—Llevamos un mes juntas. Me pareció buena idea comer algo diferente hoy durante nuestra media horita de recreo diaria.

—Te has acordado… —dice ruborizada, colocándose un mechón de pelo revoltoso tras la oreja derecha.

Soleil se inclina ligeramente sobre la mesa y me planta un beso pausado que profundiza durante unos segundos. Acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad y luego deposita un beso en ella.

—Eres un encanto.

—Lo sé —digo dándome palmaditas en los hombros.

—Tendría la novia perfecta si no tuviera el ego tan subidito a veces… —dice la morena haciendo que habla con otra persona y llevándose un sándwich a la boca.

—Ja, ja… habló la modesta, aquí presente —digo haciéndole una mueca.

—Está bien, dejémoslo en tablas —dice riéndose— No sabía que cocinaras tan bien, la tarta está deliciosa… —dice relamiéndose los labios.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda. Lauren estuvo anoche conmigo mientras lo preparaba todo, así que me dio algún que otro consejo…

—¡Pues le tendré que dar las gracias personalmente por evitar que me envenenases en un día tan señalado! —dice riéndose.

—Ojalá te atragantes con el próximo mordisco que le des a la comida —digo con los brazos en jarras, haciendo un puchero enorme.

—Oh, no te enfades… —dice poniendo morritos—. Esta noche te lo compensaré, ¿qué te parecería? —dice mientras me acaricia el dorso de la mano y me guiña un ojo.

El rubor me cubre instantáneamente el rostro, como tantas otras veces anteriormente, y soy yo la que se ahoga con un trozo de tarta. Toso con fuerza y logro deshacerme de la desagradable sensación.

—D-Discúlpame, voy al baño… u-un momento —logro decir tras carraspear un poco—. Para echarme algo de agua en la cara y eso —digo abanicándome con las manos para que se me pase el sofoco.

—Tranqui, ve… yo recojo las cosas antes de que la clase vuelva —dice volviendo a guiñarme un ojo.

Por mi propio bien salgo del aula corriendo y voy hacia los baños que están al otro lado del pasillo.

Abro el grifo y dejo correr el agua hasta que se pone helada. Luego hago un cuenco con mis manos y bajo mi cara hasta hundirla en ellas. El frío nivela al instante mi temperatura corporal, llevándola a la normalidad. Me refresco también la nuca y me seco con papel a toquecitos las gotas que cubren la piel de mi cara. Después de tomarme unos minutos, noto que no estoy sola en los lavabos. Alguien tose y escupe dentro de unos cubículos. A ello le sigue una arcada. Y otra. Hasta que consigue vomitar. Me quedo ahí parada hasta que la chica baja la cisterna y sale por la puerta. Puede que necesite ir a la enfermería…

—¡Karma! —exclamo sorprendida al ver a mi amiga con tal mala cara. Está pálida y perlas de sudor cubren su frente.

—Oh, Amy… —dice nerviosa—. Pensaba que estaba sola —. Se dirige al lavabo y se enjuaga varias veces.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada.

—Sí —dice resuelta—. Sólo es un virus de estómago.

Me acerco a ella y alargo mi brazo para tocarle la frente en busca de una señal de que esté febril.

—¡No! —exclama—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes… —dice alejándose a toda prisa, dejándome sola en el baño.

Salgo con intención de ir tras ella pero en ese momento el timbre que anuncia el fin del receso suena y me dirijo resignada a mi aula. Ahí me encuentro con Soleil que lo ha recogido todo como me dijo. Con un leve gesto de su cabeza señala mi mesa y veo sobre ella un papelito doblado. Lo abro, es una nota de la morena.

_"Te espero esta noche en mi casa. A las 8. Ponte sexy"_

Me rio por lo bajo y saco el móvil sin que la profesora se dé cuenta. Abro el whatsapp y le mando un mensaje a mi novia.

_"¿Más aún? :P"_

Ella saca su móvil de bolsillo de su pantalón y lee el mensaje con cuidado de no ser sorprendida. Al poco alza su mirada hacia mí y asiente varias veces con la cabeza, lentamente. Leo sus labios, dice _aún más_, y luego sonríe ampliamente antes de volver su mirada de nuevo hacia la lección que nuestra profesora está escribiendo sobre la pizarra.

* * *

_3 horas antes. 8pm._

Llego a casa de mi novia y antes de que llegue al porche ella ya me espera en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa inmensa. Siempre perenne en su cara. No para de dar saltitos y de moverse de un lado a otro, cambiando el peso entre sus pies. Quiere decirme que vaya rápido hacia ella, así que me aprovecho y empiezo a caminar mucho más lento de lo normal. Su ansia aumenta y cuando se da cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo adrede, estalla en risas. Luego sale corriendo y se abalanza contra mí, abrazándose a mi cuerpo. La inercia hace que casi nos caigamos las dos, así que, para equilibrarme, doy varios giros con ella aún pegada a mi cuerpo y se sujeta más fuerte a mi torso con sus piernas. Le parece tan divertido que me repite que gire una y otra vez.

—Ya vale —digo depositando a la chica en el suelo—. Pesas mucho —digo haciendo un gesto de secarme el sudor con las manos.

—O tú eres una enclenque… —deja caer mientras se va de puntillas hacia la entrada de su casa.

—¡Repite eso! —digo provocándola.

Ella se para en el porche y gira sobre sus talones. Me mira fijamente y se lame sus labios inconscientemente antes de pronunciar alto, claro y lentamente cada una de las sílabas.

—En-clen-que —pone sus brazos tras su espalda de forma inocente y me saca la lengua. Tras ello, se adentra corriendo en su casa sabiendo lo que viene ahora.

Voy tras ella y cierro la puerta de un golpe. Entro en su cuarto y allí está ella esperándome con gesto juguetón. Es como un cachorro de gatito, esperando paciente mi siguiente movimiento para luego abalanzarse o no contra el objetivo. Amago un par de veces para confundirla y cuando se despista la atrapo con mis brazos y me tiro junto a ella sobre su cama. Me pongo encima de ella sujetando brazos y piernas con mi cuerpo para que no se mueva y acerco mi boca a su largo cuello de piel blanquecina. Dejo húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuello y luego soplo, haciendo que el contraste de temperaturas erice su piel.

—Por favor, no hagas eso —dice entre risas—. ¡Sabes que tengo muchas cosquillas en el cuello!

—Oh, cariño, la que te espera… —digo amenazante.

—Nonononono —dice casi sin coger aire— ¡Amy, para! ¡Mis padres están en casa!

Inmediatamente me separo y la suelto. Me tapo la boca con las manos y luego pido perdón con los ojos varias veces a la morena. Ella se ríe a carcajadas y de un solo movimiento me tumba en la cama y quedo atrapada bajo su peso.

—Te lo creíste… —dice malévola—. Si te hubieras visto la cara, ¡no tiene precio!

—Ahh, ¡me has engañado! —digo dramática— Pero, ¿cómo has podido? —digo llevándome la mano al corazón.

—Eres más inocente, ¿cómo crees que te voy a invitar a mi casa con mis padres dentro? —dice lanzándome una mirada pícara—. Con la de cosas que tengo planeadas para hacerte esta noche… —dice mientras hunde su cara en mi cuello para besarme y mordisquearme.

—Entonces… —digo completamente excitada—, ¿estamos totalmente solas?

—Ajá… —me dice mientras me besa.

—Eso es… buffff… genial —digo sin poder aguantarme los gemidos.

Ella se quita el vestido que llevaba puesto y se queda en ropa interior sobre mí. Luego acopla una de sus piernas entre las mías y la mueve contra mi pubis en movimientos constantes y rítmicos. Besa mis labios con fruición y yo acaricio su espalda en círculos hasta que llego a su sujetador. Lo desabrocho rápidamente y me deshago de la prenda negra y con encaje. Volteo a la chica y me tumbo sobre ella. Recorro su cuello con mis labios hasta la clavícula, luego bajo un poco más hasta sus pechos y me detengo en ellos. Atrapo un pezón con mi boca y lo lamo y lo muerdo suavemente hasta que se pone duro. La respiración de la morena se hace cada vez más agitada y se remueve bajo mi cuerpo. Consigue deshacerse de mi camiseta y baja sus manos hasta mi cintura para quitarme los pantalones. A tientas da con el botón y la cremallera y me baja, hasta donde puede, los pantalones. Me incorporo, también agitada, y me quito los vaqueros. Cuando bajo para volver a besar los dulces y carnosos labios de mi novia, no la veo a ella si no a Karma. Doy un respingo y me quedo petrificada sobre Soleil.

—Amy, ¿qué te pasa? —dice ella extrañada y jadeante.

—Nada, nada… —digo restregándome los ojos y moviendo la cabeza para borrar la imagen de mi mente.

Soleil se incorpora y hace que me siente sobre su regazo. Me abraza con fuerza y acaricia arriba y abajo mi espalda.

—Todo está bien —susurra en mi hombro—. Si quieres lo dejamos… —dice, pero noto en su voz que no es lo que ella desea.

—Ni de coña —digo recobrando la confianza.

Ella da un gritito de alegría y se tumba sobre su espalda de nuevo. Enrosca sus largas piernas a mi cintura y me obliga a ponerme a su altura para besarla cuan larga es. Bajo una de mis manos por su vientre y la alojo entre sus piernas. Siento su humedad a través de la ropa interior. El rubor nos cubre a ambas a la vez, nuestros alientos se mezclan y se unen a los jadeos que inundan el ambiente. Entonces una música empieza a sonar. Es mi móvil.

—Mierda… —gruño.

—Hey, no le hagas caso… vuelve aquí —dice mi novia volviendo mi cara hacia la suya para poder besarme intensamente en los labios, buscando mi lengua para enroscarla con la suya.

El móvil suena una segunda vez. Y una tercera. Incluso una cuarta.

—Está bien, ve a cogerlo… —dice ella, claudicando—. A lo mejor es importante.

A duras penas me separo de ella y voy hacia donde dejé el teléfono, maldiciendo por lo bajo varias veces. Noto la risa de Soleil suave y calmada, detrás de mía.

Justo cuando cojo el móvil, la pantalla se ilumina indicando la entrada de un nuevo mensaje de whatsapp.

_"Amy, ¿podrías venir un momento a mi casa? Por favor, es muy importante. No sé qué hacer, te necesito…"_

Es de Karma, al igual que las cuatro llamadas anteriores. "¡Joder, ni que la hubiese invocado!" —pienso. Pero al milisegundo se me pasa el enfado y el corazón me empieza a ir a cien por hora. Mil y una cosas malas que le han podido pasar a mi mejor amiga se me pasan por la cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Cojo mi pantalón del suelo y me lo pongo lo mejor que puedo, mientras voy de un lado para otro para recuperar mi camiseta y las otras cosas que llevaba puestas. Me hago una coleta y estiro mi ropa concienzudamente varias veces.

—Amy… —dice Soleil carraspeando— ¿Va todo bien?

—No, la verdad. Es…es una emergencia —le medio miento a la morena.

—¿Cómo? —dice ella sentándose sobre la cama y abriendo los ojos de par en par, preocupada— ¿Es tu familia? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Voy contigo?

—No, no te preocupes… no son ellos —digo odiando tener que mentir a mi chica. Pero sé que no me perdonaría que saliese escopeteada sin dar explicaciones por irme con _mi ex._

—P-Pero… ¡no me dejes así! ¡Dime algo, Amy! —dice desesperada.

—Tranquila, mañana te lo cuento todo. Te lo prometo.

—Espero que de verdad sea muy importante, si no, creería que estás huyendo de mí… —dice dándose por vencida, ya más calmada y con su eterna sonrisa pícara instalada en su cara.

—¡Para nada! —digo acercándome a ella y besándola— Lo siento mucho, haré lo que sea para compensarte…

—¡Eso espero! Si me vuelves a dejar con el calentón, no vuelves a pisar esta casa…—dice riéndose—. Ten cuidado, las prisas no son buenas.

Me da un último beso y se despide de mí desde la puerta de su cuarto, no conviene que salga a la calle semidesnuda. Me subo al coche y arranco, recorro las calles de la urbanización hacia la casa de Karma.

* * *

Los padres de Karma tampoco están. Ella me abre la puerta y tiene peor aspecto que el de esta mañana. A la palidez ahora se le han unido unas incipientes ojeras y unos ojos totalmente rojos e hinchados. Se nota que ha estado llorando.

—¡Karma! ¿Q-Qué te pasa? —digo preocupada, abrazando fuertemente a la chica.

—Amy, Amy…—dice sollozando— No sé qué hacer, estoy muy asustada…

—Karma, respira conmigo. Relájate y cuéntame qué es lo que te pasa.

Ella hace lo que le digo y se echa el pelo hacia atrás para despejarse la cara. Resopla un par de veces y agita las manos de puro nerviosismo. Se las agarro, se para en seco y la miro a los ojos.

—Dime qué es lo que te pasa, Karma. Me estás poniendo nerviosa a mí también.

—Oh, dioses, ¿qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he hecho?! —dice para sí misma mientras se derrumba y se tapa la cara con las manos.

Empieza a llorar de forma descontrolada así que la atraigo hacia mí y la estrecho entre mis brazos. La balanceo y va deteniendo su llanto poco a poco, como si fuera un bebé. Seco con mis dedos sus lágrimas e insto con la mirada a que me cuente lo que le sucede. Ella coge aire seguido y me mira a los ojos.

—Tengo casi dos semanas de retraso.

Mis ojos se abren como platos y mis manos, antes posadas en sus antebrazos, caen y se posicionan al lado de mis costados. Mi boca se abre y cierra varias veces y empiezo a parpadear como una loca ante la realización de lo que suponen sus palabras.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —digo tontamente.

—No creo que haga falta explicarte cómo… —dice ella sarcástica.

—No creo que estés en posición ahora mismo de hacer bromas, Karma. Eso es serio —digo con gravedad.

—Tienes razón, lo siento —dice al borde de otro puchero— ¿Qué hago? No puedo quedarme embarazada ahora, solo tengo diecisiete años. ¿Qué mierda hago? —repite.

—¡No follar sin condón! O al menos, usar la píldora. ¡Joder! —digo perdiendo los nervios ante la severidad del asunto.

Karma se queda callada. Luego entra en cólera y me suelta una bofetada.

—Pero, ¡¿qué coño te pasa?! —digo manoseándome la mejilla dolorida.

—Amy, lo siento, no quería hacerte daño… —dice acercándose a mí y abrazándome—. He perdido los estribos, lo siento muchísimo —dice otra vez entre lágrimas.

—Da igual. Perdóname tú también, podría haber tenido más tacto… —digo curvando mis labios en una sonrisa— Vayamos a la farmacia a comprar un par de test de embarazo.

—¿Un par? —dice perpleja.

—Sí, hay que asegurarse del resultado.

—Está bien. Amy —dice bajando la mirada—, ¿te importa si vamos a una farmacia de las afueras? No quiero encontrarme con alguien conocido…

—Está bien —digo asintiendo ante la lógica en sus palabras.

Conduzco hasta una farmacia de guardia que está bien lejos de nuestro vecindario y ambas entramos en el amplio, reluciente, luminoso e higiénico lugar.

Caminamos hasta el mostrador y un chico, no mucho mayor que nosotras, con una placa que reza "Auxiliar farmacéutico" se nos acerca y ante nuestro silencio, carraspea un par de veces para llamar nuestra atención.

—¿Qué desean, chicas? —dice cantarín.

Miro a Karma y ella me devuelve la mirada de cordero degollado. Suspiro y hablo yo con el chico.

—¿Te importaría dejarme un par de_ Predictor_? —digo sin pestañear.

—Perdona, ¿me podrías repetir lo que quieres? —dice él.

—Que si me dejas dos _Predictor_ —repito.

—¿Cómo? —dice el chico como si no entendiera, pero claramente está intentando humillarme.

—¡Que me dejes dos test de embarazo, joder! —digo estallando y dando un golpe en el mostrador.

El chico traga saliva un par de veces y se afloja el nudo de la corbata. Le miro con mi peor cara de cabreo y él empieza a sudar de puro terror.

—A-Ahora te los traigo. Perdona… —se disculpa y desaparece tras las estanterías de productos.

Gruño y resoplo como un animal embravecido. Karma se agarra a mi brazo intentando infundirme calma.

—Tranquila, Amy, no le hagas caso…

—¡Será soberbio, el tío! Intentando vacilarme… ¡a mí!, ¡a estas horas!

—Amy… —dice ella algo preocupada.

—Tío pomposo, subnormal… _joputa_. Necio, casposo, _gilimemo_, cabezota… —seguía rumiando insultos en voz baja.

—¿Cuántos calificativos tienes para el señor auxiliar farmacéutico? —dice Karma entre carcajadas, ignorando mi ira. Su risa se me contagia y poco a poco voy olvidando el enfado.

Mi móvil vibra en mi bolsillo. Lo saco y leo un mensaje de Soleil. Pregunta que cómo estoy y si me he estrellado con el coche por las prisas que llevaba. "Muy graciosa, cielo" —pienso.

—¿Quién te escribe? —pregunta Karma curiosa.

—Oh… —digo guardando el móvil en su sitio— Es Soleil.

—Ah, ¿y qué quiere? —dice— Si puede saberse, claro…

—Quiere saber cómo estoy. Me marché de su casa deprisa cuando vi tu mensaje… —le explico.

—¿Estabas con ella?

—Así es… —digo mirando hacia otro lado.

—Mierda… interrumpí algo importante, ¿cierto? —dice ella con culpa en sus ojos.

—Algo así…

—Lo siento muchísimo, de vera. Espero que, al menos, no esté enfadada contigo por mi culpa… —dice bajando la mirada hacia sus pies.

—No te preocupes, está todo bien. Es muy comprensiva.

—¿Sabe que estás conmigo? —pregunta cautelosa.

—No.

—¿Se lo dirás mañana?

—Probablemente, supongo que me pedirá explicaciones…

—Puedes contárselo —me dice a los ojos—. Si eso hace que no la tome contigo.

—Está bien. Solo si insiste se lo diré. Gracias —digo acariciando su mejilla—. Por cierto, ¿Liam sabe algo?

—¡Estás loca! Para nada…

En eso el auxiliar vuelve con ambos test de embarazo. Los pone en una bolsita y me da el recibo.

—¿Debería decir enhorabuena? —le entrego el dinero y una mirada cargada de odio por toda respuesta y salimos de allí cuanto antes dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

_Presente_

Karma:

—¿Y bien?

—Negativo.

—¿No estás embarazada? —dice la rubia un poco aliviada.

—Eso parece, esperaré un poco antes de hacer el segundo test por si acaso… —digo pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

—Sí, será lo mejor…

Amy me arrastra hacia la cocina y me indica que me siente frente a la encimera. Coge la tetera y se dispone a hervir algo de agua para hacernos un par de tés. Me froto el vientre varias veces y paseo mi mirada nerviosa por toda la cocina. Me pone la taza de humeante infusión frente a mí y me la llevo a la nariz para oler el delicioso y cálido líquido. Al segundo me tapo la boca con las manos para reprimir una arcada y aparto la taza de mi lado.

—¿Arcadas? —pregunta nerviosa.

Asiento con la cabeza y me aguanto otra arcada. Subo corriendo las escaleras y entro al baño. Ella me sigue de cerca, noto sus pasos apresurados sobre las escaleras de madera, y llega a tiempo de escucharme vomitar por segunda vez en todo el día. Un sudor frío se instala en mi cuerpo y me temo lo peor. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos y tiro de la cisterna para que su ruido ahogue mi creciente llanto.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con cautela al otro lado de la puerta.

—Más o menos —digo—. Voy a hacer ya el otro test…

—Vale —suspira y deja caer su cuerpo con un golpe sordo contra el suelo, apoyándose sobre la puerta.

Me tapo la cara con las manos y me preparo para esperar el resultado con impaciencia. Me preparo para sentir cómo el tiempo se estira hasta hacerse eterno y para darle la noticia a Amy. Sea buena o mala. Seguro que está igual de desesperada que yo. Incluso puede que más.

—¡Joder!, ¡joder!, ¡joder! —digo de pronto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —dice poniéndose de pie enseguida.

—Creo que no voy a tener que usar el otro _Predictor_… —digo mirando el interior de la taza.

—¿Cómo? —dice sorprendida.

—En otras palabras, ¿no tendrás, por casualidad, un tampón que puedas dejarme?

—¿Te ha bajado la regla? —dice casi gritando.

—¡Sí! —digo abriendo la puerta de golpe— ¡Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien por su llegada!

—¡Joder, y que lo digas! —dice dando saltos de alegría— Espera, ¿y los vómitos?

—Supongo que eran los nervios que me estaban comiendo por dentro…

—Bahh, da igual… —dice restándole importancia— ¡Ven aquí! —exclama abriendo los brazos.

Doy un salto y me pego a su cuerpo cual koala. La abrazo con fuerza y no puedo reprimir unas lágrimas que ya recorren mis mejillas y que humedecen el hombro de mi amiga. Ella empieza a llorar también y me mece suavemente. Me deja en el suelo con suavidad y seca nuestras lágrimas.

—No vuelvas a darme estos sustos, señorita… —dice entre risitas nerviosas.

—Te lo prometo.

Doy un paso hacia ella y paso mis brazos por su cuello, lo rodeo y me agarro con fuerza a su cuerpo.

—Lo siento tanto, Amy… —digo.

—Shhh… ya pasó, ya pasó —dice intentando calmarme.

* * *

Amy: 

Karma se separa, rompiendo el abrazo, y se queda mirando mis ojos largo rato. Su cara se acerca poco a poco a la mía, su nariz casi roza la mía. Bajo la vista hacia sus labios y dejo de respirar por unos segundos. La distancia entre nuestras bocas se acorta y nuestros labios se funden en un beso. Suave, lento, tentativo. Bajo mis manos hasta su cintura y pego su cuerpo contra el mío. Nuestros corazones palpitan descontrolados pero sincronizados. El calor que emana su piel me quema. El roce de sus labios me electrifica.

—Wow… —dice ella al separarse para coger aire.

—Lo sé —digo sonriendo, recordando todas las veces en las que había vivido este mismo momento.

Y ella vuelve a atrapar mis labios con los suyos profundizando en un apasionado y largo beso.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado este capítulo? Huele a Karmy recién sacado del horno, ¿no créeis?**

**Anyway7: ¡Hola! Lauren y Oliver me parece que podrían dar mucho juego en cualquier aspecto dentro de la serie, a ver si les sacan partido. Al principio yo tampoco estaba muy contenta con la idea de que Karma se acostara con Liam, pero luego se me ocurrió lo que pasa en este capítulo y me pareció interesante añadirlo. Como comprenderás, sin esperma los embarazos (aunque no deseados) son imposibles. Respecto a la virginidad de Amy... ejem, ejem... ya lo verás ;) Lo de Karma creo que, a estas alturas, ya es bastante obvio; Karma andaba pensando en Amy. Está entre líneas. Ella está distraída, nunca ha dejado de pensar en ella porque ella es lo que quiere. Por mucho que se empeñe en luchar por lo contrario. De nada, gracias a ti más bien. Yo espero con más ganas tus comentarios durante mucho tiempo más. ¡Besitos!**

**PKN150: ¿quién no iba a emocionarse? ;) Sé que lo de K&L es un poco... chasco, pero tenía que pasar. Un beso, cuídate :) **

**Muchas gracias, como siempre, por vuestros comentarios. Disfruto mucho leyéndolos y son un gran apoyo. Favs y follows también se agradecen, por supuestísimo.**

**¡Besotes kármicos!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	19. Con las manos en el corazón

**Capítulo 19: Con las manos en el corazón**

Karma:

He perdido la noción del tiempo. No sé cuántos minutos llevo besando a Amy. Es como si estuviera bajo la influencia de algún tipo de hechizo, de alguna clase de magia. Porque besar a Amy es eso, mágico. Jamás sentí con otra persona lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora al besar a la rubia. Sus delicados labios besan los míos con cariño y dulzura, sus manos se enredan en mi cuerpo en un contacto divino. Mi cuerpo responde a cada unos de sus movimientos como si ya tuviera la lección aprendida; las dos nos fundimos en una sola persona, en un solo ente. Puedo sentirlo, puedo notar que todo mi ser tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sentir a Amy.

Entonces Amy empieza a separarse, rompiendo nuestro húmedo contacto. Tiene los labios hinchados y la piel roja del roce. Sus pupilas están dilatadas y su respiración, entrecortada, vuelve poco a poco a la normalidad.

—No, no puedo hacer esto…

—¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres? —digo sin entender nada.

—Me refiero a que ambas tenemos pareja, Karma. Y no quiero hacerle esto a Soleil.

—¡Pero, Amy! Sé que has sentido lo mismo que yo, ¡lo sé! Te estabas dejando llevar al igual que yo. Ambas queremos esto.

—Lo siento, Karma. Pero te has dado cuenta muy tarde… y ahora estoy con otra persona a la que no quiero engañar. Y tú estás en mi misma posición. ¿Qué pasa con Liam?, ¿eh?

—¿Liam?

—Sí, Karma, Liam. Tu novio. Ese chico de pelo rubio, atlético y artista —dice ella exasperada— Déjalo, será mejor que me vaya…

Un fogonazo de luces y el sonido de un motor al apagarse me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Amy me miraba confundida y yo estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a lo que estaba pasando como para poder reaccionar.

El timbre de mi casa suena y es entonces cuando me apresuro a bajar las escaleras para ver de quién se trata. Miro por la mirilla y veo la cabellera rubia de mi novio. Me separo de la puerta rápidamente y miro a Amy desde abajo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Karma? ¿Pasa algo? —dice Amy con cierta preocupación.

—¡Liam! —acierto a decir.

—¿Cómo?

—¡Es Liam! —vuelvo a decir sin levantar mucho la voz y subiendo las escaleras a toda pastilla.

Entro en el baño y miro mi aspecto. Ya no quedaban signos de haber besado intensamente a la rubia. Inspecciono también a Amy y le doy órdenes de que actúe con naturalidad. Bajo y abro la puerta.

—¡Hola, amor! —dice Liam intentando darme un beso en los labios que acaba en la mejilla— ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, no… ¡está Amy arriba! —digo un poco exaltada.

—Ah, entiendo… —dice como si creyera que eso fuese la causa de que me cohibiera— ¡Hola, Amy, buenas noches!

—Hola, Liam —dice ella cordial—. Yo ya me iba. Os dejos solos.

El ambiente se tensa un poco, así que decido mandar a Liam a mi cuarto para poder hablar con Amy tranquilamente.

—Amy, tenemos que hablar — le digo con seriedad a la rubia pero no recibo respuesta a cambio.

Me acerco a ella y deposito un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Su cara enrojece por completo y puedo darme cuenta que reprime una sonrisa. Se da la vuelta y se aleja despacio calle abajo.

* * *

Subo a mi cuarto y me encuentro al chico sentado en el borde de mi cama con algo entre las manos.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Tú me dirás —dice lanzándome el objeto.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? — digo mirando el paquetito. Se trata del test de embarazo que no llegué a utilizar.

—Estaba entre tus cosas…

—¿Quién te da permiso para hurgar entre mis cosas? —le acuso.

—¡Esa no es lo importante, Karma! ¡Y lo sabes! —dice perdiendo los nervios— Dime, ¿estás… embarazada? —dice relajándose, pero aún temblando como una hoja.

—No, fue una falsa alarma… —digo serena.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto pasara?

—Cuándo se tiene sexo sin protección es un riesgo que asumes…

—Pero, todo pasó tan rápido… ni si quiera se me pasó por la cabeza. ¡Joder! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! —dice el chico cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tapándose la cara con las manos, estallando en un mar de lágrimas.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó. Ambos tenemos parte de culpa. Estas cosas a veces pasan… —digo intentando calmarlo.

—Creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos —dice él de repente.

—¿Cómo? —digo perpleja.

—Ya sabes, tomarnos un tiempo… —el chico se levanta y sale de mi cuarto.

Baja los escalones hasta la entrada y sale por el porche. Arranca su coche y se pierde entre la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Qué carajo ha pasado?

Mis palabras se las lleva el viento.

* * *

Amy:

Los fuegos artificiales seguían retumbando en mi interior. Casi había olvidado lo maravillosamente bien que me sentía cuando besaba a Karma. Pero no puedo permitirme hacer daño a alguien que quiero y que me quiere. Necesitaba hablar con Soleil urgentemente, aclararme. Necesitaba encontrar las respuestas a lo que Karma me preguntaría más adelante.

—¡Buenos días, cielo! —dice Soleil atrapando mi cintura con sus manos desde mi espalda.

Doy un respingo y me sitúo frente a ella.

—¡Hola, cariño! Me has dado un susto de muerte… —digo nerviosa.

—Lo siento, amor. Déjame que te lo compense… —la morena se acerca a mis labios y los atrapa en un beso tierno y largo.

Cuando nos separamos veo a Karma entre la multitud. Ha visto toda la escena y se aleja entre la muchedumbre. Me aparto un poco de Soleil, pero ella recupera el espacio cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome a un sitio más íntimo, al antiguo cuarto del conserje, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos. Nos metemos dentro y mi novia pasa el pestillo.

Ella comienza a besarme con más intensidad, noto su fuego haciendo mella poco a poco en mi cuerpo. En mis entrañas. Me inunda y me seduce. Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer para tenerme bajo su influjo.

—Anoche me dejaste a dos velas… —dice con su característica voz ronca en mi oído.

—Y-Yo… —digo intentando decir algo coherente.

—Quizás debería castigarte por ello…—dice lascivamente, la cadencia de su voz impregnada de lujuria— ¿No crees?

Sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, su aliento dejaba huellas en mi piel. El roce de su cuerpo contra el mío estaba haciendo que me pusiera frenética. No quería que parara, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Aquí no… —consigo decir entre gemidos.

—Cierto, no es apropiado —dice cesando su actividad repentinamente.

Se acerca a mí; nuestras bocas, entreabiertas, están casi unidas. Nuestros alientos se mezclan y por fin nos besamos.

—Pero, ¿qué me impide hacerlo? Quiero mi venganza… —dice volviendo a la carga.

—En serio, Soleil. Imagínate si nos pillan, se me caería la cara de vergüenza —digo agitada, sin poder controlar los espasmos.

—Oh, por favor. ¡Esto es tan divertido! Te encanta lo que estoy haciendo —dice masajeando mis pechos y besando mi cuello con pasión— No puedes decir que no…

—Me encanta lo que estás haciendo… —repito como un autómata—. Sigue… —digo subiéndome a una mesa de un salto y haciéndome hacia atrás.

Ella se sube encima de mí y pasa sus manos por debajo de mi ropa.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunta mientras succiona la piel de mi cuello.

—Sigue… —repito, jadeante.

—Pues no quiero —se aparta, se arregla el pelo y se sienta en el suelo.

Espero varios segundos mientras recupero el aliento cuando finalmente me dirijo a ella.

—¿Va en serio?

—Como lo oyes… —dice socarrona mientras da un bocado a una manzana.

—¡Lo has hecho adrede!

—Claro —dice guiñándome un ojo—, tienes muy poco autocontrol. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo te hubiera dejado con las ganas anoche? Seguro que te arrancarías mechones de ese bonito pelo rubio que tienes…

—Está bien, ya aprendí la lección… —digo resignada, colocando la ropa y cada mechón de pelo en sus sitio.

—Ven, siéntate aquí —dice palmeando el espacio vacío entre sus piernas—. Si te portas bien te doy un trozo de manzana.

Hago lo que me pide y me siento entre sus piernas, recostándome sobre su pecho. Ella pasa sobre mi vientre uno de sus brazos y empieza a acariciarme. Entrelazo mi mano con la suya y así nos quedamos un rato.

—Dime, ¿por qué te fuiste de mi casa anoche? ¿Era realmente algo urgente o programaste una de esas llamadas para que te sacaran de un apuro? —dice dándole otro mordisco a la manzana.

—Has visto demasiadas películas, cariño… ¿Mi manzana?

—Puede… —dice para , acto seguido, tenderme la manzana—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó?

Sopeso varios segundos si decirle la verdad o mentir a mi chica como una bellaca. Me decido por la verdad, ya que la propia Karma me dijo que podía contarle lo que pasó. Eso sí, me ahorro ciertos detalles…

—Anoche fue Karma quien me llamó.

—¿Karma? —noto como se tensa bajo mi cuerpo al pronunciar el nombre de mi mejor amiga — ¿Atendiste la llamada de tu ex antes que la necesidad imperiosa por hacer el amor de tu novia? —dice con cierto dramatismo, pero puedo notar algo de enfado en sus palabras.

—Cariño, créeme cuando te digo que era realmente urgente.

—Venga, te reto a que intentes convencerme de que tienes razón.

—Karma creía que estaba embarazada. Le entró el pánico y me llamó. —Digo casi sin parar a coger aire— Es mi amiga, tenía que echarle un cable en un momento así. Intenta comprenderlo, por favor.

—Joder, desde luego es un buen motivo… —dice relajando su cuerpo— Creo que podría llegar a perdonarte.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio largo rato. Ella seguía acariciándome mientras yo le daba pequeñas mordidas a la fruta. Me siento terriblemente mal. Estaba engañando a mi novia con Karma, mi supuesta ex. Sé que de verdad entiende mis motivos y eso me hace sentir aún más despreciable. Ella no se merece que le haga esto. Las lágrimas empiezan a resbalar por mis mejillas pero me las enjugo con rapidez, antes de que Soleil lo note.

—¿Y bien? —dice ella— ¿Está embarazada o no?

—El test de embarazo dio negativo y al rato le bajó la regla. Así que no, no está embarazada.

—Me alegro.

—Yo también —digo suspirando suavemente mientras me retiro el pelo de la cara.

—¿Crees que Liam lo sabe?

—Ni idea… De momento solo nosotras tres estamos al corriente.

—¿Te imaginas quedarte embarazada a los 17? ¡Qué putada! —Exclama— Menos mal que a nosotras no nos va a pasar… —dice con picardía para, acto seguido, reírse a carcajadas.

—Soleil, ¡esto es serio! —le recrimino.

—Lo sé, lo sé… perdóname —dice depositando un beso en mi cabeza— Salgamos de aquí.

Ambas salimos en silencio del cuarto, estaba en un pasillo abandonado del instituto, pero había que extremar las precauciones. Ninguna de las dos queremos ganarnos una detención, y menos cuando queda tan poco para graduarnos. Salimos al patio y nos incorporamos a la muchedumbre. Vemos a Karma apoyada en las taquillas y cuando se percata de nuestra presencia, camina hacia nosotras.

—Viene hacia aquí. ¿Debería hacerme la loca? —me dice por lo bajini.

—No, ella me dijo que te lo contara para que no tomaras medidas contra mí.

—¡Mírala ella, qué previsora! —dice con cierto retintín.

—Shh, calla que viene —digo dando un apretón a su mano— ¡Hola, Karma!

—Hola, chicas —dice algo cabizbaja— Supongo que ya lo sabes, ¿no, Soleil?

—Supones bien. Me alegro que haya pasado todo, Karma, en serio —dice mi novia más seria.

—Gracias. Fue un buen susto la verdad —dice mi amiga algo más alegre.

—¿Qué tal estás? —pregunto.

—Bueno, poniendo a un lado que Liam se enteró y me ha dejado, pues muy bien.

—¡¿Cómo?! —decimos Soleil y yo a la vez.

—Pues eso, lo que oís. Encontró la cajita del test, tuvimos una charla, flipó en colores y me dijo que debíamos tomarnos un tiempo.

—A lo mejor está asustado, esto le viene grande… —dice Soleil.

—Puede ser, no sé qué pensar… —dice la castaña.

—Voy a hablar con él —dice mi novia toda decidida.

—¡No! —contesta Karma deteniéndola—. No creo que sea conveniente, Liam no sabe que vosotras lo sabéis y no quiero que se sienta más agobiado.

—Pero, ¡Karma! No está actuando como debería, no está asumiendo la responsabilidad que conllevan sus actos —dice Soleil.

Las chicas seguían enfrascadas en su monólogo sobre si ir o no a hablar con Liam. Al final deciden que Soleil iría a hablar con él de cualquier cosa banal y acabaría sonsacándole todo lo que pasaba ahora mismo por la mente del chico. La morena se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla y sale disparada hacia el aula donde suele encontrarse Liam trabajando en alguna de sus obras. Antes de perderse, le dice a Karma que le contará todo cuanto el chico le diga.

—Tu novia…—dice Karma reclamando mi atención.

—¿Sí?

—Es… Es una buena persona.

—Lo es —afirmo serenamente.

—Amy, yo… —sus manos tiemblan y las entierra en los bolsillos de su falda— Yo sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada y…

Le hago un gesto para que se calle. Aún no estoy preparada para esta conversación. Solo quiero posponerla hasta encontrar cierto equilibrio en mi interior que se debate entre Soleil y Karma.

—Ahora no, Karma.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo? —dice ella, mirándome con los ojos empañados. Suplicantes.

—Pásate esta tarde por casa —cedo ante su mirada de cachorrito—. Hablaremos de lo que ha pasado.

* * *

Karma:

Me siento a los pies de la cama de Amy. De pronto siento muchísimo calor, me deshago de la cazadora vaquera y seco el sudor de las palmas de mis manos en la falda de mi vestido. Amy entra en su cuarto, me tiende un vaso con té helado y se sienta en una silla quedando frente a mí.

—Gracias —digo tras darle un sorbo al refrescante líquido ambarino.

—No hay de qué —contesta ella haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio. Es obvio que la rubia no quiere iniciar esta conversación y a mí no se me ocurre qué es lo que puedo decir para romper el hielo. Pero si no hacía algo pronto, esto empezaría a ser mucho más incómodo.

—Amy, yo… —digo dejando el vaso reposando en la mesilla de noche, reparando en que, de nuevo, nuestra foto no está sobre ella—. ¿Y la foto? —digo sin ocultar mi decepción.

—Ahhh… la guardé en el cajón. Espera, ahora la saco. —Ella se levanta, la saca y la deposita sobre la mesita.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué la escondiste?

—Por Soleil.

—Entiendo —digo sin más, bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Ella no sabe que nunca fuimos novias. Y, aunque acepta nuestra amistad sin problemas, creo que sería un poco extraño que se encontrase una foto nuestra cuando ya… —dice sin poder acabar.

—¿Cuándo ya qué?

—Cuando ya no somos nada. Porque nunca lo fuimos —dice ella directamente a mis ojos.

—Quizás eso podría cambiar… —digo bajito.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dice ella confusa.

—Ayer, cuando nos besamos, me di cuenta de algo muy grande. Algo muy grande que no sé cómo pudo pasar desapercibido durante tanto tiempo para mí. Amy, la Karma que ves en esa foto te quiere. Y esta Karma —digo señalándome— también te quiere. Sólo que algo más intensamente…

—Karma, no me digas esto. Por favor, ahora no… —dice tapándose la cara con las manos.

—No puedo no hacerlo, Amy. Me ha costado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti —me callo ante la realización de mis propias palabras. Amy me mira estupefacta—. Sí, Amy, me gustas. Me gustas mucho, más que como una simple amiga. Cuando te veo enseguida me cambia el humor a mejor, mi corazón se desboca, me sudan las manos y me… ¡no sé! Simplemente, me emociono y parezco una niña pequeña el día de Navidad —Amy se ríe ante la comparación y espera a que acabe con mi discurso—. No me imagino la magnitud de lo que has tenido que sentir durante todos estos meses, desde nuestro falso noviazgo hasta ahora. Y me siento muy mal por haberte arrastrado a hacer cosas tan estúpidas que solo me beneficiaban a mí, pero… si no nos hubiéramos besado aquella noche tan extraña en la que casi hacemos un trío, si no hubiéramos llegado a aquello yo no estaría aquí ahora. Confesando lo que siento por ti.

—¿Quieres decir que tú empezaste a sentir algo esa noche? —dice interrumpiéndome.

—Sí, pero no supe cómo interpretarlo. Estaba muy confusa. Demasiado centrada en Liam y en mí misma.

—Ese beso para mí simplemente fue la confirmación de lo que ya sentía por ti desde que nos besamos ante todo el instituto cuando decidimos presentarnos a reinas del baile. Karma, tú misma lo has dicho. No tienes ni idea de la fuerza con la que me golpeó todo este asunto. Creía que me iba a dar algo. Nuestra amistad lo significaba, lo significa, todo para mí. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a dónde ir. Por un momento me sentí tan sola… —dice Amy aguantándose las lágrimas.

—No quiero que te sientas sola nunca más, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado —digo acercándome a ella y acunando su cara entre mis manos—. Amy, nunca me separaré de ti. Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Quiero estar contigo. Ahora lo sé.

—No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con que me dijeras esto mismo… —dice ella apartando mis manos de ella y secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Pero? —digo esperando pacientemente y con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Ahora no es el mejor momento. Si me lo hubieses dicho antes de conocer a Soleil habría removido cielo y tierra, derribado muros y escalado montañas solo por ir hasta donde tú estuvieras. Pero no puedo dejarla. Yo la quiero.

Las palabras de Amy dan de lleno en mi corazón. Ella tiene novia y la quiere. Y todo lo que siente o pudo haber sentido por mí ondea al son de la brisa en algún lejano lugar en medio de dos realidades. La estoy dejando entre la espada y la pared. Otra vez vuelvo a pensar en mí misma.

—Karma, esto… esto es muy difícil. No puedes decirme esto ahora y esperar que me lance a tus brazos sin que me importen las consecuencias. Yo no soy así.

—Tienes razón. Soy una egoísta —digo levantándome poco a poco—. Pero, quiero que sepas que voy a luchar para que esto no acabe así. Sé que estar juntas es nuestro destino. Lo siento aquí dentro —digo llevándome las manos a mi corazón.

—Karma, no me lo hagas más difícil…

—Te quiero, Amy —digo para acto seguido besarla en los labios.

—Karma…

—Te quiero.

* * *

**Holi. Sentimientos a cascoporro en este capítulo. Lo sé, soy un poco mala porque aún no las voy a juntar. Es muy precipitado, ¡y lo sabéis! Pero poco a poco se hará la transición y luego TACHÁN dulce y hermoso KARMY **

**-Chio77jvqr: jajajajaja de eso se trataba! Karmy está en proceso. Ya verás ;)**

**-Anyway7: me alegro que te guste! Sé que no te moló que hubiese sexo entre Karma y Liam pero gracias a eso hubo una buena aproximación entre las chicas, que es lo que interesa. Y sí, YA ERA HORA. Siento que se haya hecho tanto de rogar pero bueno, me salió así :P Ahora va a haber un poco de triángulo entre chicas, adelanto. Besos :)))**

**-Pkn150: siento haberte dejado con las ganas y también siento haberte asustado, pero era esencial para la trama. Ya habrán más besos entre las chicas, ¿quizás algo más? ... Cuídate :)**

**-Sou: la etapa Liam está en pleno declive, don't worry. Espero que este nuevo capi también te guste. Por cierto, tuve que buscar el significado de "te la rifas", si significa lo que he visto que significa tengo que decirte que ¡muchas gracias! jajaja en España no usamos esta expresión ;) Un beso.**

**-Saililove-Chan: ¡Hola, nueva lectora! (¡Choca esos cinco!) Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tanto de la serie como del fic, así que espero seguir viendo tus reviews por aquí. Por cierto, en cosa de un mes empieza la segunda temporada así que no tendrás que esperar mucho para ver más Karmy en la TV. Besos y ¡bienvenida! :3**

**¡Muchas gracias a todxs por los reviews! Me encanta leeros, vuestros comentarios con opiniones y palabras de agradecimiento me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando no me siento muy inspirada. Nos vemos pronto.**

**¡Besotes Kármicos!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	20. Añicos

**Capítulo 20: Añicos**

2 meses después

Amy:

Hace un tiempo que no me encuentro muy bien. Físicamente, anímicamente, emocionalmente… estoy destruida. Me estoy volviendo a marchitar y sé exactamente la razón de mi pesar. Karma. Siempre es Karma. Siempre ha sido ella y siempre lo será. Desde que me confesó sus sentimientos se ha mantenido a mi lado, pero sin presionarme demasiado. Aguantando pacientemente hasta que yo dé el primer paso. Mi relación con Soleil está de capa caída también; nuestras conversaciones se apagan súbitamente como cuando un fuego se queda sin oxígeno y nuestros besos han pasado de ser pasionales a mecánicos. La chica pone toda su alma en acortar esta distancia que nos separa y que yo he impuesto entre nosotras, en comprender qué me pasa, pero yo no estoy lista para decírselo. No quiero hacerle daño, pero tampoco hago nada por cambiar mi actitud hacia ella. Estoy estancada.

—Amor —dice Soleil acariciándome—, tenemos que hablar…

Su voz suave y algo ronca, que tanto me gusta, me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Estamos ambas tumbadas de costado sobre su cama, ella me abraza desde la espalda. De vez en cuando me regala una caricia o un tierno beso, sus dedos recogen mechones de mi cabello y los coloca tras mi oreja.

—Dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —digo aclarándome un poco la voz y enjugándome una lágrima incipiente—. Soy toda oídos.

Ella me voltea hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Roza mi mejilla con sus dedos y se acerca a mis labios para besarme. Respondo a su beso, pero no lo profundizo. Me dejo llevar hasta que mi novia acaba el beso con tanta suavidad como con la que empezó. Apoya su frente sobre la mía y deja escapar el aire en un suspiro. Luego se separa y me dirige una mirada cargada de sentimientos. Dudas, deseo, frustración, miedo…

—¿Qué te pasa, Amy?

—No lo sé… —digo bajito.

—Entonces, ¿admites que te pasa algo?

Asiento despacito con la cabeza.

—Amy, desde hace un tiempo no eres la misma. Estás apagada. Tú no eres así y me preocupas. ¿Ya no te gusto? —dice afligida— ¿Es eso?

—No, claro que no… no es eso —digo inmediatamente.

—¿Entonces? Ya no me besas como antes, ya no me tocas. ¡Incluso me apartas la mirada! Y no hablemos de hacer algo más —guarda silencio unos minutos— ¿Te da miedo que nos acostemos?

—No. Supongo que no —digo con sinceridad.

—Amy, yo te quiero. Jamás te haría daño ni te presionaría para hacer algo que no quieres. Pero tus silencios y tus negativas, tu poco interés en mí me está afectando demasiado. Intento no perder la compostura, pero, a veces, me dan ganas de gritarte para así poder conseguir sacar alguna reacción tuya a la luz.

La morena se calla y se pone roja en pocos segundos. Claramente se está aguantando para no estallar, pero las lágrimas la delatan. Seco sus mejillas húmedas por el llanto y la acaricio hasta que se calma.

—Soleil, no sé qué decirte. Es la verdad…

—¿Me quieres, Amy?

—Sí.

—¿Me deseas?

—Sí.

—Si ambas pensamos igual, ¿qué es lo que está fallando?

—No lo sé.

—No vuelvas a decirme eso, por favor. Me matas cada vez que lo haces.

—¡Es que es la verdad! —digo exasperada—. Me tengo que ir, Soleil. Nos vemos en la escuela.

—No, Amy, ¡espera!

Demasiado tarde. Cuando ella cruza el umbral de la puerta yo ya estoy con el coche en marcha rumbo a casa.

...

Karma:

No me interesa lo que está diciendo el profesor de inglés. Toda mi atención se concentra en Amy, la cual se sienta justo en el asiento de delante. Hoy ha venido sola al instituto, no la he visto con Soleil y no parece estar de muy buen humor. A pesar de que puedo llevarme la peor de las broncas, tanto de parte de Amy como del profesor, escribo una notita y se la tiro a su mesa. La rubia la lee, la arruga y se la mete en el bolsillo. Dice así:

"Espérame en los baños del pasillo abandonado a la hora de comer. K"

No me manda otra nota con una respuesta ni me hace un gesto. Pero yo la esperaré igual y cruzaré los dedos para que venga.

...

El timbre ha sonado hace unos segundos. Recojo mis cosas y salgo en silencio de la clase, sin girar la cabeza para ver a Amy. Doy varias vueltas por las instalaciones y me aseguro de que nadie me sigue hasta el pasillo abandonado. Toco en la puerta y, al no recibir respuesta, entro y paso el pestillo. Ahí, encerrada, espero pacientemente hasta que venga la rubia.

Pasan los minutos lentamente y poco a poco voy perdiendo la esperanza de que la chica se encuentre aquí conmigo. Finalmente, me levanto y me dispongo a salir. Y cuando abro me topo cara a cara con ella. Tiene el puño levantado en el aire. como si fuese a golpear la superficie de madera de la puerta. Ambas contenemos la respiración mientras nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.

—Pensaba que no vendrías. Estaba a punto de irme… —digo notando como casi empiezo a hiperventilar de la emoción.

—Sinceramente no pensaba venir, pero he empezado a andar y he acabado aquí… —dice ella aún con sus ojos fijos en los míos.

—¿Y qué conclusiones sacas? —digo con el corazón palpitando como loco.

—No es obvio… —dice acercándose a mí, obligándome a retroceder hasta que cierra la puerta tras nosotras.

—Pues, fíjate tú que no tengo ni idea… —digo dándome toquecitos con el índice en la mejilla mientras niego con la cabeza.

La rubia suelta una risita y pone los ojos en blanco. Luego acorta la distancia entre nosotras y atrapa mis labios con los suyos. Empieza suave y paulatinamente va intensificando el beso hasta que nuestras lenguas acaban enzarzadas en una danza sin fin. Sus manos descansan sobre mis caderas y mis brazos están abrazados a su cuello. El calor que su cuerpo irradia; el roce de sus pechos, de sus manos; sus gemidos, su respiración, sus latidos… todo me excita sobremanera. Con Liam estas sensaciones eran buenas, pero con Amy van más allá de lo increíble. ¿Cómo he podido estar tanto tiempo sin esto?

—Dios, necesitaba tanto esto. No sé cómo he podido aguantar tanto sin tirarme a tus labios —dice la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos mientras sonríe a la misma vez.

—Estaba pensando lo mismo… —digo acariciando su cara y besando una y otra vez su boca.

—Somos unas idiotas.

—¡Ya te digo! Las idiotas más grandes que hay en todo el universo. Pero eres mi idiota, al igual que yo soy tu idiota.

Amy suelta una carcajada y se cubre la cara con las manos. Respira hondo y suelta todo el aire de una vez, luego vuelve a posar su verdosa mirada sobre la mía.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —dice como si acabara de poner los pies sobre tierra firme, haciendo que yo misma baje de la Luna.

—Yo estoy soltera… —digo cantarina.

—¿No piensas volver con Liam? Soleil habló con él y parecía arrepentido —dice ella picándome.

—Por supuesto, lo que más deseo ahora mismo es volver con él. Mi amor verdadero —digo dramatizando—. ¿Tú qué crees? Después de esto… No me malinterpretes, es un buen chico. Pero no. Y ya.

—¿Brutalmente sincera?

—Algún momento tenía que pasar. Es ahora o nunca.

—Ya veo…

—Sé que he tardado mi tiempo en darme cuenta, pero...yo lo tengo claro. ¿Y tú, Amy? —digo esperanzada.

Ella asiente sin dudar ni un instante y luego me vuelve a besar. A veces, son mejores los gestos que las palabras…

...

Amy:

Quiero estar con Karma. Ella es mi mundo. Mi otra mita. La persona que me completa. Sé que soy un poco cursi, pero es así como lo siento dentro de mí. Pero para ello tengo que solucionar una "pequeña" cosita. Tengo que dejar a Soleil. Quiero muchísimo a la morena, pero no puedo evitar poner a la castaña por encima de ella. Los sentimientos son así, no podemos decidir a quién amamos y con cuánta intensidad. Por muy duro y doloroso que sea, esto va a ser lo mejor para las dos.

—Soleil, por favor, mírame… —digo intentando romper la coraza de mi todavía novia.

—Amy, estoy muy enfadada contigo. No sabes cuánto.

—Lo siento muchísimo…

—¡No lo sientas! Otra vez, para colmo, te fuiste sin más. Dejándome sola, en la estacada y en medio de una conversación importante. ¿Cómo debería sentirme, Amy? Ponte en mi lugar, ¡joder!

—Por favor, cálmate…

—¡No me pidas que me calme! —dice gritándome, suerte que sus padres están trabajando— Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, tu comportamiento me confunde y exaspera a partes iguales, estás errática e irreconocible. Dime de una vez qué es lo que está pasando contigo, ¡qué es lo que nos está pasando!

—Soleil, yo… —digo bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Todo esto me duele, Amy. Me dueles. Nunca me había sentido así antes con nadie y no creo que pueda aguantar más.

Sus palabras hacen que me sienta aún más vil. Sus emociones y sentimientos están a flor de piel, todo lo que dice es tan genuino… Realmente está enamorada de mí y voy a partirle el corazón en mil pedazos.

—No quiero hacerte daño… —digo casi inaudiblemente, como si un pensamiento se me hubiera escapado.

—No te engañes, Amy. Y no intentes engañarme a mí —dice algo furiosa— Deberías saber una cosa, prefiero la verdad aunque duela antes que la incertidumbre y la indiferencia. Así que si tienes algo que contarme, hazlo ya. No me dejes así, Amy. Te lo pido por favor.

Soleil se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se recoge su brillante melena azabache en una coleta. Está temblando y tiene la frente perlada de gotitas de sudor. Me mira y se muerde el labio inferior. Luego resopla y sacude varias veces la cabeza. Se abanica la cara con las manos y se enjuga las lágrimas.

—Hay otra chica, ¿verdad? —dice sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Me quedo estupefacta. No consigo reaccionar. Sus ojos están teñidos de miedo y celos y a mí me entra el pánico.

—¿Desde hace cuánto, Amy? —dice tomando mi silencio como respuesta afirmativa.

—No lo sé, no lo vi llegar… te lo aseguro.

—¿Quién es?

—Es… Es Karma —digo llevándome las manos a los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar.

—Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto —dice ella dando vueltas por su cuarto, zarandeando su coleta a su paso—. ¿Me has engañado con tu ex? ¡Qué fuerte!

—Sé que suena muy mal, pero yo no quise…

—No trates de arreglarlo, Amy. Las cosas son así. Me duele porque realmente me gustas y porque ahora comprendo que, quizás, tú nunca me quisiste.

—Claro que sí, Soleil.

—No tanto como a ella. Nunca la olvidaste, nunca le pusiste punto y final a ese capítulo de tu vida…

Me quedo callada ante la verdad de sus palabras y en silencio contemplo a la morena mientras se desquita.

—¡Claro! Encima, voy yo de tonta, y me creo todo ese paripé de que seguíais siendo mejores amigas. Si es que… estoy más ciega, ¡soy gilipollas!

—No, no es así. Esto ha sido cosa de estos últimos meses… más o menos desde lo del casi embarazo. Nos acercó más, creía que no me afectaría y acabé derrumbándome.

—¡Joder! Me siento tan imbécil. Con razón cuando el otro día que hablé con Karma sobre lo de Liam ni siquiera consideró volver con él cuando le conté que estaba arrepentido… ¿Era todo una estrategia?

—Soleil…

—Ni Soleil, ni nada. Amy, yo he sido aquí el peón, el segundo plato. Me estabas utilizando, quizás inconscientemente, para borrarte a Karma de tu cabeza. Pero no has podido y ahora soy yo la que sale damnificada. Porque, claro, no se te ocurrió pensar que yo estoy pilladísima por ti…

—Soleil, escúchame, por favor. Lo siento muchísimo, créeme que jamás quise hacerte ningún daño. Me gustas muchísimo, pero tienes razón… yo amo a Karma. Siento que hayas estado en medio de todo esto, pero no me arrepiento de haber sido parte de tu vida porque eres una chica maravillosa y sé que ahí afuera hay alguien para ti, esperándote. Alguien que te amará tanto como tú a ella, pero no soy yo. Es muy duro decirte lo que te estoy diciendo y conseguir la redención, asumo toda la culpa. Últimamente no era yo misma y no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias y mucho menos de tu amor, que no merezco. No era feliz y yo tampoco te estaba haciendo feliz a ti. Entonces, ¿para qué seguir así? Dímelo tú.

—¿Estás cortando conmigo? —dice ella llevándose las manos al pecho, sollozando.

—Creo que es lo mejor para ambas… así que sí.

—Será lo mejor para ti… y para tu ex. Corre a decirle que ya vuelves a estar libre —dice llena de furia.

—Soleil, no hagas de esto un drama…

—¡Serás hipócrita! —dice con la cara completamente colorada, las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas— Márchate, Amy, hazme el favor…

—Yo…

—¡Que te largues!

Me sobresalto y voy retrocedo lentamente sin darle la espalda a Soleil. Está viniendo hacia mí cada vez más rápido. Respira fuertemente y bufa, tiene los ojos hinchados así como las venas del cuello. Su rostro rojo de ira, su mirada de odio… se me clavan con fuerza en el corazón. Siento mis propias lágrimas rodando por mi cara, la visión borrosa y empañada. El sudor frío recorriendo mi columna vertebral. Salgo de su casa y ella da un fuerte portazo en mis narices, pero no me muevo de allí. Algo me mantiene pegada en el sitio. Acto seguido escucho como destroza varios jarrones o figuritas, cristales y porcelana haciéndose añicos. Convirtiéndose en pedazos irregulares e irreparables, haciéndose polvo… Soleil deja escapar un grito ahogado de pura furia y luego… luego el llanto; quebrado, agudo. Que se incrementa hasta que no puedo soportarlo más. En ese momento mis piernas me permiten dar media vuelta para volver a casa.

...

Karma:

Estaba a punto de llamar a Amy cuando mi madre sube corriendo a mi cuarto para decirme que se había quedado sin algunos productos para la cena de esta noche y pedirme que si podía ir a comprarlos antes de que venga mi padre. Me da las llaves del coche y la dirección de la tienda que vende esos artículos. Está algo alejada de la urbanización.

Monto en el coche y le doy al dial de la radio hasta encontrar mi emisora favorita. Están poniendo música pop muy alegre que empiezo a cantar desde los primeros acordes. Estoy de buen humor y las cosas van a ir aún mejor. Solo puedo pensar en lo que ha pasado esta mañana con Amy. Enseguida sonrío ante el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos; el vello de mi cuerpo completamente erizado.

...

Ha empezado a llover, corro hacia el coche y dejo las bolsas en el portabultos. Cuando me doy la vuelta noto que hay alguien que me mira desde la acera que está frente al aparcamiento. Lleva una parca totalmente empapada sobre el delgado cuerpo, el pelo negro cayéndole en cascada todo ondulado por el agua de lluvia. El rímel corrido y una botella dentro de un cartucho de papel en una de sus manos. Camina hacia mí y me entra el pánico. Ni me doy cuenta que yo también estoy calada hasta los huesos.

—Hola, Karma —me dice la chica con la voz rota y ronca— ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! —dice con un deje sarcástico.

—¿Soleil? —digo reconociendo su voz— ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—He venido a comprar —dice alzando la botella de vodka—, justo como tú.

—¿Cómo has conseguido que te vendan alcohol?

—Te sorprendería lo que un buen escote y un buen maquillaje pueden conseguir, mi _querida_ Karma —dice esto último con retintín.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto intranquila.

—¿Yo? ¡Perfectamente, joder! —dice ella con una carcajada— ¿Acaso no lo parece?

Se acerca a mí despacio, yo retrocedo hasta que mi espalda choca contra el maletero. Me arrincona con sus brazos y pega mucho su cara a la mía. Hasta que nuestros ojos entran en contacto.

—¿Acaso no lo parece? —repite ella, mascullando cada una de las palabras.

Su aliento dulzón huele a alcohol, noto sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

—Estás borracha, Soleil…

—¡No jodas! No me había dado cuenta —dice ella separándose y llevando sus manos a la cabeza en gesto de sorpresa—, al igual que tampoco que me di cuenta que mi novia me estaba poniendo los cuernos con su ex.

No sé qué decir. Me quedo helada ante la agresividad que muestra.

—¿No dices nada, Karma? —dice adoptando una postura más relajada— ¿Yo qué te he hecho para merecer esto?

—Nada, no me has hecho nada… —consigo contestar.

—Me has jodido, Karma. ¡Me habéis jodido las dos! ¡Os odio!—una arcada le sobreviene a la morena y se aparta a un parterre para echar la pota.

Corro hacia la guantera y saco un paquete de toallitas húmedas y una botella de agua. Me acerco a Soleil para ayudarla. Le tiendo las cosas y me las aparta con un manotazo debilitado por el efecto del fuerte destilado.

—No quiero tu compasión… —dice lloriqueando.

—Por favor, déjame ayudarte. No quiero verte en este estado y mucho menos voy a dejarte aquí sola dadas las circunstancias.

La morena cede y me acepta las toallitas y el agua. Se limpia la boca y luego se enjuaga con el agua un par de veces, haciendo gárgaras. La lluvia amaina.

—¿Has venido andando?

—Sí… —dice la chica.

—¿Me dejas que te acerque a tu casa? Está bastante lejos, ¿no?

—Está bien —dice la morena abrazándose a sí misma, encogiéndose de frío dentro de su abrigo.

—Anda, sube. Que te estás pelando de frío.

Hace lo que le digo y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto. Entro con ella, pongo el coche en marcha y la calefacción para que entremos en calor. Ella me indica el camino hacia su casa. El resto del viaje lo hacemos en completo silencio.

Aparco frente a su porche y la ayudo a salir. Su andar es lento y pesado. Está somnolienta y balbucea cosas sin sentido. Le hago de muleta y me las apaño para subirla a su cuarto, tras sortear la imposible cerradura de la puerta por la embriaguez de Soleil y subir las empinadas escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Tropezamos unas cuantas veces durante la odisea.

—¿Tus padres? —pregunto al notar que nadie enciende las luces ante tanto escándalo.

—Seguirán en el trabajo…

Recuesto a la chica sobre su cama y le quito la parca empapada y las botas. Ella se acurruca como puede bajo las sábanas. Dejo sus cosas sobre una silla, le doy un último vistazo a la morena y me encamino hacia la puerta.

—Karma… —dice Soleil muy bajito.

—¿Sí? —digo mirando hacia donde está ella.

—Gracias. De veras. Soy una estúpida, me podría haber pasado algo… así que gracias.

—No hay de qué, Soleil.

—Otra cosa…

—Tú dirás.

—No os odio, a ninguna de las dos. Solo estoy muy enfadada porque no soy yo quien hace feliz a Amy. Y me jode. Porque yo la quiero —dice la morena con los ojos llorosos, hipando y haciendo un puchero.

—Lo sé. De veras que lo siento mucho, Soleil. Nunca quisimos que sufrieras.

—Ya da igual… Espero que seáis muy felices juntas —dice Soleil para quedarse finalmente dormida.

Cierro la puerta de su cuarto y salgo de su casa. Entro en el coche y conduzco hasta mi casa. Mis padres deben de estar preocupados por la tardanza…

Durante el camino no puedo evitar pensar en todo el daño que le hemos hecho a Soleil, su cara reflejaba lo dolida que estaba de una manera tan transparente... Pero ahora que sé que han terminado con su relación, se abre un camino nuevo para Amy y para mí. No sé qué nos depara el futuro, lo único que tengo claro es que ella tiene que estar en él. Conmigo.

...

**Antes que nada, un minuto de silencio por ¿Amyleil? ¿Solamy? En fin, Amy y Soleil. DEP. Ok, ya XD**

**¡Holita, queridas! (De ahora en adelante os llamaré en femenino porque asumo que la mayoría sois chicas. Por lo tanto, queridas. Y punto)**

**Siento la tardanza, la operación "final de vacaciones y vuelta a casa" me ha tenido muy ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a escribir. Aparte, las musas no han hecho muy bien su trabajo (os voy a despedir).**

**Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, los PM (no sé si lo he dicho antes, pero podéis mandarme PM que siempre contesto), los favs, los follows... sois geniales. **

**-Anyway7: hello! por fin a Karma se le cayó la venda (al fin!). La clave es justo eso, querer-amar. De ahora en adelante habrá mucho Karmy. Espero ;) Bechis!**

**-PKN150: Síii, KARMY! jajajaja Liam ya es agua pasada, don't worry! Tengo muchíiiiiisimas ganas de ver la 2ªT, ¡cuento los días! si hay algo que se parece... iré a comprar un boleto de lotería :P Cuídate tú también! **

**-JackyLeon: holis! me alegro que te guste y OJALÁ viniera MTV y me dijera: Hola, HelloMrsGolightly... le gustaría escribir para una serie de TV llamada "Faking it"? y yo: DÓNDE SE FIRMA? jajajajaj**

**-Saililove-chan: jajajajajaja Karma es Karma, tiene cosas de idiota pero la perdonamos porque la queremos. ¡De nada, faltaría más! jaja y espero tus reviews con ansia. De ahora en adelante, más Karmy :) Besotes y gracias por el love, que lo necesito XDD **

**¡Noticias!**

**Faking It se estrenará en España el 11 de este mes (Wiii), creo que veré el primer capi solo por escuchar las voces y luego me iré por ahí a hacer algo más productivo jajajaja **

**Las que se lleven bien con el ingés podrían ver unas entrevistas (dicen cositas interesantes) que les hiceron a nuestras chicas favoritas las del staff de en la alfombra roja de los VMA, os las dejo:**

**Rita Volk (Amy): afterellen-at-the-2014-vmas-rita-volk/08/2014/**

**Katie Stevens (Karma): **** afterellen-at-the-2014-vmas-katie-stevens/08/2014/**

**(Son o no son feos los vestidos? Los odié mucho)**

**Otra cosita más, ya hay noticias sobre los nuevos personajes de esta temporada (Quien vea OiTNB va a llevarse una alegría). Os dejo el link (esta vez en español):**

** 2014/09/03/yvette-monreal-y-laverne-cox-nuevos-personajes-en-faking/**

**Ahora sí, ¡hasta más ver!**

**Besotes Kármicos**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	21. La graduación

**Capítulo 21: La graduación**

Amy:  


Hace un par de semanas mi novia, Soleil, y yo lo dejamos. ¿Los motivos? Seguía enamorada de Karma y en cuanto ella se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos no pude evitar sentirme de nuevo atraída hacia ella. Una atracción tan poderosa como la que mantiene a la Luna orbitando en torno a la Tierra. Fue una ruptura sonada; yo no quería lastimar a la morena, pero en lo más profundo de mi corazón sabía que eso era imposible, inevitable. Sabía que le iba a romper el corazón. Pero, ¿qué haces cuando el amor de tu vida irrumpe en tu existencia como un huracán para ponerlo todo patas arriba? Era un caos por el que tenía que pasar, por el que debía pasar. Para, finalmente, encontrar la calma, la paz en los brazos de mi amor. De Karma. Mi alocada, talentosa, hermosa, egocéntrica, voluble, miedosa Karma. Mi dulce Karma. Mi vieja amiga. Con todas sus virtudes y sus defectos, es mía. Así como yo soy suya.

Después de aquella noche no he vuelto a tener contacto con ninguna de las dos. Estaba demasiado ajetreada con los preparativos para la graduación y la fiesta de fin de curso. Yo me ocupo de los actos artísticos que se van a llevar a cabo durante la ceremonia de entrega de los diplomas. Esto es porque pertenezco al comité disciplinario y estudiantil por extensión, es decir, por los poderes que me otorga la _corona real._ Tanto Karma como yo tenemos tareas y deberes que debemos cumplimentar antes de las fechas señaladas y no nos vemos nunca. La verdad es que no me viene mal estar un tiempo apartada de todo esto, para volver a la normalidad y respirar. Mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva más fresca. Encontrar un equilibrio personal.

—Amy —dice Lauren sacándome de mis pensamientos—, ¿has hablado con el de audiovisuales para que se encarguen de preparar todo lo relativo con las luces del escenario?

—Sí, además les he pedido que cooperen con los de teatro que conocen mejor que nadie el auditorio del instituto. Así conseguiremos luces, vídeo y acústica perfecta —digo con cierto orgullo.

—¡Genial! Ya veo que estás en todo, hermanita —dice la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya que este es nuestro último año, quiero que todo salga bien.

—¿No tendrá algo que ver que Karma vaya actuar también? —dice dándome pequeños codazos en el costado.

—Bueno, podría ser… —mi hermana tiene razón, es un motivo de peso— De todas formas, Oliver y tú también actuáis y quiero que todo salga a pedir de boca.

—Eres la mejor. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Claro, voy a hacer que brilles en el escenario —digo alentando a Lauren.

—Voy a estar tan increíble que Oliver se va a quedar de piedra y no podrá resistirse a mis encantos.

Mi hermana y yo nos reímos a carcajadas mientras terminamos de pintar el atrezo.

—Ahora que sacas el tema, ¿cómo vas con eso? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Pues la verdad es que últimamente noto como que me mira con otros ojos, actúa diferente. Antes era despreocupado a la hora de tocarme como su pareja de baile, pero, desde hace un tiempo, se pone algo más nervioso. Y cuando nuestras miradas entran en contacto… ¡eso es puro fuego, Amy! Te lo digo yo —dice mi hermana con los ojos brillantes, convencida de que el chico le corresponde en sentimientos.

—Vaya, si lo que dices es cierto no creo que tarde en pedirte una cita… —digo guiándole un ojo.

—No, no, no… ¡Yo paso de esperar más! Se la voy a pedir yo misma esta noche, durante la fiesta en casa de Shane.

—¡Qué valiente! —digo boquiabierta.

—Nada puede salir mal, Amy. Lo presiento, ¡es que está clarísimo! —dice ella llena de energía, levantándose de un salto— Le diré: Oliver, ¡sal conmigo! ¡Te lo ordeno! —dice poniendo cara de sargento.

—Lo vas a asustar, Lauren. ¡Con lo tímido que es! —digo tapándome la boca de puro espanto.

—¡Es broma, tonta! —dice ella dándome con la brocha llena de pintura en el hombro— Por eso precisamente voy a tomar yo la iniciativa.

—Pues, en ese caso, te deseo mucha suerte —digo dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia—. Aunque no creo que la necesites. Ahora, sigue tú con esto, que tengo que ir a cambiarme la camiseta que acabas de mancharme por otra antes de ir al taller de costura para revisar el vestuario.

—¿Vendrás por aquí de nuevo?

—No creo, ahora viene mi relevo para acabar con el atrezo y solo me falta chequear el vestuario. Iré a hablar con los del comité de nuevo para confirmar que todo esté listo, por si las moscas.

—Vale, ¿nos veremos mañana en el ensayo previo, entonces?

—Vendré al ensayo de la recogida de los diplomas, pero no al de las actuaciones. No quiero cargarme la sorpresa.

—Me parece bien, nos vemos en casa. Que tengas un buen día, Amy.

—Igualmente, Lauren —digo acercándome a mi hermana para depositar un beso en su cabeza.

Dejo atrás la sala de arte donde mis compañeros acaban de darle las últimas pinceladas a la utilería y me dirijo a mi taquilla para recoger la muda de ropa limpia. Cuando cierro la puerta de metal, alguien me estaba esperando al otro lado.

—¡Hola! —dice una radiante Karma.

—¡Qué susto, Karma! —digo llevándome una mano al corazón— ¿De dónde has salido? El pasillo estaba desierto cuando llegué aquí…

—Soy sigilosa como un gatito. Miau —dice ella haciendo como que se lame una patita—. Es broma. La sala de música está justo al lado, salí para tomarme un descanso.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien, pero tengo que descansar de vez en cuando la voz. No quiero forzarla demasiado. Además, me muero de hambre.

—Yo tengo pensado ir a comer ahora, pero antes debería pasar por vestuario para ver la ropa de los del baile. ¿Me acompañas y comemos juntas?

—Por supuesto —me responde la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Pasamos por la sala donde la gente que se encarga de hacer los patrones y coser les dan las últimas puntadas a los trajes del grupo de baile. Todo va viento en popa, estarán listos para el último ensayo de mañana así como el atrezo que dejé a cargo de Lauren. Salimos de allí y nos dirigimos a la cafetería del instituto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo llevas las tareas que se te asignaron? —le pregunto a mi mejor amiga.

—Bueno, el servicio de catering está listo y las listas con los invitados están dispuestas. Tanto la de la ceremonia de graduación como la de la fiesta post graduación en casa de Shane.

—¿No debería de encargarse él de su lista?

—Sí, pero me ha pedido el favor ya que yo manejo la que contiene todos los alumnos que se gradúan…

—Entiendo. ¿Y los carteles?

—Ya están pegados por todo el instituto. También hemos repartido folletos y hemos vendido las entradas. Hemos recaudado dinero suficiente para irnos de fin de curso a un campamento en otro estado.

—¡Eso es genial! —digo alegre. Salir de Texas me apetece muchísimo y más teniendo en cuenta que luego empezaré la universidad.

—¡Sí! Tienes que ver las actividades que organizan, ¡son alucinantes! —dice Karma con los ojos totalmente brillantes.

—Ya veo que te hace mucha ilusión. A mí también me parece un buen plan… —digo suspirando—. Cambiar de ambiente me hará bien…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —dice Karma poniéndose seria de pronto.

—Ya sabes… todo lo que ha pasado. Simplemente quiero un respiro.

—Quizás debería irme ahora. Tengo que volver a casa a terminar mi vestido... —dice con nerviosismo.

Cojo su mano por encima de la mesa antes de que salga huyendo y ella se detiene en seco para luego mirarme a los ojos profundamente.

—Lo que acabo de decir no necesariamente significa que quiero estar lejos de ti, Karma —digo acertando, porque la chica cambia su actitud y me sonríe ampliamente.

—Pensaba que te estaba agobiando… —dice bajando la mirada.

—Es cierto que todo ha sido muy repentino y que necesitaba algo de tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Pero no quiero privarme de tu compañía durante nuestro viaje de fin de curso —digo con confianza—. Para nada del mundo me separaría de ti ahora, eso te lo aseguro.

—Amy… —dice la castaña al borde de las lágrimas, volviéndose a sentar frente a mí.

—Tranquila, respira… —digo tratando de calmarla.

—Siento muchísimo todo esto…—dice la castaña enjugándose las lágrimas con los dedos— Siento haberte obligado a hacer cosas que no querías, siento que hayas tenido que aguantar lo mío con Liam, siento haber destrozado tu relación con Soleil… —dice aguantándose el llanto y sonándose con una servilleta de papel—. De veras que lo siento, soy lo peor.

—No te preocupes, no hay mal que por bien no venga —digo acariciando su mano con la mía.

—Tú sí que sabes tomarte las cosas con filosofía… —dice soltando una carcajada.

—No pienso perder más el tiempo enfadada o triste, me amarga la existencia.

—¿Has estado así por mi culpa? —dice con los ojos llorosos nuevamente.

—Ya basta, no te castigues más. Yo estoy bien; y el pasado, pasado está.

Me levanto de la mesa y me acerco a Karma. Me agacho hasta ponerme a la altura de sus ojos, muy cerca de su cara. Levanto mi mano hasta su mejilla y la acaricio. Ella se recrea en el tacto, cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente. Beso su frente y me incorporo.

—Nos vemos mañana. Estoy deseando escucharte cantar —digo mientras me alejo, levantando mi mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

Karma:

Han pasado diez minutos desde que Amy me dejara aquí sentada y aún tengo las mejillas cubiertas de un rubor intenso. El calor que siento con solo el simple roce de su piel y de sus labios es brutal… estoy totalmente extasiada. Sacudo mi cabeza un par de veces, me levanto y corro apresuradamente hacia la sala de música para seguir ensayando.

Las canciones elegidas por los alumnos serán cantadas durante el acto de la ceremonia pero también habrán algunas que suenen durante el baile. A mí me han tocado dos. Cantaré _We are the champions _de Queen tras la entrega de los diplomas como guiño a todos los alumnos por haberlo conseguido y luego en el baile me toca cantar una versión acústica de _Human _de Christina Perri. Es la lenta. Me toca cantar la canción lenta durante el baile y no voy a poder bailar con quién más deseo.

—Mierda, no puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte… —digo para mis adentros.

Suspiro pesadamente y entro en la sala donde me espera la orquesta del instituto que me acompañará con la canción de Queen.

* * *

Amy:

—¡Haznos un favor a todas y sal ya del probador, Amy! —grita mi hermana desde afuera— ¡Me aburro!

—Un momentito, ya no puede una ni probarse un vestido en paz —digo subiendo la cremallera.

—No cuando llevas cinco que ni siquiera nos has enseñado —gruñe Lauren.

—Es que no eran los indicados, créeme —digo mirando con desdén los vestidos tirados en el suelo que las dependientas eligieron por mí. En cambio el que tengo puesto, elección propia, es otra cosa. —¡Ya salgo!

Mi madre, Bruce y Lauren se quedan mirándome con los ojos como platos y boquiabiertos.

—¿Y bien? —digo no tan segura de mi elección.

—Oh, Amy… estás… —dice mi madre emocionada— ¡estás tan guapa!

—Te sienta de maravilla, cielo —dice Bruce con una sonrisa.

—¡Estás horrorosa! —dice Lauren con la boca torcida.

—¿En serio? —digo yo asustada mirando para nuestros padres que se encogen de hombros.

—¡Claro que no! Estás estupenda, pero no más que yo —dice sacándome la lengua.

—¡Eso nunca! —digo y los cuatro empezamos a reírnos.

Pagamos los vestidos y salimos de la tienda para encaminarnos hacia el coche. Ya no quedaba nada más por hacer; las cosas en el instituto estaban listas y la fiesta de Shane también. Mañana por la tarde será el día de nuestra graduación, el último día de instituto antes de que dé comienzo la etapa universitaria para cada uno de nosotros. No puedo esperar a ver si me han elegido para las universidades para las que he aplicado, va a ser increíble empezar los estudios superiores con Karma a mi lado.

—¿En qué piensas? —dice Lauren tocándome con el dedo en un hombro.

—En la ceremonia, en la universidad… —digo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana—. En el futuro, básicamente.

—¡No seas ceniza, Amy! —dice mi hermana riéndose.

—No pienso en ello solo de forma melancólica, realmente quiero empezar a estudiar en la universidad.

—Eres una empollona…

—¡Cállate, tonta! —digo dándole un manotazo— ¿Y tú qué? ¿En qué piensas?

—En Oliver…

—¡Cómo no! —digo sarcástica.

—…Y en lo pasmado que se quedará cuando me vea con mi increíble vestido nuevo.

—Eres un caso, Lauren —digo riéndome con fuerza.

—Si me dices que tú no has pensado en eso, no te creeré. Que lo mismo se aplica a ti, cuando Karma te vea va a flipar tanto que tendrás que hacerle el boca a boca para reanimarla. Cosa que también sería bueno, ¿no crees?

—Sí… —digo soñadora con una sonrisa bobalicona pintada en mi cara—. Digo… ¡cállate, Lauren, cállate!

La rubia se ríe y me deja en paz lo que queda de trayecto.

* * *

Karma:

Quedan solo cinco horas antes de que empiece nuestra graduación. Llevo dos horas ensayando con la banda y ahora me dirijo al salón de actos para el simulacro de entrega de diplomas de esta noche. Los profesores y los alumnos ya están en sus puestos. A cada uno le corresponde un asiento en concreto, ordenado por orden alfabético que es cómo se entregarán los diplomas. Como mi apellido y el de Amy distan mucho el uno del otro no nos vamos a poder sentar juntas durante toda la noche.

Tras el ensayo, y mientras bajo los peldaños del escenario, me topo con la rubia.

—Hola, Amy. No te he visto en los ensayos de las actuaciones.

—Es que si voy a los ensayos me pierdo todo lo bueno durante la actuación real.

—Tienes razón —digo asintiendo a mi amiga—. En realidad ni siquiera los profes han venido, solo los que tenemos que actuar. Así que supongo que los demás piensan igual que tú.

—Pues claro, así es más sorprendente. Más mágico —dice la rubia guiándome un ojo.

Me ruborizo ante su gesto y decido cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué vas a llevar puesto esta noche?

—Un vestido —dice simplemente.

—Dame más detalles, porfa —le ruego.

—No. Tú también vas a tener que aguantar —dice sonriendo—. No querrás estropear la magia, ¿verdad? —dice haciendo alusión a lo que dijo antes.

—Supongo que no —digo resignada.

—Buena chica —dice ella acariciándome el pelo con delicadeza —. Nos vemos a las siete de la tarde.

—Claro —digo mirando su espalda mientras se marcha de la sala.

Otra vez el rubor se instala en mis mejillas. La actitud juguetona y algo superior que Amy me muestra me deja totalmente descolocada. Sabe que me afecta muchísimo y se vale de ello para hacerme sentir como una niña chica. "Cuando la vea esta noche se va a enterar…" —pienso.

* * *

Es ya la hora del inicio de la ceremonia. Cada alumno se sienta en su puesto y sus padres y demás familiares hacen lo propio. El discurso que el director dará como apertura se retrasa un poco porque siempre hay alguien rezagado, cuando, finalmente, se cierran las puertas y se atenúan las luces del escenario, da comienzo el acto.

Tras las emocionantes y animadas palabras del director, los profesores suben a la tarima para entregar los diplomas a los alumnos. Los asistentes a la ceremonia nos vitorean y aplauden cada vez que uno de nosotros sube al escenario a recoger su diploma. Cuando ya todos tenemos el nuestro nos quedamos sobre el escenario para hacernos una foto grupal y tirar al aire el birrete. Entre tanto revuelo y alegría encuentro a Amy.

—Aún no he visto tu vestido… —le digo tirando de la toga roja que la cubre.

—Tendrás que esperar a que me la quite —dice ella señalando la capa carmín y sacando la lengua.

—¿Cuándo será eso? —digo llevándome las manos a la cara de forma dramática— ¿Esta noche en casa de Shane?

—Cuando empiecen las actuaciones podemos quitarnos la vestimenta de graduado.

—¡Menos mal! —digo juntando las palmas en un aplauso.

—¿Tanto deseas verme con el vestido? —dice ella acercándose más a mí.

—A lo mejor deseo más verte sin él…—le digo al oído.

A pesar de las luces y del griterío del gentío pude ver perfectamente las mejillas coloradas de Amy y escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa que se le escapó. Bam. Punto para mí. "Toma de tu propia medicina, Amy" —pienso. Me doy media vuelta y me pierdo entre mis compañeros para llegar hasta bambalinas y prepararme para cantar. Noto como alguien me coge del brazo y giro sobre mis talones.

—Conque la señorita quiere jugar, ¿eh? —dice Amy entre jadeos.

—No fui yo quién dio comienzo al juego… —digo pasando mi dedo índice por su mejilla.

Ella se acerca hasta pegar nuestros cuerpos, me rodea la cintura con sus manos y une nuestras frentes. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente. Yo hago lo propio y alzo un poco mi boca hacia ella para que pueda besarme. Ella se acerca a mis labios y cuando está a punto de rozarlos, cambia de trayectoria para acercarse a mi oído.

—Mucha mierda, Karma —tras decir esto desaparece entre la multitud, dejándome en la estacada.

* * *

Amy:

Estoy sirviéndome un poco del ponche que han traído los del catering para la fiesta. La comida está genial y el dj ameniza la fiesta con un poco de buena música. Mis compañeros y compañeras bailan como locos a mi alrededor.

—¡Amy!, ¡Amy! —dice Lauren viniendo hacia mí tirando de Oliver a su vez— ¿Qué te ha parecido el baile?

—Me ha encantado, Lauren. Estuviste estupenda —digo con sinceridad—. Tú también, Oliver, no seas celoso…

—Gracias, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Tu hermana es la mejor bailarina con la que he tenido el placer de bailar —dice mirando con ojos tiernos a mi hermana.

—Oliver, ¿te importaría ir a pedirle al dj esa canción que tanto nos gusta? —le dice Lauren al chico— Luego me esperas para bailarla, ¿vale?

—Claro, sin problema. Hasta luego, Amy —dice despidiéndose—. Te espero, Lauren.

Ambas vemos como se aleja el chico mientras damos cuenta del ponche y la comida.

—Vaya —digo mirando por donde se fue—, lo tienes en el bote.

—Te lo dije —dice la rubia plena de confianza—. No va a rechazar mi propuesta.

—Sería tonto si lo hace —digo riéndome.

—¿Qué tal Karma? —dice de repente.

—Bien, supongo. No he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con ella y aún no la he visto por aquí.

—¿Te gustó cómo cantó?

—Claro, es la mejor. Fue una canción muy adecuada, ¿no crees?

—Desde luego, es una pena que no puedas bailar con ella la lenta —dice ella lamentándose.

—¿Y eso? —pregunto sorprendida.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? —dice ella y, al ver mi gesto de negación, prosigue—. Karma se encarga de cantar la canción lenta del baile. Quizás por eso no la has visto aún…

Mi cara de pena debe decirlo todo porque mi hermana enseguida suelta su copa y me abraza con intensidad.

—Puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

—No, para nada. Es tu momento, disfrútalo. Ya veré a Karma más tarde.

—Está bien, pero si te aburres no seas boba y ven con nosotros —dice ella para luego perderse entre la multitud como antes lo hiciera Oliver.

Escucho la canción que pidió Oliver y unas cuantas más mientras sigo comiendo y bebiendo. Esperando poder ver a Karma entre la gente, pero nunca aparece. Al rato la veo subirse al escenario que han improvisado en el gimnasio. Se acerca al micro y el dj para la música para dejar una suave a bajo volumen mientras la castaña habla.

—Bueno, chicos y chicas. Compañeros y compañeras de clase, enhorabuena a todos por haberos graduado. Hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos y aún nos quedan unos cuantos antes de separarnos finalmente para ir a la universidad, para dar comienzo a una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas. Cosas buenas y cosas malas nos deparan en nuestro futuro; tendremos muchas alegrías y cometeremos muchos errores, pero nunca hay que desanimarse. Tras la tempestad siempre viene la calma. Y nunca hay que olvidar que, pase lo que pase, somos personas. Somos humanos. Disfrutad de la canción. Es para todos vosotros.

Las luces se atenúan y la banda comienza a tocar sus instrumentos a la vez que Karma saca acordes a su guitarra acústica. Luego se acerca al micro y empieza a cantar con los ojos cerrados la canción de Christina Perri. Puedo notar como la toca desde el corazón, como pone toda su alma en ella. No puedo evitarlo, las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas. A pesar de que me encanta escucharla cantar, desearía que estuviera conmigo ahora. Bailando juntas. Como algo más que amigas. Y esta vez de verdad.

* * *

**¡Muy buenas! Aquí se acaba el capítulo 21 del fic. El siguiente contará lo que pasa durante la fiesta que da Shane en su casa. Aviso que ya le queda muy poco al fic para que llegue a su fin. Unos 3 capítulos más o menos.**

**-Anyway7: hola y de nada! :) a mí también me gusta tenerlas por fin juntas, sé que he tardado mucho en juntarlas pero me parecía que podía sacarle mucho jugo a lo que pasa en medio. Así puedo especular y jugar con la trama y los personajes. Espero que te guste este capi así como lo que tengo preparado para más adelante. Besos :)**

**-JackyLeon: yaa :/ Soleil y Amy molaban juntas, pero Karmy es lo mejor... al menos han tenido su tiempito en el fic ajaja SIII ya queda menos para escuchar sus voces en español, seguro que me quedo a cuadros. Y sí, veo OITNB. Es de las mejores series que he visto en estos últimos dos años, se sale. No pensaba escribir mas fics de ninguna cosa, pero me lo voy a plantear ;) Muchas gracias por tus halagos y tus reviews, y si son largos pues mejor! P.D: ¡yo quería PD3! T.T jajajaja Besos!**

**-afernandezp98: ¡GRACIAS! *.* cuando me decís que la leéis en tan poco tiempo me encanta, yo también lo hago cuando me engancho... ¡y eso es muuuuy bueno! :_) **

**Muchas gracias por todo, como siempre. ¡Sois la bomba!**

**Besotes Kármicos.**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolightly.**


	22. La fiesta de Shane

**Capítulo 22: La fiesta de Shane **

Amy:

Aún tengo los ojos acuosos de escuchar cantar a Karma. Mis emociones han ganado la batalla y he acabado saliendo fuera del instituto a coger el fresco. Me abro paso a través de la oscura noche hasta el patio donde suelo comer todos los días, las farolas iluminan tenuemente mi camino y las cigarras empañan el ambiente con su peculiar sonido.

La brisa helada me eriza el vello. Para estar casi en verano hace una noche bastante fría.

—Te vas a helar… —una voz que conozco muy bien me sobresalta.

—¡Karma! —digo dándome la vuelta.

Mi corazón se para durante un microsegundo. El tiempo en darme cuenta de que de verdad Karma está aquí conmigo, de cuerpo presente. Corro hacia mi amiga y la abrazo con fuerza. Ella me devuelve el abrazo y me regala tiernas caricias que siembra por mi espalda y mi cabello.

—Te he echado de menos en la pista de baile —digo con un puchero.

—Y yo… —dice la castaña con un gesto de resignación—. Ojalá me hubiese tocado cantar otra canción en vez de la lenta.

—Al menos pude disfrutar del placer de escuchar tu voz haciendo una _cover_ tan bonita…

—¿Te gustó? —pregunta Karma emocionada.

—¿Qué si me gustó? —digo abriendo los ojos de par en par—. Mira, mira… ¡tengo los pelos como escarpias! —digo subiendo mi brazo a la altura de sus ojos para que vea mi vello erizado.

—Eso es del frío, idiota… —dice ella llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¿Qué? —digo fingiendo sorpresa—. Que no, que no… te digo yo que es de escucharte cantar. Es más, si dejas de hablar no pasa nada, pero si empiezas a hablar de nuevo el pelito se me pone de punta… ¡prueba, prueba! —le insto a mi amiga.

—Amy, eres muy tonta. En serio —dice ella reprimiendo la risa.

Cojo a la castaña de la cintura en un movimiento rápido que ella no previó y la atraigo hacia mí. Alzo mi mano derecha hasta su barbilla y elevo su cara para quedar mirándonos a los ojos.

—Realmente te extrañé… —digo a los labios de Karma.

Me acerco más a ella hasta que nuestros labios entran en contacto en un roce que nos estremece a ambas. Nuestras bocas se funden en un profundo beso. Nuestras lenguas exploran; reencontrándose.

—Si quieres…—dice Karma cogiendo aire cuando se separa de mí—… podemos bailar ahora.

—¿Sin música?

—Yo la tarareo.

Karma pasa sus brazos por mis hombros y apoya su cara en mi pecho, aprovechando la lifera diferencia de estatura. Yo la sujeto con firmeza por la cintura y nos quedamos totalmente pegadas. La castaña empieza a tararear una melodía y nuestros cuerpos se mueven al compás, lenta y tranquilamente. Apoyo mi mentón sobre la cabeza de Karma y ella juega con los mechones de pelo que caen sobre mi espalda. Acaricio la cintura y la espalda de Karma con suavidad; incluso me aventuro a rozar ligeramente sus nalgas hasta apretarla más contra mi centro, haciendo que se le escape un suspiro a la castaña. Sus suaves gemidos me encienden y enseguida noto como el calor se instala en mi cuerpo y lo inunda por completo. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que siento como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho.

La cadencia de nuestros cuerpos se detiene cuando Karma finaliza su canción.

—¿Qué tal ha estado? —dice ella tragando fuerte y separándose un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos.

—Ha sido perfecto —digo con sinceridad a la vez que me sonrojo pensando de nuevo en el contacto con su cuerpo.

Ella se acerca a mi cara y deposita un tierno beso en mis labios.

—¿Sabes? Estás muy guapa con ese vestido.

—Gracias. Tú también estás increíble —digo muy ruborizada— ¿Ves? Te dije que no tendrías que esperar a la fiesta de Shane para verme sin la toga.

—¡Oh, la fiesta! —dice llevándose las manos a la cara—. ¿No iremos mal de tiempo, no?

—Falta un poco, aún tiene que acabar la fiesta en el insti… —digo mirando hacia el gimnasio.

—¿Y si vamos yendo ya a la fiesta?

—Vale, me parece bien.

Recogemos nuestras cosas y nos montamos en mi coche para ir a la casa de Shane.

* * *

Karma: 

No conseguimos aparcar cerca de la calle de Shane, así que lo que nos queda de camino lo recorremos a pie. Amy y yo caminamos agarradas, el frío es bastante notorio. Su mano posada sobre mi espalda me infunde seguridad y calor, es tan reconfortante…

Las luces del porche de Shane están encendidas, hay farolillos y guirnaldas colgando de las vigas y la música, tenue pero vibrante, se siente más audible conforme avanzamos. Puedo ver a Shane en las escaleras hablando con una chica que nos da la espalda.

—Amy, ¿quién es la que está hablando con Shane? —pregunto a la rubia.

—Es… Es Soleil —dice ella tensándose un poco.

Nos acercamos a la entrada y Shane nos recibe con un caluroso saludo para luego dejarnos a las tres a solas. La morena se gira y nos dirige una mirada que no sé cómo interpretar.

—Hola, chicas —dice sonriendo— ¡Felicidades! Ya nos hemos graduado —dice alegre.

—I-Igualmente —digo totalmente perdida— ¿Y tu vestido? —pregunto notando que va vestida con su ropa habitual.

—Verás, Karma, es que salgo de viaje ahora. Por eso me fui antes de la fiesta en el instituto.

—¿A dónde te vas? —dice Amy saliendo de su letargo momentáneo.

—Mis padres me han invitado a pasar una semana en California, dónde, curiosamente, está el campus de la universidad en la que quiero estudiar. Así que no creo que sean todo vacaciones… —dice ella guiñándonos un ojo.

—¿Te mudarás el año que viene, entonces? —pregunta la rubia.

—Si consigo ser aceptada, sí —dice ella introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta—. Hace algo de frío, así que voy a ir al grano…

Hace una ligera pausa y mira brevemente al cielo. Luego vuelve a mirarnos a las dos, tiene los ojos algo enrojecidos y se muerde el labio inferior.

—Vine a despedirme de ambas —dice de una vez, cogiendo aire cuando acaba—. Sé que ha sido muy caótico lo que las tres hemos vivido estos últimos meses, pero no quería irme de Texas sin deciros algo…

Tanto Amy como yo la miramos sin entender nada. Estamos perplejas.

—Amy, cuando rompimos me dijiste que no te arrepentías de haberme tenido en tu vida y quiero que sepas que yo tampoco. Me sigue doliendo no ser yo quien te proporcione felicidad, pero las cosas son así y sé perfectamente que no voy a poder cambiar eso —dice mirando a Amy para luego centrarse en mí.

—Gracias, Soleil… —dice Amy alzando su mano para coger la de la morena.

—Y Karma, siento mucho haberla tomado contigo aquella noche y quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Y, antes de que lo preguntes, sí, me acuerdo de todo.

Sonrío y le tiendo mi mano como hizo Amy para agarrar la suya.

—Os deseo mucha suerte, chicas. En verdad, estáis hechas la una para la otra —dice Soleil con los ojos empañados en lágrimas—. ¿Qué tal un abrazo grupal? —termina con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Las tres nos juntamos y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Las tres sollozando y derramando lágrimas.

—Espero que te vaya muy bien en California, Soleil. Te mereces todo lo mejor y más —dice Amy—. Realmente eres una de las mejores personas que conozco…

—Estoy segurísima que encontrarás a ese alguien que ponga tu vida de patas arriba y que realmente te complemente y te haga muy feliz —digo apretando la mano de Amy y secándome los ojos.

—¿Quién sabe?… A lo mejor me espera una _nerd_ sexy y gafapasta en la facultad de informática para mí —dice la morena con una carcajada.

Amy y yo nos contagiamos de su risa y las tres nos reímos por un buen rato. Ahora las lágrimas no están cargadas de melancolía y tristeza, más bien al contrario.

—Cuidaos la una a la otra, chicas. De verdad que tenéis mucha suerte de teneros. Hasta pronto.

La morena nos sonríe por última vez esta noche y desaparece calle abajo. Luego pasa a toda velocidad con el coche y toca el claxon varias veces. Amy y yo alzamos una mano y la sacudimos efusivamente en señal de despedida. Cuando ya no escuchamos el rugido del motor nos adentramos en la casa de Shane.

—No me esperaba esto… —digo mirando al infinito.

—Yo tampoco —dice contesta una, también, sorprendida Amy.

—Es especial.

—Lo es —afirma Amy—. Ahora, ¿entramos? Nos espera una fiesta loca.

—¡Vamos allá! —digo dirigiéndole una de mis mejores sonrisas a la rubia.

Amy:

Todos los invitados a la fiesta en casa de Shane bailan, cantan, gritan, se emborrachan… Yo estoy sobre uno de los sofás del salón, con un refresco en mis manos, mirando sin ver y solo puedo pensar en Karma y en el creciente calor y los latigazos que noto en mi bajo vientre. Cruzo una de mis piernas sobre la otra y me acomodo sobre el mullido mueble hasta adoptar otra postura. Las ganas de ir a por ella y arrancarla de lo que sea que esté haciendo ahora con nuestros amigos son elevadas. Muerdo el borde del vasito de plástico con fuerza hasta que se raja y me corta el labio, me llevo la mano a la boca y retiro con el dorso las gotitas de sangre que fluyen por la herida.

—Hermana, no seas tan agresiva con el pobre vaso… —dice Lauren desde mi espalda—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

—¡Nada! —gruño con el ceño fruncido, echando breves miraditas hacia donde se encuentra la castaña.

—Uy, uy, uy… Noto algo de frustración sexual en el ambiente —dice maliciosa.

Miro a la rubia con una mirada casi suplicante. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" —le digo con los ojos. Solo quiero estar a solas con la castaña de una vez por todas.

—Creo que se me ha ocurrido el plan perfecto… —dice mi hermana mirando el aparato de karaoke—. Incluso puede que me beneficie a mí —dice dirigiendo su vista hacia cierto castaño con gafas que se encuentra charlando amistosamente con algunos chicos.

Lauren se aleja de mí y coge el micro del karaoke. Baja el volumen de la música y enchufa el micro al estéreo. Se sube a una mesa y empieza a hablar.

—Prestadme atención —dice ella—. ¿Llamaríais a esto una fiesta de verdad?

Los chicos y las chicas asienten dubitativos mirándose unos a otros sin entender del todo las intenciones de Lauren.

—¿Seguro? —dice ella llevando una de sus manos a la cintura— ¿No echáis nada en falta?

Ella se agacha y recoge una de las botellas que había sobre la superficie de la mesa. La alza y la zarandea para que todos la vean.

—¡Más alcohol! —dice uno en el fondo.

—No, querido… no hace falta más alcohol. Y menos para ti —dice la rubia.

La muchedumbre se ríe y alguno le da una colleja al listillo que habló.

—¿Qué os parecería jugar a la botella? —dice ella sugestiva—. Pensadlo, sería la oportunidad perfecta para hacer eso que lleváis tanto tiempo queriendo hacer… —dice sensualmente, guiñando un ojo a su público.

Algunos de los presentes carraspean y otros se ponen violentamente rojos. Las chicas se miran entre sí y sueltan risitas cargadas de nerviosismo e histeria contenida. Los chicos se llevan las manos a los bolsillos y murmuran por lo bajo en contra de la idea de Lauren.

—Oh, vamos… ¿ahora os hacéis los tímidos? —dice mi hermana aún más seductora.

—¡Qué carajo! ¡Hagámoslo! —salta Shane de entre la gente— ¡Bo-te-lla!, ¡Bo-te-lla! —dice animando a los de su alrededor.

Sus palabras y el efecto de la bebida hacen que algunos se envalentonen y se acerquen a la mesa en la que está situada Lauren. Un grupo bastante amplio se forma y se sientan en un corrillo improvisado en el salón. Los que no se unen vuelven rápidamente a lo suyo, olvidándose del asunto. Entre los que van a jugar se encuentran Shane, Liam, Oliver, las amigas de Lauren y de Shane, jugadores de fútbol, reconozco a algunas animadoras y a bastantes alumnos de nuestra clase en particular. En cambio, no veo a Karma.

Lauren se acerca a donde estoy yo y me tiende una de sus manos.

—Vamos, únete —dice una alegre Lauren.

—Entiendo cuáles son tus intenciones, Lauren. Pero la única persona que no está ahí sentada resulta ser la única que me interesa —digo rechazando su mano y girando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—No seas testaruda —dice Lauren cruzando sus brazos— ¡Como si no supieras que si no está ya sentada es porque estás tú de morros sobre el sofá!

—¿Qué dices, Lauren? —digo más atenta a sus palabras.

—Que me hagas caso y te unas a nosotros para que veas cómo actúa la magia —dice sacándome la lengua.

—Está bien —digo vencida, mientras me levanto y me atuso el vestido—. Si no se une ella, la has cagado.

—Déjalo todo en mis manos —dice ella pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Por cierto —dice acercándose a mi oído—, nuestros padres no estarán en casa esta noche. ¿Te importa si me la dejas para mí?

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —digo molesta.

—No seas estúpida, Amy. Vete con Karma a su casa. Para hacer lo que quiera que hagáis vosotras… —dice entre risitas.

—¿Qué pasa con sus padres? —digo con un sudor frío subiéndome por la espalda.

—Tranquila, oí que le decía a Shane que esta noche estaría sola en su cuarto. ¿Casualidad? ¡No lo creo! —dice ella pinchándome en la mejilla con su dedo índice.

—Vale, vale —digo resoplando— Ufff, ¡qué presión! Me va a dar algo, Lauren.

—Tranquila, fierecilla. ¿No habrás bebido alcohol, no?

—Ni una gota —digo levantando solemnemente la mano derecha como si estuviera en un tribunal.

—Genial, podrás coger el coche.

—¿Y esa vena protectora? —digo mirando extrañada a la rubia.

—¿Qué pasa? Eres mi hermana, me preocupo —dice ofendida—. Otra cosita, ¿trajiste protección, verdad?

—¡Vete a la mierda! —digo dándole un ligero empujón para apartarla de mi lado.

Ella me saca la lengua y tira de mí hasta sentarme en el círculo formado en el suelo. A los pocos segundos antes de empezar a girar la botella otra persona se une al juego.

—¿Es tarde para aceptar a una más? —dice una tímida Karma.

Shane y Liam le hacen un sitio entre ellos a modo de respuesta, quedando justo frente a mí. Noto un codazo en mi costado por parte de Lauren.

—Te lo dije —me susurra muy bajito para que solo lo oiga yo.

Coge la botella vacía y la sitúa en el centro del corro.

—Me imagino que todos saben cómo se juega, ¿no? —dice ella dirigiéndose a los demás jugadores—. Por si las moscas, aquella persona que haga girar la botella tendrá que besar a la persona que sea señalada por la botella. ¡No quiero remilgos! —dice levantando el puño— ¡A jugar!

Shane, al ser el anfitrión, decide lanzar él primero. Le toca besar a una de sus mejores amigas de toda la vida. Ambos se dan un pico rapidito mientras todos los demás nos reímos. Ahora es Oliver quien lanza y Lauren la señalada. No puedo creerme la suerte de mi hermana. Ambos se funden en un morreo que dura minutos, todos les lanzamos bolas de papel y les abucheamos para que se separen. Algún gracioso grita lo típico de la habitación del motel.

Tras varios turnos por fin me toca girar la botella. Y esta señala a Liam. A desgana me levanto para besar al chico, pero éste le da un toquecito a la botella y ahora señala a Karma. Ambas miramos al chico y éste se encoge de hombros cómo si no supiera nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Karma le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento y el chico le hace un gesto con la cara para que se levante y venga hacia mí.

—Hola de nuevo —dice ella sonrojada y algo acalorada.

—Hola de nuevo —digo yo mirando a sus labios.

Nos besamos larga y profundamente y nuestros compañeros sueltan varios "oooh" y "buuu".

—Vámonos de aquí —le susurro a Karma al oído.

—Podemos ir a mi casa —responde ella.

Cojo su mano y la arrastro fuera del círculo. Los demás siguen jugando mientras nosotras nos alejamos. Echo un último vistazo al corro y veo que mi hermana me hace un gesto con el pulgar. Le devuelvo el gesto y luego le hago otro como diciendo que la voy a vigilar. Ella se ríe y tira de nuevo la botella.

* * *

Karma y yo llegamos a donde está estacionado mi coche a trompicones. Las manos rápidas y los besos urgentes de Karma no me dejan actuar coherentemente. Ni siquiera acierto a abrir el coche y eso que sólo tengo que pulsar un botón de la llave.

Llegamos a su casa en poco tiempo y dejo el coche en su garaje. Subimos a su cuarto desde ahí, teniendo que superar muchos tramos de escalones. A cada peldaño nos paramos para besarnos y tocarnos. Nuestros gemidos y jadeos denotan la necesidad que tenemos cada una de estar juntas por fin. Karma cierra la puerta de su cuarto y me empuja contra ella para atacar directamente mi cuello. Aprovecho para bajar la cremallera de su vestido. Ambas nos deshacemos de los tacones que quedan diseminados por el suelo de la habitación de la castaña. Ella hunde sus dedos en mi pelo y me atrae hacia ella para besarme con pasión. Bajo su vestido y ella lo retira con una grácil patadita. Cuando rompemos nuestro contacto, saca mi vestido por mi cabeza y lo lanza lejos. Volvemos a besarnos y luego se separa para contemplar mi cuerpo totalmente extasiada.

—Aunque estabas irresistible con el vestido, te prefiero mil veces sin él —dice pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mi pecho, rozando la lencería que llevo puesta.

Me acerco a sus labios para atraparlos con los míos y llevo sus manos a mi pecho. Ella lo masajea por encima del sujetador suavemente, noto como mis pezones empiezan a endurecerse. Coloco mis manos en su trasero y la aúpo hasta que queda abrazada a mi cintura con sus piernas. La llevo en volandas hasta la cama y la deposito sobre el colchón. Me tiro sobre ella, a horcajadas sobre su vientre y me agacho para besar el nacimiento de su cuello.

La castaña acaricia mi espalda arriba y abajo, sus dedos se cuelan dentro de mi ropa interior. Al poco tiempo ya no tengo puesta la parte de arriba del conjunto. Ella coge mis pechos y juega con mis pezones usando sus pulgares. Gimo y suelto una risita por las cosquillas que me produce. Karma se ríe también y vuelve a besarme con ternura. Con otro rápido movimiento me deshago también de su sujetador. Bajo desde su boca hasta sus pechos dejando un reguero de besos y mordiscos por su piel y atrapo uno de sus pezones entre mis dientes. Lo muerdo, lo chupo, lo lamo hasta que se pone erecto y lo mismo hago con el otro. Karma gime y jadea bajo mi cuerpo, el suyo propio empieza a revolverse de placer. Bajo una mano hasta su braguita y toco su centro por encima de la tela. Noto su humedad invadiéndola por completo. Me incorporo y nos libero de toda la ropa interior que aún cubre nuestros cuerpos. Me muevo sobre ella y poso mi mano sobre su sexo y la toco. Hago círculos con la punta de mis dedos sobre su clítoris, lo pellizco suavemente y muevo la mano arriba y abajo incrementando la velocidad con el tiempo. Karma me mira con los ojos abiertos, pero los cierra de vez en cuando, justo cuando otra descarga de placer recorre su cuerpo. Boquea, gime más fuerte y jadea.

—S-Sigue… p-por favor… —dice entre suspiros—. No pares...

Aparto varios mechones de pelo que se han pegado a su frente gracias al sudor que perla su frente y posiciono una de mis piernas entre las suyas de tal forma que ambos centros están en contacto con la piel de la otra.

Introduzco un dedo en la vagina de Karma y ella contiene un grito. Introduzco otro más y ella abre mucho la boca haciendo su cuello hacia atrás. La contemplo extasiada mientras aumento el ritmo de los embates de mi mano. Profundizo los movimientos con la ayuda de mi muslo, empujando mi mano con él. La cara de Karma lo dice todo, si sigo así llegará al orgasmo sin problemas. Una de sus manos se escabulle y llega hasta mi sexo. La castaña copia mis movimientos, primero empieza a masajear y finalmente acaba introduciendo también sus dedos en mi interior. Ambas nos movemos sincronizadas sobre la cama, las sábanas se enredan en nuestras piernas y la colcha acaba deslizándose hasta caer sobre el suelo.

—Amy… —dice respirando entrecortadamente—. Me voy a correr.

Los espasmos cada vez son más fuertes y se retuerce incontroladamente. Pasa una de sus piernas por mi cintura y me aprieta más aún contra ella. Empiezo a notar también los temblores y las sacudidas de placer.

—Espera, espera… Ve más deprisa —le ordeno.

Hace lo que le digo y aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos. Mi pelvis se mueve al contrario que su mano y siento el calor y la electricidad del esperado clímax.

—J-Joder, Amy… —dice ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. No aguanto más, ¡me voy a correr ya! —dice entre jadeos, sus palabras hacen que me caliente más.

Karma llega al orgasmo envolviéndome en gritos y sacudidas de puro placer. No cesa sus movimientos y al poco tiempo llego yo también tras ella. Saco mi mano de su interior y acaricio sus muslos y su trasero, atrapo sus labios entre los míos y meto la lengua hasta el fondo abarcando toda su boca. Nuestras bocas batallan entre sí, nuestras lenguas se enredan y nuestros labios dejan su impronta sobre los de la otra. Karma atrapa mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo muerde y lo estira un poco. Suelto un gritito agudo de dolor y ella se ríe suavemente. Libera mi labio y pega su frente contra la mía. Me besa con más tranquilidad, con pausa pero intensamente, mientras acaricia mi mejilla.

—Ha sido genial, Amy —dice poniéndose sobre su costado y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ya lo creo… —digo cogiendo aire para luego expulsarlo con fuerza.

Yo me pongo boca abajo y giro mi cabeza para poder mirarla. Mientras recuperamos el aliento, pasa su mano por mi espalda, recorre cada curva delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos. Juega con mi pelo y con los dedos de mi mano, que descansa sobre una almohada.

—Ha sido delicioso, mágico… —dice y le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras enrojezco—. No sabía que hacerlo con una chica podría hacerme disfrutar tanto —dice ella pensativa.

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Cómo? —dice ella sin entender.

—Esta ha sido mi primera vez —digo sonrojándome aún más.

—No lo parecía —dice ella sorprendida.

—Pues es la verdad —digo riéndome—. Me he guiado por instinto y por tus reacciones. De todas formas gracias, viene muy bien para mi ego. Y tú tampoco has estado nada mal, por cierto.

—Aprendo rápido —dice besándose a sí misma—. Gracias...—dice poniéndose más seria.

—¿Gracias por qué?

—Por esperar por mí, me hace muy feliz haber sido tu primera vez —dice apretando mi mano con fuerza.

Asiento con mi cabeza y me acerco a ella para besarla tiernamente. El sabor dulce de sus labios se ha vuelto imprescindible para mí

—De alguna manera, esta ha sido una "primera vez" para ambas... —digo sonriendo.

—Tienes razón —dice ella con una carcajada.

Ambas nos reímos y nos volvemos a besar. Se separa y me mira a los ojos unos minutos sin decir nada mientras me toca y pasa su mano por las zonas más sensibles de mi cuerpo.

—¿Te apetece… otra ronda? —dice tentativa.

—Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras —digo con sensualidad.

Me siento sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas e indico a Karma que se ponga sobre mí. Se pega a mi cuerpo, abrazada con sus piernas a mi torso y con sus manos sujetando mi cabeza. Alzo mi mirada hacia ella y nos besamos apasionadamente. Mueve su pelvis contra mí y baja su mano hasta mi clítoris. Enseguida la humedad se hace de nuevo presente. Sin dejar de besarnos, introduzco mis dedos nuevamente en su interior, está tan mojada que puedo penetrarla con mis dedos sin problemas. Ella sube y baja en su posición, incrementando el ritmo poco a poco. Yo introduzco otro dedo más y me muevo dentro de ella a la vez que ella hace lo propio y al contrario. Su vagina se contrae apretando con fuerza mis empapados dedos y ella gime y jadea contra mi boca. La castaña pasa sus brazos sobre mis hombros, agarrándose a mi cabeza desde atrás. Mi cara queda cerca de sus pechos y aprovecho las subidas y bajadas de la chica para besarlos y morderlos. Al poco tiempo, Karma estalla en un sonoro orgasmo. Sonrío satisfecha y la beso con cariño. Era mi primera vez, la primera vez que hacía el amor con alguien y no podría haber sido más perfecto. Acaricio el tembloroso cuerpo de mi amor y nos fundimos en un abrazo cargado de sentimientos.

* * *

**¡Holitas! Espero que os haya gustado la primera vez de Amy con Karma (y viceversa). He intentado plasmarlo lo mejor posible, siento si no es de vuestro agrado :$**

**¿Habéis visto las promos para la segunda temporada? *.* ¿¡NO!? ¿A qué estáis esperando? Id a verlas a youtube, ¡carajo! **

**(Un minuto de silencio por lo increíblemente sexy que se ve Amy al comienzo del trailer *suspiro*)**

**-Anyway7: es que lo hice así intencionadamente; primero un capítulo para ver una especie de transición y ya el siguiente es un ataque frontal. Desde la vanguardia jajajaja por eso no las junté mucho, para que se crease cierta tensión sexual. Para que despertase en ellas esa necesitada tan grande que tienen la una de la otra. Besotes :)**

**-pkn150: siiii al fin juntas :) gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia pero todo tiene un final jaja no creo que escriba algo más en un futuro cercano, tengo un año movidito por delante. Me encantan las historias faberry, es mi OTP por excelencia aunque ni por asomo sea canon jajajaja lo mismo me ocurre con swanqueen :$ **

**-BesosKarmicos: bienvenida nueva lectora! *choca esos cinco!* jajajajaja muchas gracias por tu amor jajajaj y te diré que es normal empezar a experimentar cierta bipolaridad cuando a Karma se refiere ;) Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo y que satisfaga tu necesidad :) Besos y abrazos para ti también!**

**-JackyLen: sé que faltó Karmy, lo sé, lo sé... fue adrede :) sorry jeje **

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs, follows...! Sois la caña :3**

**¡Besotes Kármicos!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolighlty.**


	23. A tu lado

**Capítulo 23: A tu lado**

Karma:

Abro los ojos poco a poco, pestañeando varias veces hasta que mis pupilas se adaptan a la luz que se adentra en mi habitación a través de la ligera tela de las cortinas que cubren las ventanas. Respiro hondo y dirijo mi mirada a la claridad, veo las siluetas de los árboles y de los tejados de las casas del vecindario y pájaros revoloteando alegremente. Deben de ser las once o doce de la mañana. Pienso en el sueño tan maravilloso que he tenido anoche. Las manos de Amy sobre mi cuerpo, sus labios suaves y dulces besando los míos, su tierna mirada conectando con mis ojos… Tan mágico y tan real. Puedo sentirlo todo aún, la huella del paso de la rubia sobre mí... gentil y delicada, atenta y apasionada. Giro mi cabeza y compruebo que, en efecto, ella está ahí. A mi lado, descansando plácidamente de costado sobre la cama con su cuerpo envuelto en las sábanas y mechones de su cabello revuelto cayendo por sus mejillas.

Paso su pelo por detrás de su oreja con sumo cuidado de no despertarla y acaricio suavemente la tersa piel de sus mejillas. La luz incide sobre su rostro iluminándolo y llego a la conclusión de que nunca antes había contemplado nada tan bello. Su respiración es lenta y calmada, aún duerme sumida en un profundo y agradable sueño a juzgar por una apacible sonrisa delatada por las comisuras de sus labios.

Alargo mi mano hasta rozar su piel y sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo. Me acurruco a su lado y la miro largamente, sin darme cuenta de que todo este rato he estado sonriendo como una tonta mientras la miraba. Me acerco, sin poder evitarlo, a sus labios y le robo un beso. Ella frunce un poco el gesto y gime, aún en sueños, y poco después parpadea débilmente hasta abrir del todo sus ojos.

—Buenos días —dice ella bostezando y estirándose cual largar es.

—Buenos días, cielo —digo yo acariciando con los dedos su mejilla.

Ella se recrea en el contacto y cierra sus ojos, siempre sonriendo. Alarga su mano hasta la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, después deposita un beso en ella.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —dice ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿El qué, cielo? —digo haciéndome la sueca.

Ella se ríe y me besa, esta vez en los labios.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta mirándome?

—No mucho, unos quince minutos quizás… —digo pensativa—. Los quince mejores minutos de mi vida.

—¿Mejor incluso que lo de anoche? —dice ella fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Lo de anoche nada puede superarlo —replico con sinceridad—. Pero despertar junto a ti y poder contemplar tu rostro mientras dormías… no tiene precio.

La rubia se pega más a mí y pasa su brazo por mi cintura, abrazándome, a la vez que con la mano libre sujeta mi barbilla y alzándola para poder besarme larga y apasionadamente. Un beso lleno de sentimientos. Lleno de amor.

—Te quiero, Karma —dice ella susurrándome a los labios.

—Yo también te quiero, Amy.

Las dos nos quedamos abrazadas un rato más, perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Amy:

—Karma —susurro.

—¿Sí? —dice ella abstraída.

—No es que quiera separarme de ti en este preciso momento pero, si no como algo pronto me va a dar algo —digo notando como mis tripas rugen de nuevo.

La castaña abre los ojos de par en par y alarga la mano hasta la mesilla de noche para coger su teléfono móvil. Miro la hora en la pantalla; pasa de la una de la tarde. Se deshace suavemente de mi abrazo y se incorpora hasta quedarse sentada sobre el colchón. La sábana se desliza por su torso hasta quedar sobre su cintura y la visión de sus pechos desnudos hace que el rubor cubra inmediatamente mi cara, olvidando completamente las ganas de comer iniciales que tenía. Consigo contener un gemido de pura excitación y respiro hondo hasta calmar mi interior. Ella sin advertir ni un ápice de lo que me pasa, se levanta y salta de la cama. Ahora puedo ver su maravilloso cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Totalmente desnudo. El oxígeno se ve, por unos segundos, incapaz de entrar en mi sistema ya que tengo la respiración totalmente contenida, casi congelada. Me tapo con la sábana hasta las cejas y dejo escapar un largo suspiro. Siento la presión de su cuerpo contra el mío y su mano bajando la sábana mis hombros. Acto seguido, me besa en la frente y luego tira de mis brazos hasta dejarme sentada sobre el firme colchón.

—¡Vamos! —exclama con los ojos brillantes— Se me ha ocurrido un plan increíble. ¿Te apuntas?

—Claro —digo mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—Pues venga —dice ella dirigiéndose a su cuarto de baño dejándome la vista perfecta de su espalda, su trasero y sus piernas—. ¡Muévete! —dice riéndose y haciendo un gesto en alto con la mano.

—No me dejes con esta calentura… —digo bajito, pero ella me escucha y se voltea hasta encararme.

—Pues entra conmigo en la ducha —dice sensualmente.

No me lo pienso dos veces y salgo de la cama en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo. Agarro a la morena y la beso con hambre, nos reímos y, a trompicones, conseguimos entrar en la ducha.

* * *

—¿Cuál es el plan? —digo impaciente.

—Primero, tendremos que llegar a tu casa para que te cambies —dice Karma mirándome de arriba abajo.

Como pasé la noche en casa de la castaña llevo puesto el vestido de anoche, lo propio sería ponerme algo más cómodo para lo que sea que tiene pensado Karma.

—Deja de mirarme por el rabillo del ojo y pon todos tus sentidos en la carretera —dice ella mientras baja la visera del coche para mirarse al espejo y aplicarse un poco de labial.

Miro embobada cómo pasa la barra de labios por la suave piel de los suyos dejando un rastro de pintura con un rubor natural que intensifica el tono propio de los de Karma. A continuación, saca un lipgloss transparente y con olor a frambuesas y cubre sus labios hasta dejarlos más brillantes. Se quita el exceso de las comisuras y luego abate la visera con un golpe seco.

—Amy, nos la vamos a pegar. Va en serio —dice ella mirándome acusadoramente con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Agarro el volante con más fuerzas mientras resoplo indignada.

—Vamos a paso de tortuga, esto es un barrio residencial —digo riéndome.

—Me da igual. Hay que ser precavida —dice ella para acto seguido recostarse sobre el asiento y colocando una de sus manos sobre mi muslo derecho.

Me sonrojo ante el contacto y mi cuerpo se relaja automáticamente. Diez minutos más tarde estamos ya entrando por la puerta de mi casa.

No se oye ni un solo ruido teniendo en cuenta la hora que es. El salón y el pasillo están a oscuras, no hay aparatos electrónicos encendidos y no hay nadie pululando alrededor de la isla de la cocina como suele ser habitual a la hora de almorzar.

—Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? —pregunto a viva voz sin obtener respuesta.

—Quizás hayan salido a comer por fuera, Amy. Hace un día muy bueno —dice Karma acariciando mi mano de manera tranquilizadora.

—Puede que tengas razón —digo pensativa—, pero me habrían avisado…

—No te preocupes, ahora los llamamos para que te quedes tranquila. Subamos a tu cuarto para que te cambies.

De repente un ruido ensordecedor se hace eco en el ambiente. Parece como si revolvieran trastos en un desván abandonado. Subimos el tramo de escaleras sin hacer ruido hasta el segundo piso y nos detenemos frente al cuarto de Lauren. Tiene la puerta algo entreabierta y las sombras se cuelan por debajo de ella. Los ruidos no cesan.

—Joder, Karma… —digo con el corazón latiendo fuerte— ¿Y si ha entrado alguien a robar?

—Amy, déjate de tonterías. ¡Me asustas! —dice la chica encogiéndose a mi lado.

Pongo mi mano sobre la madera y empujo suavemente sin que rechinen las bisagras. Karma me tira del brazo para que lo deje, pero no le hago caso. Abro la puerta y asomo mi cabeza para sacarla inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué has visto? —dice una muy asustada Karma.

—No preguntes lo que no quieres saber… —digo conteniendo una carcajada y tirando de Karma hasta mi cuarto.

Entramos y nos encierro de un portazo. Desde dentro se oyen los pasos, amortiguados por la moqueta, de alguien que viene corriendo hacia aquí.

—¡Amy! —se oye la voz de Lauren y unos porrazos en la puerta— ¡Abre de una vez!

—Oh dios mío, Amy… —dice Karma llevándose ambas manos a la boca—. No me digas que…

—¡Voy a derrumbarla como no me abras ya! —dice furiosa la rubia.

—Está bien, está bien —digo gritando para que me oiga—. ¡Ya voy!

Voy hacia la puerta y quito el fechillo dejando entrar a una Lauren histérica y cubierta por su edredón a mi habitación.

—¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta? —dice roja como un tomate. Su voz tiembla ligeramente.

—¡Estaba entreabierta! —digo intentando disculparme— ¡Creía que alguien había entrado a robar!

—¿¡Por qué carajo ibas a creer eso!? —dice ella exasperada— De todas formas, ¿no sabes anunciar que ya estás en casa?

—¡Lo hice!, ¡Te lo juro! —digo gesticulando ampliamente con las manos—. ¿A que sí, Karma? Díselo, anda —digo implorando ayuda a la castaña, quién sonreía divertida ante la situación.

—Es cierto, Lauren —dice ella y yo respiro aliviada.

La rubia rueda sus ojos y palmea con el pie el suelo sin parar. Luego se lleva una de sus manos a la cara para colocar índice y pulgar sobre sus párpados para masajearlos suavemente.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan escandalosa… —digo sin poder contenerme y recordando lo que acababa de presenciar— ¡Imagínate si te descubren nuestros padres en vez de yo! —digo entre carcajadas.

—¡Amy! —dice ella estallando de nuevo— ¡Esta te la cargas!

Lauren se ajusta el edredón como puede al cuerpo y carga contra mía con fuerza. Ambas caemos sobre mi cama y ella se pone a horcajadas sobre mí para atacarme a cosquillas.

—¡Para, para! —digo entre risas—. Tregua, por favor, ¡tregua!

—No, ¡ni hablar! —dice ella sin parar de hacerme reír—. Esto es por la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar, a ver si aprendes —dice riéndose ella también.

—K-Karma, ¡socorro! —digo sin poder respirar— ¡Ayúdame!

—Lo siento, cariño. Estoy ocupada —dice la castaña que tenía el móvil en la mano y nos sacaba fotos.

—Ni se te ocurra, Karma —dice la rubia parándose en seco, yo aprovecho ese descuido para someter a mi hermana a la peor de las torturas chinas.

Justo cuando las lágrimas de risa estaban a punto de brotar de los ojos de Lauren un azorado Oliver entra por la puerta, con camisa y calzoncillos, nos saluda tímido y coge en volandas a la rubia que no para de patalear y maldecirnos a mí y a Karma.

—Lo siento, chicas —dice Oliver ajustándose el puente de las gafas con un dedo—. Buenos días, por cierto. Nos vemos —dice el chico para finalmente salir por la puerta y entrar en el cuarto de Lauren cerrándolo con llave.

Miro a Karma sin decir ni una palabra y ambas comenzamos a reírnos muy fuerte.

—Lo que acaba de pasar… —dice ella recuperando el aliento.

—… no tiene precio —digo yo acabando la frase y secándome las lágrimas.

Ambas nos recuperamos poco a poco y nos dejamos caer sobre mi cama.

—Venga, prepárate que tenemos que irnos —dice Karma rompiendo el silencio.

—¿No me vas a decir a dónde me llevas? —digo haciendo un puchero.

—No, ponte algo cómodo y fresquito. Y rápido, por favor —me urge.

Me cambio enseguida y en menos de veinte minutos ya bajando las escaleras para coger el coche de nuevo.

—Espera, falta algo —digo antes de cerrar la puerta a mi espalda—. ¡Adiós, Lauren!, ¡Nos vamos! —digo gritando con todas mis fuerzas.

Escucho una maldición más por parte de la rubia y Karma tira de mí hacia el coche.

—Conduzco yo esta vez —dice la castaña apresurándose hacia el asiento del conductor.

—Está bien —digo acercándome a ella y dándole un pico.

Ambas montamos en mi coche y la castaña arranca. El motor ronronea suavemente y nos ponemos en marcha.

* * *

Karma:

Aparco y me dirijo a abrirle la puerta a Amy. Le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarla a salir y ella me lo agradece con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Voy hacia el portabultos y saco una cesta del interior.

—¿Y eso? —dice Amy sorprendida.

—Lo preparé en casa antes de salir —digo cerrando el coche—. ¿Sabes ya qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Me has traído de picnic? —dice ella toda ilusionada, dando palmas como una niña pequeña.

—¡Sí! —digo yo sonriendo—. Muy inteligente —digo pellizcando su mejilla como lo haría una abuela orgullosa.

—¡Me encantan los picnics!

—Lo sé, por eso he pensado que sería una buena idea para una primera cita fantástica —digo mirándola a los ojos—. ¿No crees?

Los ojos de Amy se empañan rápidamente y ella acierta a asentir con su cabeza con mucho énfasis. Coge la mano que tengo libre y la aprieta mostrándome su agradecimiento. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y la conduzco hasta un claro en medio de aquél parque natural con mucha flora salvaje y un lago natural espléndido.

Extiendo el típico mantel de cuadros sobre la hierba y coloco encima la cesta. Saco el picoteo que preparé en un momento en mi casa y también la bebida. Le tiendo un vaso lleno de zumo a Amy y ésta lo acepta de buen grado. Mira a todos los lados extasiada. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, apenas pestañean. Parece que está flotando sobre una nube o algo parecido. Toma un sorbo del líquido y gira su cabeza para posar su mirada en mí. Sonríe ampliamente.

—Me encanta, es un plan perfecto. ¡Muchas gracias! —dice emocionada.

—No hay de qué —digo devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa—. Pensé que cómo todo ha sido muy caótico entre nosotras últimamente y que, prácticamente, estábamos empezando por el final —digo ruborizada, rememorando el cuerpo de Amy sobre el mío— ya era hora de hacer algo más convencional —digo haciendo comillas en el aire.

—Entonces esto es una cita, cita… ¿no?

—Ya te lo dije antes —digo acercándome más a ella.

—Esto es un sueño hecho realidad… —dice ella alzando la mirada al cielo—. No me pellizques, no quiero despertar.

Hago todo lo contrario y ella suelta un grito agudo de dolor. Yo la miro con una sonrisa inocente.

—Sal conmigo, Amy —digo de pronto.

Ella se atraganta con el líquido y me mira ojiplática.

—¿Quieres decir que…? —titubea.

—Quiero que seamos algo más que amigas. Sin fingir nada, sin engaños. Quiero que seas mía y yo quiero ser tuya. ¿Qué me dices? —digo sujetando sus manos entre las mías.

—¡Sí!, ¡sí! —dice ella alegre— ¡Claro que sí! —se abalanza sobre mí y comienza a besarme por toda la cara hasta finalizar en mis labios.

Nos besamos profundamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad. El tiempo cobraba un nuevo sentido cada vez que nuestros labios se fusionaban.

—Somos... Somos novias —dice Amy llorando de felicidad.

Yo asiento suavemente y vuelvo a besarla, pasando mis manos por su nuca y atrayéndola más hacia mí. Sus lágrimas caían y rebotaban sobre mis mejillas.

—Te quiero —dice la rubia con los sentimientos a flor de piel—. Te quiero muchísimo, Karma. Más que a nada en el mundo.

—Yo también te quiero. Tanto que no sé cómo he podido estar tanto tiempo sin haberme dado cuenta.

La rubia acaricia suavemente mi cara y atrapa mis labios en un beso tierno y largo. Quisiera quedarme así por siempre jamás. Está besándome y ya necesito más, está a mi lado y ya la añoro. La quiero con locura.

—Te quiero con locura —digo en voz alta.

Y escucharme decirlo de viva voz hizo que todo mi ser fuera recorrido por una descarga que puso mi vello de punta. Un agradable escalofrío que envolvió mi cuerpo de vitalidad y energía, revitalizándolo con todo lo que sentía por Amy. Por mi Amy.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Este es un capítulo más cortito que los anteriores, así que lo siento. Con total seguridad puedo decir que quedan dos capítulos para acabar (capítulo + epílogo, probablemente) y el siguiente a este será más largo.**

**-Nany Fabray-Berry: amy se ve genial en las promos, sencillamente me encanta jajaja Faberry y Swanqueen también están entre mis favoritas (Oh! Regina 3) Calzona también me gusta, es un clásico ya. Luego están Brittana, Emison, Bubbline, etc... el fandom es tan grande y hay tantas parejas, tanto verdaderas como inventadas como potenciales... yo lo shippeo todo ;) Saludos para ti también :)**

**-Anyway7: ¡muchas gracias! ^^ no podía dejar a Soleil como la típica despechada, siempre la escribí como uan persona muy cabal y aunque no suelen darse este tipo de comportamientos tampoco son inexistentes. Lauren tiene tela, es una disfrutona XD (como todos). Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de que Karma ya se había acostado con Liam antes (sorry, my bad). Besos!**

**-Diana-bcn: jajajajaj todo lo bueno tiene un final, es lo que hay. Me gustaría seguir alargándolo, pero prefiero acabarlo ya porque no voy a tener tanto tiempo para actualizar el fic. Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con avisar a los guionistas, si alguien tiene su número que sea bueno-a y les haga una llamadita ;) **

**-BesosKarmicos: Hey! qué pasó? jajajaja a mí también me gusta muuucho más la segunda ronda ;) Karmy yuju! YEAH! *puke rainbows* ¿Sabes? Yo también le haría hijos a Amy si me viene así por la vida. Chicas que usáis beanies, ¡GRACIAS! y las que no, desde aquí hago un llamamiento para que empecéis a usarlos :_) Besos y abrazos!**

**Bueno, ¡nos vemos! Disfrutad del estreno de la nueva temporada, decidme por aquí vuestras impresiones a ver si todas nos volvemos tan locas como buenas fangirls que somos.**

**¡Besotes Kármicos!**

**#VivaKarmy**

**HelloMrsGolighlty.**


End file.
